Return to Me
by elanor tinuviel
Summary: *Squinoa* -COMPLETE- What happens when the one you love comes back after three years of believing he was dead? How do you deal with the changes; understand what happened? Will they find happiness again? PLEASE R&R!! Thanks a bunch! have a nice day.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: umm….i don't own any characters from ff8, heck! I don't even own ff8! (yet) I am yet to buy my own copy…I just borrowed a friend's…however…yeh….don't sue me, unless you're really desperate for some books, posters and a bed. 

A/N this is my very first ff fic, so please be nice when reviewing. Any flamers will be fed to my pet echidna and any constructive criticism will be most appreciated and taken into account. Please please please review! If that's not to much to ask….

****

~ Return to Me ~

__

I could still see him...smell him...feel him. But it was only a dream, a sweet fantasy of yesteryears. His arms around my waist whispering soft loving words into my ear...kissing my lips passionately. But its only a dream...and ever has been for three years......

"Rin?" a voice called curiously. The black haired woman turned away from the sea to see who had called her.

"Hey Quistis," she replied, automatically shutting the doors to her true emotions.

Quistis, however, was not to be mislead. She had watched her friend carry on with her life…the pain she had tried so hard to conceal, yet so visible to those close to her. "You know, Rinoa, you never were very good at pretending."

__

What on earth is she on about? She turned her head back toward the blue water. "What do you mean pretending? I don't pretend," she said with scorn.

Quistis raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Of course not. Rin…I'm worried…no concerned about you. I mean, its been three years, are you ever gonna look at any guy again?"

"I look at guys all the time! Are you meaning to say that Zell, Irvine and Seifer are gay?" 

Quistis glared. "You know very well what I meant, and there is no way Seifer is gay!" she exclaimed defensively.

"Sorry, sorry…I know you two are _involved_, so I won't say anything," Rinoa said apologetically, with a slight hint of jealousy only detectable to those who knew her well.

The former instructor watched as her friend returned her gaze the never ending blue of the waves. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" she asked carefully. Rinoa sighed and walked back toward Garden. It was all the answer Quistis needed.

A/N-right…I hope that wasn't too short and that you enjoyed it….even if it was….short. well, as I asked (nicely) before…please review! Luv y'all!!!! Have a nice day!


	2. Memories

Discalimer: well….in the span of a day, I am no closer to owning FF8 or any of its characters, so please don't sue me and I won't sue you…..er….yeh….

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You brightened up my day. Ok…heres a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!!

~Memories~ 

Rinoa walked aimlessly along, lost in her own thoughts. _Where are you, Squall? You should've come back…why didn't you come back? Why is everyone concerned about me moving on? Why can't I stay and live in the past? Why can't I move on? Why do I feel this way? Why, Why, Why............_

"Hey Rinoa!" she heard someone squeal. "Where you off to? Wanna come hang out in my room a while?"

"Sure, whatever, Selphie." The bubbly girl was not to be brought out of her good mood.

"Come on!" she exclaimed grabbing Rinoa's arm. " I have so much to discuss with you…umm…you are going to help me with the Spring dance decorations, aren't you?"

__

Spring dance? Oh yeh...... the Spring dance. "Oh yeah, ok Selph…whats this year's theme?" Rinoa asked, trying to be as enthusiastic as possible-attempting to match her companion's mood.

__

This should get her mind of Squall for a little while, and who knows! She might meet someone at the dance. "Well, I was thinking we could make it a masquerade type of ball, you know, the long flowy dresses and stuff. I'm just trying to decide on the colour scheme…should it be a crimson and gold, or royal blue and gold? The gold is a must!"

"Umm, well I think blue and gold would be good. How ornate is the ballroom going to be this time?"

"Well, of course, it has to be better than last years. I can't believe they got Xu to organise it last year. I mean, she's a great person and all, but what was she thinking with fairies dancing around mushroom?"

"Well then, why don't you tell me what you have in mind and I'll tell you what I think. You know, another point of view."

"Sure! Of course I'll tell you all!! But you have to promise me you'll come and help keep everything in order."

__

Me? Go to the spring dance? But I haven't gone in three years, not since Squall was here. Rinoa frowned momentarily._ This has nothing to do with Squall, Selphie is my friend and I'm going to help her._ "Okay, Selph. I promise I'll come to the dance."

Selphie looked at Rinoa with a glint of doubt in her eyes, questioning whether or not she would really keep her promise.

"Selph, don't give me that look. I'll come, okay. I promise"

~*~*~*~

__

I Promise. Two simple words, insignificant by themselves—strong enough to create a bond when put together.

Rinoa had left Selphie after an hour and a half of none stop talk about the dance. She retreated to her room, finding comfort in the silence that was around her. Yet, despite the hush around her, her mind wasn't to be quietened. Her mind drifted to the past focusing on two words._ I promise......_

Squall had stood behind her on the balcony outside her room. It had become a daily ritual for him to visit her before the sun set over the distant waters. With his arms protectively around her waist and her head leaning on his shoulder, they both watched the fiery colours turn to dark shades of blue. Neither speaking, both afraid to ruin the moment. When at last the sun had disappeared and the moonlight had taken its place, the two broke the silence of dusk and became two lovers of night.

"Rin?" he whispered into her ear. 

She responded by turning to face him. "What's up?" He answered by kissing her lips softly then resting his forehead against hers.

"Come to the Spring ball with me, tomorrow night." Rinoa looked into his eyes questioningly.

"I thought you didn't want to go."

"Well, I thought I might try my new improved dancing skills out." Rinoa laughed then kissed his cheek.

"Of course I'll go with you!" he smiled one of his rare smiles, though it was quick to fade as his mind evidently filled with other thoughts. Rinoa was quick to notice.

"Squall, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Squall, don't lie to me. I know something's wrong, now tell me," she tried to be as instructor-like as possible, failing in the attempt. He kissed her hair and casually said, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

~`~`~`~

Rinoa had finished getting ready and was awaiting Squall's arrival, filling in time by updating her diary. She sat at her desk, with her laptop in front of her, typing her thoughts as quickly as possible. She paused only a moment to open the door for Squall, after which, returning quickly to typing her thoughts. 

"I'll just be a minute, I have to get this all out of my mind."

"Take your time, no rush."

"Thanks" she replied, still focused on the words on the screen before her. Squall, having the talent of snooping and still looking innocent, decided to use his skill and peep at what his girlfriend was typing. He was only able to catch five words before she quickly closed the lid, unaware of his actions.

"Okay, I'm done! Lets go." She stood, and as she did, Squall got a full view of what she was wearing, her quick return to her desk hindering him of the opportunity earlier. She wore a velvety looking blue dress, one that reminded him of the first few seconds after the sun had hidden behind the great beyond. It was held up by four spaghetti straps, two on each side, that's crossed at the back. Her hair was curled with the sides pinned up. Around her neck was the chain with her two rings on it. She refused to take the chain off.

"Wow, Rin. You look beautiful." She looked down shyly, putting a none existent strand of hair behind her ear. Even though they had been together two years, she still found it strange to accept compliments from him.

"Thanks, Squall. You look dashing yourself. I must say you look better in a tux than you do in your SeeD uniform," she said trying to regain composure. 

They made their way down to the ballroom and sat down at the table among their friends, still enjoying their drinks. When the band began playing, Rinoa looked over to Squall who was purposely trying to avoid her glance, knowing full well what she had in mind. She stood and put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn in her direction.

"Squall, dance with me?" Squall was about to turn down her offer when she kissed him.

"Okay, okay." Rinoa smiled at her persuasiveness and led him to the dance floor among the other couples. After dancing several dances in silence, Squall took Rinoa's hand and led her out to the balcony where they had shared their first kiss.

"Rin." She turned around at her name with a smile that was changed into a look of fear when she saw Squall's face. It looked troubled.

"Listen. I didn't mean to ruin this evening or anything but..."

She stepped closer to him, encouraging him to continue. "But...?"

"I have to go on a mission tomorrow." He stopped to see Rinoa's reaction and wasn't surprised to see her face downcast.

"For how long?" she asked in a soft whisper. She hated it when he had to go off on a mission. She hated the moments she spent thinking whether he was dead or alive. But most of all, she hated the loneliness that encompassed her when he was gone.

"Only a week."

"Yeh a week. Only a week," she scoffed. "And what important mission is it this time?"

Squall tried to look past her sarcasm and deal with her patiently. "Umm...well, its kind of a secret. Now please don't get mad, but I simply can't tell you right now. I'll tell you when I come back ..." 

"If you come back," she cut him off.

"I'll come back." He whispered as he put his arms around her and held her against his chest.

She lifted her head from his chest. "Promise?"

He kissed her gently then pulled slightly away "I Promise." 

A/N-I hope you like this chappy. Anyhoo, I know some of you are anxious to see where Squall is and if he's alive…but I promise (hehehe how many times have I used that word already?) that I'll deal with his situation in the next chappy. Please don't hate me if I don't update for a week…I do have school, and I'm very busy….so please bear with me…..now…to the bottom left hand corner it should say something that says _Submit Review_ with a button with the word 'Go' on it. if you'd be so kind as to press it and write you thoughts, I'd be most grateful! Thanks again for your interest and have a nice day!


	3. Music

Disclaimer: okay..there are several songs mentioned, as you all will soon find out, and I own neither their names/titles or words. They belong to their respective writers/singers. Just like ff8 and squaresoft. Sad news that I must tell you all…..i got out bid on ebay when it was being auctioned off…it pains me to even tlak about it…but I thought you should know.

A/N-righty….another chapter, though I really didn't expect to be posting it so soon…I guess your reviews just gave me the motivation *hint, hint* so yeh, keep em coming!!! ^.^ have a nice day all and enjoy this chappy

****

~Music~

__

Here I sit like a lone wolf, he laughed at his own thought. _Lone wolf. That's what they used to call me......that was until she came along._

A lonely man of broad build sat at the bar of a restaurant doing nothing…not even drinking. He had never developed a taste for alcoholic beverages, despite all the fancy functions he was forced to attend. But even then, it was only because of _her_. Memories were all he had of his old life. Nothing but images in his head playing over and over again. They were all he had left, the only things worth living. 

"You never stop thinking, do you?" An elderly woman's voice chimed next to him.

"You closing already, Mrs Sullivan?"

"Well, business isn't as good as it used to be, not since Louise went and got herself married. We have no more evening entertainment. She had such a lovely voice too. Hmm…well, I could ask my nephew to see if he can find anyone with talent."

"Your nephew?"

"You know, Brendan, you've met him once or twice. He was the one playing the guitar in the room next to your's that other time. He only comes when he can…he's so busy at school, yet he still finds time to go to parties! There's bound to be some performer at one of those get togethers."

"Yeah…Well, Mrs Sullivan, I think I'll be heading back now."

"Would you like me to help you? I'm just about to close up."

"Umm….no thanks, ma'am. I've walked the route for 3 years, its not about to change."

"No, of course not. See you in a bit, Squall." With that he unfolded his walking stick and headed towards the door and along the street to the house opposite the street. _"Yeah…*see* you…"_

~*~*~*~

"RIN!!!!" Selphie shouted through the door in front of her while at the same time hitting it fiercely.

An agitated Rinoa answered the door. "What is it, Selph? I was just about to get ready for bed."

"Bed? Its 8:30!!! Curfew doesn't start for another two hours!"

"Is that all you came to tell me?"

Selphie laughed then returned to her stressed state. "Well, um…Irvine forgot to book a band."

"And the problem is?"

"WHAT!? How could you not see the problem!!! Its so big its hard to miss!!!"

"Irvine conveniently forgot to book a band, so where do I come in? do I have to make arrangements now?"

"Well…umm….the Dance is in two nights! I was wondering if you could sing…"

"What?!" now it was Rinoa's turn to exclaim the word in surprise. "Me? Sing? In front of people? But I never perform publicly."

"Well, there's always a first for everything," Selphie said slowly trying to be as encouraging as possible.

"Umm…." _Well, I won't be doing anything anyway,_ she thought_, what harm could it be. Besides, you've been in trouble for singing loudly in the shower...and it could get your mind of other things..._ "Sure, I'll do it…..will I be singing….alone?"

"Well, I've been looking around and I've found some people who play instruments. Umm…Zell offered to play the drums, though I can't say I've ever heard him practise. I found a guy named Brendan and he plays acoustic guitar, and I was hoping you could how off your piano skills as well as your vocal skills."

"Uh…ok, I'll do it. anything for a friend." Selphie practically jumped onto Rinoa and gave her a big bear hug when she said that.

"THANKYOU SO MUCH RINOA!!!"

"Anytime, Selph. But please don't make this a regular thing."

"Oh, I won't…its just this one time. Thankyou! You're a life saver!"

"Umm….can I go to sleep now?" Selphie quickly removed her arms from around Rinoa and giggled.

"Oh, sorry…didn't mean to disturb ya. Could ya start organising songs? So that you guys can practice tomorrow?"

"Sure thing…g'night," Rinoa said while closing the door.

She went to her desk and took out a pad of paper thinking about songs to play and sing. She came up with fifteen then went to bed. "I'll discuss it with the guys tomorrow."

~*~*~*~

Rinoa quickly made her way to the ball room where she was told to meet Zell and that other guy, Brendan.

"Hey there, Rinoa!" the blonde called.

"Oh hey, Zell." She looked at the brunette who stood beside the blonde and smiled weakly.

"I almost forgot, Rinoa this is Brendan. Brendan, Rinoa." Zell smiled, proud at his introductory skills. The two strangers shook hands and stood in awkward silence.

"So, Rinoa, I hear you're going to be singing for us," Brendan stated trying, but not quite succeeding in, breaking the silence. For Rinoa just meekly nodded.

Rinoa turned to Zell, whom she was comfortable with and began a conversation with him, not purposely avoiding Brendan. "Zell, do you actually have any experience on a drum kit?"

"Rin, I'm surprised at your lack of faith in me! You underestimate how talented I am."

"Umm, well we'll see won't we…uhh….I came up with a list of songs…did you two have any suggestions?"

"I don't mind, just give me the chords and I'll be happy."

"Up to you, Rin, you are the star."

"Er…okay…well….you two might think they're kinda girly, but I can't help it seeing as I am a girl and my vocal range isn't all that great…"

"Just give us the list Rin, Selphie told us to play whatever you wanted, no complaints." Rinoa smiled and looked down to the piece of paper in her hand and sighed.

"Hmm…Can We Just Stop and Talk Awhile, You Are the One, Everything, Skater Boy, My World, Mobile, I'm With You, Things I'll Never Say, Anything But Ordinary, If You Believe, Walk Me Home, Can I Go Now, Someone to Watch Over Me, The Game of Love and one special song…kind of a solo. Is that ok with you?"

"Yup, sure!"

"No problems."

"Um…Brendan, can you play electric guitar as well?"

"Yup, nothing to it."

"Great! Well lets get started"

~`~`~`~

"Seifer."

"Yah…"

"I'm a little worried about Rinoa…"

"Still?" the white coated, gunblade wielder turned to face Quistis. "How many times have I told you? She's no longer our baby, she's grown up…making her way through the world."

"Seifer, I'm being serious!" she shouted in exasperation. She got off the couch and made her way to the window. Seifer followed her and put his arm around her.

"So was I. Quistis, we both know that she is the only one who can get herself through this, even if it is taking three years. She has no idea what happened to him, its that information, or the lack thereof, that keeps her like this. Now, if we knew he was dead she'd move along faster, but she has this feeling that he is still alive. She just wants to find her knight again."

"I know, but, what happens if we never find out the truth. She's my friend, I can't let her keep going the way she is…she'll die of anxiety one of these days, I know it!"

"She won't. She's as strong as a fully grown chocobo and her will is even stronger. Come on, we'll be landing in Dollet soon. You can go shopping or do whatever you what to get your mind off these things."

Quistis smiled and hugged Seifer. "Thanks Seifer," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I'll go the day after the dance."

"Why don't you go watch Rinoa and Zell rehearse for tomorrow night?"

"Yeh I think I will…you coming?"

"No…I think I'll take a nap," he yawned, emphasising the fact that he was tired.

Quistis kissed his cheek and made her way out of her room to where the 'band' was rehearsing. Expecting loud music coming from the ballroom, she was surprised to see Rinoa alone at the piano playing the song that they all knew to be her song, even though it was written by her mother. When she finished, Rinoa heard the distinct tapping of Quistis' shoes, making her turn and feel slightly embarrassed.

"How was it? I haven't played it in so long."

"It was beautiful. Your mother would've been proud."

Rinoa smiled and stood up taking in her surroundings. "This is where it all started," she sighed and walked out to her room. She said the words in her head over and over, like she had so many times before…

__

You'd always be there in the corner,

Of this tiny little bar.........

A/N-was that a cliffhanger? Sorry about any mistakes…I don't have time to edit… Anyhoo…..now, next chapter definitely won't go up automatically like this and the previous chappy. Please be patient. Now, as you all did last chapter….theres a purple box at the bottom of your browser. Now there is a rectangle and a square. Pressing the square will do glorious things, so click it and find out! And you'll all get a chocolate prize! Thanks all!!!


	4. Fateful Night

Disclaimer: well…….I don't own squaresoft, but I do own a soft square!!! Close enough I reckon, anyhoo….yeh don't own ff8 or squaresoft for I only have a very small wallet with practically nothing in it…so don't sue me!!!

A/N-well…I know some of you are really anxious to see some Rinoa/Squall action, but all in due time. I must ask you to be patient, what kind of writer would I be if I gave you all the answers at once? I thought so…..anyhoo…..this chappy is…er…kinda the explainer for some things…… so ya…..enjoy and thanks for all your great reviews!! Also, in the last chapter, though its been fixed now, I kinda got a different person mixed up for Brendan, so any time you read Josh, I really meant Brendan…hope that made sense…but I have fixed it, so thankyou to the reviewer who picked it up!!! Oh and sorry about any mistkaes in this chapter….i unfortunately don't have time to edit…..

****

~Fateful Night~

Squall lay on his bed. It really wasn't _his_ bed. It was the one he had used for three years ever since the accident. _Accident? I don't think so._ The events of that tragic night replayed in his mind like a movie against a screen.

__

One word--one name was all it took to clear his mind of battle plans and mission objectives. Rinoa. Squall stood upon the carrier that was supposed to get him to his destination without notice. 

Little did he know what was already planned.

There were of course, other people on the boat, but the took little notice of him, seeing as he had casual gear on and not his SeeD uniform. To them, he was quite anonymous. So he was no threat...no danger. They were in the middle of the ocean and Squall filled in the time by standing at the boat's rear looking up at the stars, memorising each constellation. It was around this time when he noticed several bright flashes coming from behind him. The carrier shook fiercely and Squall made his way up to the front of the boat. The shipmen were already boarding the lifeboats and had completely forgotten about Squall. One of the men went to step out of the boat shouting something at Squall. The man became more desperate, pointing at what he saw behind Squall. Squall, despite his thoughts telling—demanding—him to move forward, looked behind him. The missile landed less than 3 metres from him sending sparks and bits of wood everywhere. Despite the commotion around him, Squall's legs failed him, yet again, and he was caught in an influx of shredded materials. The last thing he saw was a face, so distinct and unforgettable.

Even in the last moment before his sight left, all he could see was her.

He was grabbed forcefully and pushed into some sort of boat. His memories after were of vague conversations between two of the men on the boat...

"Is he alright?" "Yeah, he's still alive...his face looks a bit crook..." __

"What are we gonna do with him when we get back to Dollet?"

"I'm not sure. I'll take him home with me first, then we'll see if we can locate some people who know him."

"That was no accident," Squall thought as the boat swayed in the evening air. "Someone knew I was on that carrier. Someone wanted to kill me...but who?"

The questions of that evening still haunted him. A Mr Stephen Sullivan had taken him in, treated him like the son he had never had, but he had passed away two years later leaving Squall in the care of Mrs Sullivan who was the manager of the family owned restaurant. She needed the company and he needed a place to stay, where he could live unnoticed…unknown.

~`~`~`~

Brendan looked around the cafeteria for a familiar face. He saw Zell and made his way to him.

"Hey Zell, listen…I've seen Rinoa around, and I was wondering…"

"Man, you don't want to go there."

"Go where?"

"I know what you want me to do…you want me to set you up with her…" Brendan looked a little taken back.

"What? You misunderstood entirely. I mean, I'd like to know about her, but I don't want to become…er…involved with her."

Zell looked at Brendan suspiciously. "Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"Well…what's her story…she doesn't look like a SeeD."

"Well, no, she isn't a SeeD. But she…well…she and the Commander were I love."

Brendan looked at Zell with surprise. "You mean Seifer and her…?"

"What?! Hell no! oh I forgot…sorry, before Seifer became commander three years ago, a man named Squall Leonhart was commander…you knew that, didn't you?"

"Nuh, I only started coming here two years ago."

"Yeh, well, three years ago he was sent on a mission…well that's what Rin says…and he never came back. No one even knew that he was on a mission, only Rinoa and a couple of executives. Yeh well, she's been heartbroken ever since."

"Hmm…I guess that's why she looks sad almost all the time…"

"Yup! Why'd ya wanna know?"

"Just curious…hey listen, she's got a really great voice, do you reckon she'll be willing to do performances?"

"Dunno…why don't ya ask her yourself."

"Yeh, I think I'll ask her tomorrow at the dance."

"Just a little advice…"

"Yup…"

"Don't get sweet on her, its an automatic thing…every man in Balamb Garden knows they're not to touch her…she still thinks Squall is alive."

Brendan laughed at Zell's protectiveness. "Don't worry, its just a business proposal." He then got up and made his way back to his dorm.

~*~*~*~

Rinoa quickly flicked through the dresses in her wardrobe deciding on what to wear. _I wish I'd thought about this sooner, I would've bought something appropriate,_ she thought, scolding herself. The presence of one particular dress had slipped her memory, if on purpose or by accident even she refused to admit. Her hand felt along the fabric, her eyes gazing at its perfection, as she held it in front of her. _What harm could it do, _she wondered_, it is the only dress I can wear, everything else is too casual_. That was very much a lie, but she was trying to reason out why she should wear it despite the memories it brought back._ Besides, Squall would've wanted me to wear it._

She heard a knocking on her door and went to answer it. "Hey Selph, what's up?" she asked as the opened door revealed the ecstatic girl.

"Well, me and Quisty are gonna get ready in my room, tomorrow. Wanna join us? We could help ya get your hair done and everything," she squealed.

A spark of the old Rinoa came back after the many years it had lay dormant, "Sure! What time?"

"Well, four-ish?"

"Its takes 3 hours to get ready?"

"Of course not, silly, but we have some gossiping to catch up on," Selphie giggled.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, cool…listen I gotta run. I told Irvine I'd meet him in ten minuted in his room."

"Have fun," was all Rinoa could say before her friend gaily made her way through the hall.

"Great," she said to herself as she closed the door, "You've just made an appointment with Selphie and Quistis, who knows what'll happen tomorrow." She made her way to the small kitchenette and grabbed an apple. Biting into it, she turned on the television and flicked through the channels, not looking for any show in particular, just glimpsing tiny bits of one show then another.

__

Just like my mind...all I have are memories now—glimpses of the past.......

A/N-thanks all for reading, I love getting your reviews….i know I said I wouldn't post so soon……but I like to entertain my audience, so please tell me what you thought, because my motivation is solely based on your opinions which give me motivation. Thanks for all you suggestions..keep em coming!!! Luv ya'll!!! Thanks again and have a nice day!!! :D


	5. Preparation

Disclaimer: Alrighty…hmm…..i don't own squaresoft or ff8, nor do I own the song "You are the one" mentioned in this chapter. The aforementioned song belongs the Carpenters. Never heard of em? Loom em up…they're a really good duo…even if they would be considered 'old' I love oldies! Anyhoo…yeh…

A/N-heehee another chappy!!!! Yayayayay!!!^.^ I haven't updated for 4 days…I think that's the longest period I've given in between chapters. I don't have any homework due tomorrow so I decided to dedicate some time to this fic, then take a nap. Anyhoo…enjoy and please review.!! Oh yeh….i haven't had time to edit, so please look past little mistakes, and if it really gets to you, then tell me what the problem is in a review and I'll be happy to fix it!

****

~ Preparation~ 

"Rin, I reckon you should put your hair in a twist."

"Yeh, I agree with Selphie, I think that'll look great!"

Rinoa started "twisting her hair, but gave up after two tries. "Selph, can you do it? I never was that great at doing hair."

"Well isn't it a good thing we invited you here?" she giggled.

"Whatever." Rinoa paused and almost laughed, she had been using that word more and more. She shook her head of the notion and focused on the mirror in front of her, watching Selphie with scrutiny. When Selphie had finally finished pinning the twist secure onto Rinoa's head, she stepped back and looked at the masterpiece before her.

"Gee, Rin. You're hair looks fabulous! I'm glad I can take the credit for it." The bubbly girl giggled. Rinoa gazed into the mirror, angling her head in several different ways trying to see its reflection while seeing if it would fall.

"Umm, Selph…exactly how many pins did you put in? I can feel them all poking into my head!"

"I didn't use that many," she replied while nudging Quistis who was making reflections in the mirror at Rinoa. "What dress ya wearin', Rin?"

"Well," Rinoa began slowly, looking at the floor, "You guys remember that dark blue dress…Yeah, well that one." The two girls wisely said nothing about the memories associated with the dress, Selphie did, however, change the subject successfully, if not too subtly.

"So Quistis, what are _you_ wearing? Something that'll make our dear commander Almasy faint at the sight of?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Well, umm…I haven't worn it before, but I've had it for ages. It's a moroon strapless dress…"

"Oh, strapless," Rinoa said as she turned and winked at Selphie. Quistis threw her a glare. "Sorry, Quisty."

"Yeah, well anyway, it goes past my knees, and I'm gonna leave my hair out, so that leaves you with one less worry, Selph."

"How about you, Selphie? Are you going to look drop dead gorgeous for Irvine?"

"Umm…well…mine's kinda similar to Quisty's, except the skirt goes out a bit more, its longer and it's a light kind of blue."

"Well, Irvine sure is getting a prize tonight," Quistis remarked while dodging an airborne pillow headed in her direction.

"Now girls, stop it at once!" Rinoa stated, while doing her best Instructor Trepe impression. They all started laughing, even Rinoa, and the other two were surprised as well as happy to see that Rinoa had started to show signs of 'recovery'.

"Well, I'm going to change I the bathroom, I told Zell and Brendan I'd meet them an hour early for some extra practise," she said as the laughter died down. When she had reached the sanctuary of the bathroom she reflected on what had happened._ Did I just laugh? It felt so good, so.....liberating._ She put her dress on, brushed her teeth and put a light bit of makeup on. When she was satisfied she opened the door and went outside where Selphie and Quistis were talking about hair. "You know, the party starts in an hour and a half…it might be wise if you two started getting ready." And with that said she grabbed her already prepared bag and quickly headed to the ball room, trying hard to avoid eye contact with any students in the hallways. When she had reached her destination she found Brendan alone, playing around with his guitar.

When he saw her he smiled and stood up. "Hey, Rinoa. I wanted to…"

"Hey there, you two. Ready to party?" Zell interrupted. Rinoa smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess…umm…what were you saying, Brendan?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you later."

"So, ladies and gents," Zell said with excitement, "Shall we start practising?" it was, more or less, a rhetorical question, for they all moved to where their instruments had been set up on the stage. Rinoa took he place at the piano then turned around. 

"What shall we play first."

"On you."

"Hmm….ok…'You Are the One.' Lets take it from the top." She positioned the microphone, then began playing the introduction…

__

"You are the one who makes me happy

When everything else turns to grey.

Your's is the voice that wakes me mornings 

And sends me out into the day."

Zell and Brendan joined in while Rinoa continued singing and playing.

__

"You are crowd that sits quiet,

Listening to me,

And all the mad sense I make-

You are one of the few things worth remembering,

And since its all true how could anyone mean more to me than you...

Sorry if sometimes I look past you

There's no one beyond your eyes

Inside my head the wheels are turning

Hey sometimes I'm not so wise.

You are my heart and my soul, my inspiration,

Just like the old love song goes

You are one of the few things worth remembering

And since it's all true,

How could anyone mean more to me than you."

Rinoa stopped singing for the instrumental. Then began again,

__

"You are my heart and my soul, my inspiration,

Just like the old love song goes

You are one of the few things worth remembering

And since it's all true,

How could anyone mean more to me than you......"

"Gee Rin, you're fantastic. I can't believe you've never been asked to perform before," Zell said as he glanced at Brendan. Brendan's happy face turned from happy to a puzzled look.

"Thanks Zell, did you two have any particular that you wanted to practise?"

"Not really."

"How 'bout you, Brendan?"

"I'm cool."

"Okay then, I guess there really isn't much to do then, but wait for everyone to come. You look good, Zell. Where'd ya get the tux?"

"Umm…well I was originally going to dress up as…well…never mind, but when I heard that Selphie dropped the whole masquerade part of the ball, I figured I may as well scrap the mask and all and just wear the tux." Rinoa smiled and continued to play small little songs on the piano. She stopped when she felt someone sit beside her on the stool.

"Oh hi, Brendan. You're really good with your guitar. How long have you been playing?"

"Umm, well about four years now. My uncle used to teach me…" his voice trailed as if remembering a not so nice thought. He shook the thought away. "Anyways, I was hoping I could have a dance with you."

Rinoa looked at him in surprise, not exactly knowing what to say. Brendan was quickly to sense her discomfort. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean it in _that_ way. I just wanna dance with you…and besides I still have to ask you something." Rinoa hastily thought it over then smiled.

"Sure, why not."

"Great, thanks Rinoa."

"No problem, I guess." Brendan smiled and got up off the stool, returning to his guitars. Selphie had just come and was busy hitting the drums creating an awful noise.

"Zell!" Rinoa shouted, her voice battling against the sound issuing from the drumkit. "Get her off!" Zell quickly snatched the sticks from Selphie, and she looked like a rejected puppy. She stuck her tongue out at me then squealed, "Meanie!" _How long had it been since I have said that?_, Rinoa thought as she recognised her idiosyncrasy.

__

How long had it been since I'd done a lot of things?

A/N-did you enjoy it? did you not enjoy it? well I can't read minds, so what better way to write your thoughts than to click that 'Go' button and write your thoughts on my fic. Thankyou to all of you kind readers who always review, your suggestions are always appreciated. Right, as said before, I'm off to take a nap…so until I update again, I bid you farewell….hehehe laterz!!


	6. The Beginning

Disclaimer: ok…..i am no closer to owning ff8 or Square soft than I was last time I updated. However, if you are interested, I have formulated a way to conquer the world and trade it for Squaresoft to that everyone can think me MUAHAHAHA! Err……I'm awake! I'm awake! That so wasn't me!

A/N-sorry for the long delay, though you prolly didn't notice. Anyway, here I am again, so I hope you enjoy this chappy! Took me long enough to write…well not really, but yeh. I've been so busy lately I haven't had a lot of time to eventhink about this fic, but yeh. Enjoy and R&R! thanks a million!!

****

~ The Beginning ~

The three performers sat quietly watching the students arrive for the dance, well two of the three were. Zell's drum sticks had to be taken away from him to keep him from making a noise.

"Aww," he complained softly, "gimme the sticks. I promise I won't make a nosie."

"Then you don't need them." She smiled at him. Zell scowled at her then crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, you'll have them soon enough, just as soon as Selphie announces us as being entertainment during dinner." Zell looked up at her in surprise.

"During…dinner?"

Rinoa stifled a laugh. "Yes, after dinner we're off the hook and Irvine's gonna be the deejay."

"During dinner?" he repeated.

"Yes Zell, didn't you know?"

He shook his head slowly, "Umm…Rin, are they serving hot dogs?" Brendan and Rinoa looked at each other, then Rinoa got up and placed a hand on Zell's shoulder.

"Yes Zell, unfortunately enough," she sighed exasperatedly.

Zell's head dropped. "NO!" he moaned.

"Don't worry, Zell," Brendan cut in. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of left for you."

"That's right, I made the cook promise to leave some for you."

Zell jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Rin."

"Its okay, I guess," she said while carefully tearing him away and returning to her piano stool.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Balamb Garden," Rinoa heard a voice behind her say into a microphone. "Welcome to this year's Spring Dance. If you'll all take your seats, dinner will shortly be served."

"Selphie," the black haired girl whispered, turning around, "Isn't it Seifer's job to greet the guests?"

"Hee hee." She giggled, "Nope, not tonight. I'm the MC."

"Why does that scare me?" Rinoa muttered under her breath.

"Now," Selphie resumed, "in front of you are bunches of flowers. Please don't touch them!! They may look edible, but I assure you all they're not."

"That's bull, I ate one this afternoon, they're the same flowers you get on cakes," Zell whispered, his reply being a glare from Selphie. "Try signs, next time Selph."

Putting a smile back on she introduced the trio. "Right, for your entertainment during dinner we have Zell Dincht, Brendan Sullivan and Rinoa Heartilly performing." The students clapped and Rinoa turned on the mike that was positioned on the piano.

"Thanks. Umm…we'll just be performing various songs that we chose. So sit back, eat plenty and enjoy!" Rinoa began playing some chords as an introduction and then began singing. They played the fourteen songs that Rinoa had chosen, perfectly timed so that when it was time for dessert, it was time for Rinoa to do her solo. When dessert was being served, the two boys made their way off the stage, Zell to the kitchen, and Brendan to the table that had been vacated for the performers. Rinoa was left on the stage, and all attention was on her.

"This is the last song that I'll be performing. I think some of you are already familiar with it, its called 'Eyes on Me', and it was written by my mother. I hope you like it."

And for the last time that evening Rinoa played the piano and then let the notes drown in her voice.

__

"Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard.

  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar.

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no

  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down

  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast

  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down

Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is

  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming..."

The students all clapped, or hit their cutlery together, whichever one was most convenient, as Rinoa made her way off the stage over to where Brendan sat. 

"Gee, Rin, that was amazing!" Rinoa shyly smiled at him.

"Thanks," she murmured while averting her vision.

He moved his head closer to her so he could whisper something to her but was cut off when Selphie began squealing again.

"Was that good or what? Lets have another round of applause for Rinoa, Zell and Brendan. Right, I hope you all enjoyed that, but now let's have some fun! I hope you've all had your fill of food, so lets get ready to PAAHHTTAAYY with this evening's deejay, Irvine Kinneas!" she exclaimed. As if on cue, Irvine started the music and the students made there way to the dance floor set up in the centre of the ball room." The lights dimmed as well, adding quite a romantic feel to the place. The performers ate the food that was placed in front of them.

"I wonder where Zell is."

"Do you even have to ask?" Rinoa laughed.

"Good point. How does he do it?"  
  
"Do what?"

"You know, eat so much and yet, keep so fit!"

"Dunno, never really asked. Must be his metabolism."

"I feel sorry for it, seems like he makes it work overtime all the time." They both laughed heartily. The music suddenly changed to a sort of waltz, common for the Garden Dances, so all students were prepared, and many even knew how to dance to it.

Brendan cautiously eyed Rinoa then raised his head, as if coming to some sort of decision. "Say, Rinoa, do you want to dance? You did say you would at least once."

She nodded in acceptance, "You're right, I did. Okay." Rinoa stood up and Brendan offered her his arm, leading her to the dance floor. They took their position and began dancing, Brendan not missing a single step, much to Rinoa's surprise. However, when the Waltz for the Moon started up, Rinoa frowned and looked down, stopping abruptly. Without a word to Brendan she made her way quickly to the balcony to get some fresh air. When she had escaped the humidity of the room, she breathed in a long and deep sigh. Moving over to the railings, she looked up at the sky, half expecting a shooting star to appear. _This is where it really began_, she thought as she stared at where Squall had stood that night five years ago. 

__

It was the night Garden celebrated the defeat of the Sorceress. The two had stood outside in their own world, apart from everyone else. The star had fallen from the sky, just as it did when the two had first met. As if mirroring her actions from that night, Rinoa pointed up at the star and smiled at Squall. To her surprise, Squall revealed a smile as well. The first smile she had ever seen him wear.

And to add to her surprise, he took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. The first kiss they shared, and the most memorable one at that.

"What was that for?" she asked when they had pulled away.

"Rinoa," he started slowly, "I love you, and I don't ever want to be without you."

She reached up and hugged his neck, while he held her around the waist. "Trust me, you won't ever have to worry about that."

When the memory had finished replaying itself in her mind, Rinoa turned back again to where she expected to find Squall to be, knowing full well that he wouldn't be there, and she was shocked when she did see someone. That someone, however, turned out to be Brendan.

A/N-wow! How was that? Good, bad? Tell me. Wanna know how? Press the 'Go' Button at the bottom of the page, and if you do so within the next ten minutes, we'll even throw in a free blender. That's right, Submit a review and get a blender, all yours at the price of a 'click'. G-O. that's the number to call folks. The number again: G-O. and don't miss your opportunity of receiving this great offer*

*Offer does not include blender.

Hehehe, ok, please just review, and thanks to all reviewers who review, especially FFGal, you give me so much motivation. You're all great! Thanks again.


	7. Reliving and Remembering

Disclaimer: nope….don't own ff8 or squaresoft yet……*bows head in shame* I don't own anything!!!

A/N-okiedokie….had a little more time to write during the week, so yeh, I hope you don enjoy this chappy…but please don't get mad at me if you don't like anything that happens in this one……its all part of the story, so juss go wit tha flow. Alrighty? Alrighty…..enjoiz den

****

~ Reliving and Remembering ~

Rinoa stared at him, and was about to break the silence when she realised he was contently looking out at the dark sky ahead of them. 

It was Brendan who finally broke the silence without even turning to face Rinoa. "Listen, I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong tonight, but it I've caused you any sadness or pain in any way, please tell me." Rinoa stared at him for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts.

"I suppose you know the whole story…" He slowly nodded. "Well…I don't exactly know how to say this but…this is where me and Squall…where me and Squall shared our first kiss. I was just thinking about him when I saw you there."

"Oh, I see," he replied still not looking at her.

"Uh…and when I saw you just now, you stood exactly where Squall stood that night five years ago."

"That's now, did I do anything before…anything to make you leave me on the dance floor alone?" He questioned, finally facing her.

Rinoa looked down slightly embarrassed. She hadn't meant to leave him all alone, she just needed to get away.

"Oh, that. Sorry. I just really needed a breath of fresh air."

"Alrighty then," was all he said before silence took the place of their words. After a few minutes Brendan felt that she wanted to be left alone. "Rinoa, I'm heading back in, but before I do, I'll ask you what I was going to ask before. Would you like to do evening performances at my Auntie's restaurant? You see, she hasn't said anything to me about it, but I read in a paper last week that her usual performer went and got married, so that's left her restaurant in a bit of a mess. Could ya please think about it?" he turned towards her, seeing if she had heard. When he concluded that she hadn't, he turned and started to make his way back into the ball room.

"Brendan," he felt her grab his hand, "I'll do it." 

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Thanks Rin." Rinoa, too, smiled a small smile and breathed a little sigh, averting her vision to her hand that was being held by Brendan. She quickly removed her hand from his, moving toward the door when she felt him place his hand softly on her shoulder.

"Rinoa, it's not always good to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Sometimes its good to let out your emotions-don't bottle them up, it only makes getting past it harder." He had turned her while he talked, and she looked up at his face, the moon behind him silhouetting his features. They were standing so close that their bodies were almost touching. His hand drifted from her shoulder to her back, slowly pulling her in closer. Before Rinoa knew what she was doing, she felt the gentle pressure of Brendan's lips upon her own. She felt as if she were no longer in control of her actions as she felt her arms wrap around him, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. Brendan, too, enveloped her with his arms.

All the feelings of old, all of the feelings she had longed to feel for three years came surging back at one kiss. The tap to her emotions stopped though when she realised it wasn't who she wanted it to be. It wasn't Squall. She promptly pulled away and ran inside, her mind turning with confusing thoughts. When she got back, in amongst the crowd, she hastily scanned the crowd for Quistis. Seeing she was no where in sight, Rinoa decided that Quistis must've retired early. She made her way up to the dorms and knocked softly, but with detectable urgency, on the door. Rinoa frowned as she heard the distinct bang of a cupboard or door being closed. Quistis opened the door, fixing her hair. "Quistis I really need to talk to you."

"Umm…"Quistis looked behind her and then resumed, "sure, come on in."

When they had both taken their seats on the couch Rinoa glanced around, trying to figure out what she had heard. She saw Quistis' bedroom door closed. _Unusual_, she thought.

"Quistis, are you sure you aren't busy?"

"I've always got time for a friend."

"Okay then," she raised her voice slightly. "You better go back to your dorm, Seifer, or back down to the dance, this could take a while." Slowly the door opened to reveal a slightly embarrassed Seifer.

"Uhh, I'll leave you two alone…call me later Quistis." Quistis got up and followed him to the door, whispering something. She kissed his cheek and closed the door before resuming her position on the couch.

"Okay, Rin, what's up? You were great tonight, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. Umm…I don't exactly know what I've done or why, but I'm so confused and everything is just so overwhelming at the moment."

"What happened?" she queried moving closer to Rinoa. "What have you done?"

Rinoa bit her lip and breathed a sigh, "I kissed Brendan."

Quistis' eyes dilated quickly, "You what?" she asked, more to confirm what she had said, rather than to scold.

"You heard me, I kissed Brendan. I don't know what to do."

"Wait, are you sure you kissed him, or did he kiss you?"

"It was both of us, but I…I…"

"Responded the most?" Rinoa nodded slowly. "What's the matter with that?"

"What the matter? I just cheated on Squall-I kissed another man! And you ask what the matter is, I'm sure its pretty visible."

Quistis sighed heavily and stood up. "Rin, don't take this the wrong way, and don't go into a storming rage at me but…Rinoa, you have to face it, Squall's been gone for….he's been away for three years. Don't you think that if he was alive, he would've come back to Garden-back to you?"

"Of course he would, but nothing is ever going to get rid of this feeling that I feel so strongly for him. I mean, if he really was….you know…then wouldn't I know inside?"

"You would, but I think we're missing an important part in this puzzle. How do you feel about Brendan?"

"I don't know…I'm confused. When we kissed, everything that had been dammed up for so long just came out."

"Do you love him?"

"What?! I love Squall, I'll always love Squall. But I don't want to completely shut Brendan out of my life, I mean, I'd love to have him as a friend, but I don't think I'll ever be able to _love_ him in _that_ way…"

"And no one's asking you to Rinoa. What'll you say if he asks you out?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You know very well why," Rinoa replied, suddenly annoyed.

"Because you'd be cheating on Squall?"

"Exactly."

"But if he's your friend…why won't you go out with him? I mean, friends go out all the time…its not like you have to get all romancy with him."

"Yeh I guess so/"

"Tell me, what did it feel like?"

"It felt exactly how my first kiss with Squall did."

Quisits nodded slowly. "Go out with him, if he asks, then after that you should know where you stand with him."

"Alright."

~`~`~`~`~

Brendan walked through the crowd and out of the ball room to his room. _What just happened? Did I really kiss her? What have I gotten myself into?_

"Watcha thinkin' about?" he heard someone say in a muffled way, the person's mouth obviously full of…something.

"Oh, hey Zell. Have fun in the kitchen?"

"Hyne, yes! Want a hotdog?" he gestured to the piece of food in his hand.

"Uh… I'll pass, hey listen, I gotta talk to you about something."

"Sure, what about?"

"Rinoa…"

"Uhuh…what happened?"

"Well, we kissed." Zell dropped the hotdog in his hand and stood wide eyed for a few moments.

"You…what?! How could ya man? I thought you said that…"

"I know what I said, and seriously, I never meant for any of this to happen. It just…did. But I kinda got the hint that she liked me…a bit."

"Yuh, why'd ya think that?" he scoffed in disgust.

"Well, she…er…pulled me closer...does that mean anything?" Zell's eyes grew wider, if it was possible.

"Woah! Dude! You are one lucky man!"

"But then she took off…I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her, man…talk to her…just to see where you two stand in the matter of relationships."

"Would I be an idiot if I tried?"

"Well, ya never know…just don't chuck a fit if she just wants to be friends okay? Squall was practically her other half…nothing'll ever make her forget him."

"Yeh, I know. I'll be careful." 

A/N what ya think? Please don't flame me, but do write a comment…..whatever you want to say about my fic. And if any of you ask whether this'll be a Squinoa or a…er…Rindan…then might I just remind you what it says very distinctly on the summary *Squinoa*……do I see hopeful faces now? Yay!!! Please review right……..

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

\/

here……thanks heaps!!!!


	8. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I am nothing. I am insignificant.

A/N-well……tis moi updating again. This chappy written in my procrastination….er…spare time. So yah. Enjoy enjoy and review review. Tnx heaps

****

~ Moving on ~

Her voice echoed repeatedly in his head. The silky, sweet voice he had fallen in love with. He pictured he face, her every feature. Her eyes especially. They were so full of warmth…and love for him. _I'm sure she's moved on and forgotten about me_, Squall thought sadly. It was that moment again in the morning, the time that Squall automatically woke up at. He could sense that the world was still dark, waiting for the day to begin with the burst of light. It was at this time that he dreamed. Of life, of the past…of her…

__

They stood in front of the gates of Garden, arms around each other, neither wanting to let go. The sun hadn't even begun to extend its arms across the earth, yet so much was visible. In less than ten minutes Squall would be dropped of at Fisherman's Horizon, where he was to hide until the late night carrier left the dock.

"I don't see why you have to go so early when your "carrier" doesn't leave til late night," she whispered.

"You know why. I can't get dropped off in sheer daylight with every citizen and student watching. It would defeat the whole purpose of a 'secret mission'."

"Yeh, I guess so. It makes sense, but I don't like it. I thought we'd at least be able to spend a bit of today together."

"Wasn't last night enough for you?" he smirked as he heard Rinoa giggle.

"You're incorrigible," was all she said before engaging in another kiss. 

Squall broke off and smiled as he said, "I love you too."

Rinoa looked at him questioningly. "I didn't say anything....how did you know?"

"I read you diary, I remember one distinct line saying 'I love you Squall Leonhart.'"

"You read my diary when? How?" she asked, surprised.

"Last night."

"But I was with you all night, and even when we were asleep in your room...you couldn't have gone into my room...did you?"

"Dear Rin, I'm surprised you could forget," he remarked, teasingly, "I'm a SeeD, I have my ways. But no, I didn't sneak into your room after we went to sleep, I peeked before you closed it, before we left for the dance."

"Oh," Rinoa thought a bit more, "That's ok then...I guess."

"Come one Rin, I would've found out one way or another, unless there's another Squall Leonhart in the world..."

"Of course not silly! its you I love."

"Then say it."

Rinoa pulled him closer to her and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Squall Leonhart." They stayed in each other's arms a few minutes more until the felt Garden slowly descending. Rinoa desperately started taking quick breaths, her nervousness showing. "Return to me, Squall. Promise me you'll return."

He nodded in affirmation and finally stepped back, slightly away form Rinoa. "Goodbye, Rin." 

"Bye, Squall..."And he walked away from her, turning only to watch Garden fly off, leaving him alone.

Squall suddenly felt a touch of warmth brush his cheek and he knew at once that the new day had begun, one full of assurance, of hope. He turned in his bed falling, once again, into the comfort of sleep, with only one thought in his mind.

__

Return to me...

~`~`~`~`~

Brendan scanned the crowd devouring their breakfast in the cafeteria. Even though the dance had finished quite late, the students had gotten up, obviously eager to start their weekend as early as possible. Garden had landed on the outskirts of Dollet, meaning that the students either had to find transport, or walk, to get to the city. When Brendan had concluded that the person he was looking for wasn't there, he made his way up to her dorm.

As he slowly approached Rinoa's dorm door, we became slightly nervous, stopping before knocking to regain composure. _Tap, tap, tap_. Rinoa promptly answered the door and cast her gaze downward at the realisation of who it was. 

"Uh, Good morning, Brendan."

"Hi Rinoa." Silence ensued between them for a moment or two. "Listen Rinoa, about last night…"

"I'm so completely sorry…"

"Don't be…I'm not. Look, I know I'm not Squall and I'll probably never measure up to him in any way, but I was wondering if…"

"If I'd go out with you?" Rinoa bit her lip in anticipation.

"Well, yeah, if you wanna put it in those terms. Just dinner, that's all. I was going to take you to my Auntie's restaurant…you know…so you can check it out and stuff."

"Oh…um…" She pondered for an instant. "Sure, I guess. That all you wanted to say?"

"That and…" he looked into her eyes, "I wanted to ask…did last night mean anything at all?"

"Umm…I'm still quite confused right now, so I can't answer that. But I am sorry if I mislead you in anyway."

"Yeah…me too." He then turned his heel and walked down the hall, his spirits slightly dampened. Suddenly he stopped and walked back to Rinoa.

"If we're going to be friends, can I just ask something." Rinoa had a rising suspicion that she wasn't going to like his request.

"Go ahead," she swallowed.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Umm…it was all in the moment, I wasn't exactly in control of my actions last night."

"Okay, if it meant nothing, will you kiss me again?"

"Umm...excuse me?"

"Kiss me again," he smiled.

Rinoa frowned at him taking in his every feature. His light brown hair neatly combed, his hazel eyes playfully gazing at her, his twisted, comical smile. Rinoa concluded that he was extremely good looking, but didn't hold a candle beside Squall. "Uhh…okay." And she pecked him on his cheek.

"Not exactly what I was expecting, but it'll do for now."

"What exactly were you expecting?"

"You'll find out some day…I'll drop by at around six?"

"What for?"

"For dinner at my Aunt's restaurant."

"Oh, yeah, sure. See ya."

"Bye." Rinoa shut the door and leant her back against its hard surface. _Why can't I shake this feeling? This feeling of...happiness. I haven't felt this way since Squall left...is it a sign? Should Brendan and me be more than friends? He certainly does seem like a nice guy-definitely boyfriend material, but what if it turn out that Squall is alive, what happens then?_

I know I'll never forget Squall, but I guess I have to face the fact that he isn't here. He mightn't be dead, but he isn't here. So...i guess I'm kind of free. I think I will go out with Brendan.

What does the future hold?

A/N-yay! Brendan and Rinoa are getting together! Hahaha I'm not happy that they're getting together or anything cos I believe in Squinoa all the way, but as a writer it means I'm making (slight) progress. So ya……plz review and tellz moi vat you tink about zis chappy. Thanks for all you interest. Have a nice day!!


	9. Strangers

Disclaimer: I dun got a thing! I have nothing, nothing NOTHING, if I don't have you…umm no ideas where that came from. But yeh, the only people I own are Brendan, Iona Sullivan…umm all the Sullivan's…they are my puppets. Yes…well Squaresoft own all the FF characters as you know.

~ ~ ~

****

Chapter 9-Strangers

~ ~ ~

There was a brisk knock on the door. Frowning, Rinoa turned off the tv and opened the door.

"Rumour has it you're going out with Brendan tonight."

"And who might 'rumour' be?"

Selphie smiled, "teehee…Zell!"

"And where did Zell happen to hear this…er…information from?"

"Why, the lucky man himself!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes and murmured, "unbelievable…"

"What dya say, Rin? Anyways…what time is that BIG date?! Shouldn't ya be getting ready?"

She glanced at the clock, "Selph, its only 4:30, it won't take me an hour and a half to get ready…it isn't even a date, I don't know what the big deal is, people go on dates all the time…"

"Rin, you're not 'people', you never go out…you hardly go out with me! And I'm your best friend!"

"That's not true!…is it?" Selphie merely nodded.

Rin cast her vision down, "I'm sorry Selph, I guess I haven't been myself lately…"

"Try three years…"

"Ok…three years, but I thought you above all people would understand…I mean, if Irvine went missing, though it may be extremely hard to believe, you'd go through depression. I just needed time to accept it. I'm sorry I never told you this…but…since you are one of my best friends…umm…it doesn't feel right to tell only one of you…where's Quisty?"

"Umm…not too far, I'll go grab her if you want…"

"Yeh thanks," and like a bolt of lightning Selphie had run out to grab Quistis who was in her room somewhere down the hall. 

Quistis yawned having been awoken, rather unexpectedly, "So what's up?"

"Ok, I shoulda told you guys heaps long ago, but…Squall and I weren't…well…only friends, we were kinda engaged…" Rinoa's voice trailed, waiting for outbursts from her friends.

"Rinoa, why didn't you tell us, how long had it been…"

"Where's the ring?!"

"Selphie!" Quistis scolded. "Well?" she asked again waiting for a response.

"It wasn't long, well…the morning he left for his 'secret mission' I went back to his dorm, I don't exactly know why, and there was this box, with a little note saying 

__

'put it on, we'll plan everything when I get back'

…he didn't even ask, he didn't have to. He knew as well as I did that it was time…"

"So what you're saying is, you two were own your way to the alter!"

"Well, yeah, pretty much, if you wanna put it in so many words."

"Geez, Rin. I had no idea…and here we were pressuring you and everything when you'd lost…your future husband."

"Yeah, now do you understand why I was…a little depressed for a while? But hey, I'm making progress right?!" Rinoa asked trying to get off the subject, "So, what am I gonna wear tonight?"

~*~*~*~

"I'm heading over to the restaurant now, Squall. Are you coming?"

He remained silent, not making a move.

"Squall!?" 

Still no answer.

"Squall? If you're still thinking about your girlfriend all I have to say is its no one else's fault but yours. If you love her as much as you say you do, why won't you even tell her that you are alive."

"I don't want to be a burden…besides, I'm sure she's found someone else by now."

"And if she hasn't, don't you want to at least try? She was you fiancee for Hyne's sake!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? Trust me, Squall. I know how it feels to lose a husband, I know all too well, don't give me that shit. Now are you coming with me or not?" she asked in a more-than-annoyed tone.

"I'll come. Sorry Mrs. Sullivan."

"Its not me who you should apologise to. I don't know who she is or where she is, but she has got every right to know that you are alive and….well…alive. Her heart is probably broken."

"Come on Mrs Sullivan, lets just go." She took his arm and led him out the door and across the road. "I love her, Mrs Sullivan, that's why I'm doing this."

"Fine, fine. Go on, sit down at the bar, I'll get you some dinner." She walked towards the kitchen shouting at the chefs. She came back holding a plate of food and placed it in front of Squall.

"What is it?" he asked, smelling it carefully.

"The chef's are feeling a little lazy, its still early and hardly any one comes any more, so they just made you a hot dog. Hope that's fine?"

__

Where's Zell when you need him? Squall almost started laughing at the memory. He picked it up and took a bite, smiling at the taste of it. "Its fine, thankyou."

~*~*~*~

Brendan nervously stood outside Rinoa's door. Students watched him warily as he went to knock on the door countless times, each time rethinking his actions and returning his arm to his side. Aware of their eyes on him he turned his head to them, their eyes quickly averting their eyes, feigning interest in other objects. _What's to be nervous about? Its not a date. We agreed that it was a simple outing of friends. Come on! Just knock damn it!_ For the hundredth time, he lifted his arm to knock when the door opened. Quistis came out shouting something behind her that she didn't realise Brendan was there until she almost trampled on him.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Brendan, I didn't see you. Hey Rin! Time to go!"

Brendan sighed in relief. Rinoa came out wearing a pair of hipster jeans and a tank top. She was followed by the ever smiling Selphie who gave him a wink.

"So, shall we go?" he managed to spit out without stuttering.

"Yep, sure thing." They both walked toward the dormitory area exit while Quistis and Selphie made their way in the opposite direction.

"I sure hope he doesn't try anything with her," the blonde instructor whispered anxiously.

"Don't worry, he looks like a pretty decent guy."

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving."

"Rinoa's not an idiot. I don't think she'd go off with someone she didn't trust. We should trust him too."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want her to be hurt again. I swear, if Squall is alive, he is so gonna get his arse kicked."

- - -

The two made their way out of Balamb Garden and started the long trek to Dollet. The remained in relative silence, though Brendan felt compelled to say something. He attempted several times to make small talk, each time failing. _I am so bad at this stuff!_ he thought. finally Rinoa got the idea that he wanted to communicate just to fill in the one sided awkwardness. 

"Listen, we don't have to talk or anything. I mean, silence is not going to kill us."

"Oh sorry, I just wasn't sure of what I was meant to do."

"You don't have to do anything. Just act normally." So they continued in silence. They had been walking for twenty minutes and the city had only just begun to show. As a force of habit, Rinoa started humming softly to herself, unaware that Brendan was listening intently. She had upon her face a sweet, content smile as if recalling some memory from the past.

"What song you humming?" she was shaken out of her reverie.

"Oh, its nothing. Hey I see the city. Not long to go now." They reached the city and Rinoa followed Brendan as he steered away from the city's centre, going to the more suburbian area, though still in view of the 'bright lights'. They came upon a quaint restaurant named 'The Benita Banquet'.

"Umm, Brendan, what's Benita, is that some kind of food?'

"No, that's my aunt's maiden name, its her family's restaurant," he laughed. "I'm thirsty as, let's go in and get a drink." Rinoa nodded in agreement.

"But there aren't any people in it, are you sure its open?"

"Yup, I see my aunt talking to some guy. Oh he's the guy who's been boarding with my aunt. Can't remember his name. A Steve something or another." They walked in, making a bell ring as they opened the door.

"Brendan Sullivan!" a soft voice called. In a matter of seconds Mrs Sullivan had walked to the front door, hugging the slightly squirming Brendan.

"Uh, hi aunt Iona," he said, gently releasing himself from her grasp. "My senses tell me you don't get much business any more."

"How'd you know that?" she frowned questioningly.

"Well, I read it in a paper. My guess would be that your main evening entertainer has quit the job."

"Sadly yes, I meant to ask you if you find someone for me. I'm in desperate need of a singer."

"Already done. Aunt Iona, this is Rinoa. She's got a fabulous voice and she said she'd be willing." It was now Rinoa's turn to experience a hug. She was quite unprepared seeing as she was observing her surroundings, admiring the beautiful furnishing.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

Letting go she pointed to the stage. A small elevated platform in the corner of the restaurant, clearly visible from the entrance. "Why don't you go get yourself settled, check it out. There's a microphone, piano, sound system if you have backup music. If you need anything just let me know."

"Hey, Aunty, can we have some drinks, we had to walk from Garden. they conveniently landed a good half hour walk away."

Iona Sullivan's eyes widened, "Garden? Balamb Garden?" A nod was her response. "So that's where you're going to school now. Come to the bar Brendan, I'll fix you two up with something." Mrs Sullivan watched Rinoa make her way to the stage slowly while Brendan followed her to the bar. "So Brendan," she whispered, "Is she your girlfriend."

"Rinoa? Gee, I don't know. I thought maybe it was possible last night, but I don't think so any more." He took his place beside the man who was still silent. "Oh hey, you're Steven, right?" not getting a response he turned to look at his aunt, who shook her head, telling him not to talk to him. Raising his eyebrows he said, "um, we'll just have water, thanks." Brendan averted his vision to the stage where Rinoa had taken her place at the piano. She just sat there gazing around her, then her eyes stopped and focused on something. _Is she staring at me?_ he thought. _Nah, she's looking past me...at Steve?_ He followed her gaze at the silent man, then back to her. She shook her head and concentrated on the piano, hitting random notes.

__

What's going on?

A/N-wow! By far that is my longest chapter!! And guess what!!! Nope your wrong…..i aint gonna tell any more. Umm…yeh, I hope you like this chapter cos it perhaps the hardest one I had to write, and the next chapter will be even more challenging. It will be written in two pov's….so you have had fair warning. Anyhoo….plz review!! I love feedback, tell me how good of crap it was….so that you will either inflate or deflate my ego….depending on your comment. But my ego doesn't need to be deflated any more than it is…hint hint…so NO FLAMERS! Thanks again. bye!


	10. Suspicion

Disclaimer: don't own Squaresoft or their characters, I am, however, in the process of making my own company Trisoft…yes…very lame….but yeh, don't own Squall, Rin or any of that gang…I only own the Sullivan's….so don't sue me….i'm poor enough as it is.

- - -

****

Chapter 10-Suspicion

- - - 

Squall's POV

__

I heard the door open, not an unusual thing to happen at a restaurant like the 'Benita Banquet'. It was what Mrs Sullivan shouted that startled me slightly.

"Brendan Sullivan!" _That little twerp? Weren't we talking about him the other day? A real sweet talker, that one, really annoying. I remember him clearly now. He was the one playing that guitar all night. I hate being disturbed at night. That's when I can think the most about Rinoa. Rinoa? What was he saying?_

"…Aunt Iona, this is Rinoa. She's got a fabulous voice and she said she'd be willing."_ Rinoa?_ _My Rinoa?? It has to be, her name is Rinoa and she has a great voice. What in Hyne's name is she doing here!_

"I'm glad I could be of service." _No doubt about it any more. That was her voice. I could recognise that voice anywhere. What's the twerp saying now? Garden?_

"Garden? Balamb Garden?" _Thankyou Mrs. Sullivan, you took the words right out of my mouth. Isn't he gonna answer? Argh! He probably shook his head or nodded._

"So that's where you're going to school now. Come to the bar Brendan, I'll fix you two up with something." _Okay, he did nod. Not good. I'll just sit here in silence, that's my specialty after all._

"So Brendan, is she your girlfriend." _My Rinoa? His girlfriend, I don't think so. Wait, she doesn't know I'm here. Heck she doesn't even know I'm alive. Sure I wanted her to move on, but I never intended to meet the guy. Please say no, please say no... _

"Rinoa? Gee, I don't know. I thought maybe it was possible last night, but I don't think so any more." _Yes! I'd be damned if she ever chose to go out with the annoying twerp. He thinks he's the king of everywhere._ "Oh hey, you're Steven, right?" _He talking to me? Steve? Oh yeah, that's what Mrs. Sullivan calls me when other people are around. Nah, this moron doesn't deserve an answer. It's not like I've ever talked to him before. Silence, that's better. The piano begins to sound. Rin's gonna play? It's her mother's song. Hyne I wish I could see her now. Just to see her angelic face again. she didn't sing though. She just played the piano. Aww...I've got to get out of here. I can't move though. She might recognise me..._

- - -

Rinoa's POV

__

Woah! This piano is beautiful. Such a rich, walnut colour. It's a baby grand too, must've been heaps expensive. Wow! Nice chair as well. There's so many tables! So many people will be watching. Maybe if I just keep looking at the number of seats and pretend they're people I'll get over my stage fright. Umm, than again, maybe not. Brendan seems to be talking to that Steve guy. Steve? He looks so familiar. His hunched shoulders, the way his head hung...Rin stop this. It's not him...it can't be. What can I play. "Eyes on Me". That's always a good one to warm up with. He's so like...Squall. sure his hair is longer, but hair does grow, it's possible right. Oh Hyne! What if it is him? I can't seem to open my mouth. Nothing would come out, even if I did. ack! I can't play any more. I have to know. If I could talk to him, then I'd know.

"Rinoa, why don't you come down from there. I'll try to get the chefs cooking something."

"Thankyou."_ Now's my chance, should I talk to him? He doesn't look like the type to talk. Another Squall idiosyncrasy. Ack! Maybe I'm just being an idiot._

"Sorry, chefs are being really lazy, I'm sorry. But hot dogs are all they're going to prepare tonight."

"Thankyou." _Is that all I'm ever going to say all night?_

"It's fine aunty, you'll have to get the chefs ready for the customer influx when Rinoa starts singing." _Oh good Hyne! Smile, that's right. Ok. There goes all my confidence, I don't know if I'll be able to do this._

- - -

"Brendan, it's a bit dark to walk back to Garden, don't you think? Why don't you spend the night ate my house then you can walk back in the morning."

"Umm, I don't know."

"Yeah, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You won't be any trouble. I've got plenty of room. And I could cook you all breakfast tomorrow! It'll be like old times Brendan." 

He looked warily at Rinoa. "Sure, why not."

Mrs Sullivan smiled. "Why don't you two go on ahead, you know where the spare key is, don't you Brendan?"

"Yup. Come on Rinoa." The two left, Rinoa looking at Squall, or Steve, thoughtfully. 

When they had left Iona Sullivan raised her eyebrow at Squall. "So, we have Balamb Garden students staying the night."

"Only one student."

"_Students_, Squall. There's two of them."

"Can you tell me something. What did the girl look like?" 

"Well, black hair, brown eyes…" That was all he needed to hear.

"She's not a student."

"How do you know?" she frowned at him, then widened her eyes upon the revelation. "You mean, is she your…?"

"Yes," Squall nodded. "You can't let her know the truth. Do you think she suspects?"

"Umm…no I don't think so. Though she did look at you rather suspiciously when she walked out of here just now. Come on. We better go. You go straight to your room when we get in. I'll get the other's settled."

"Mrs. Sullivan, can I ask one request."

"Sure."

"Please don't put them in the same room."

"Geez Squall, I'm not an idiot," she rolled her eyes.

They walked the short distance across the road, Mrs Sullivan opening the door to let him in. "Go to your room now." Squall merely nodded and obeyed, unaware of Rinoa eyeing him as he traced the walls with his hand casually, having left his walking stick in his room.

"Brendan, you can have your usual room and Rinoa, if you'll follow me, I'll show you your room for tonight." Brendan stayed in the living room while Iona took Rinoa to a corridor with five doors all on one side, four doors on the other and another door at the end of the corridor. "The room at the end of the corridor is the bathroom," she stated while pointing to it. Mrs Sullivan then led to the furthest door of the four doors, closest to the bathroom. "You can stay here for tonight, you go in and I'll get you a spare pair of pyjamas."

"Thanks Mrs Sullivan." Rinoa opened the door and used the light available from the mezzanine to find a light switch. Finding it she flipped it, illuminating a very simple, yet beautiful room. The walls were a light rose pink, the carpet a creamy colour. The single window had beautifully made curtains. There was also a bed, full-length mirror, wardrobe, a desk and chair. Iona Sullivan came back holding a pair of pyjamas and an extra blanket. "Umm, Mrs Sullivan, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have so many bedrooms?"

"Oh, I grew up in this house and I had quite a lot of sibling and cousins who regularly came over. So we had a lot of rooms to accommodate them. Now they're all empty. My husband and I never had children, so it was rather lonely when he died…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. At least you have some company. Steve, is it, keep you company doesn't he?"

"Yes, he's been with me three years. Well, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning. There are towels in the bathroom, spare toothbrushes in the first drawer. If you need anything else, just ask Brendan, he knows where to find everything."

"Thankyou so much, um, would it be alright to use your phone?"

"Oh sure, go ahead, its in the kitchen." Rinoa smiled and switched the light off, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen where she found Brendan eating ice cream. He smiled at her and she smiled back not saying anything. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to Quistis' dorm at Garden.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quisty its Rinoa."

"Where are you? Me and Selph can't wait to have a gossip session!"

"Well not tonight, I'm staying the night at Brendan's Aunt's house."

"You what?!"

"You heard me."

"You two aren't…?"

"What? Oh don't be an idiot. Of course not! Anyway, I just called to tell you that, so don't let Garden leave without us. We'll be there in the morning." 

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and made her way back to her bedroom. Not bothering to turn on the light, she lay on the bed staring out of the window to where the moon was. She thought of Squall, visualising his face, his eyes. Closing her eyes to envision him more, she was slowly drawn into sleep.

- - -

She awoke two hours later, disgusted to find that she had fallen asleep in day clothes and without brushing her teeth. Groggily, she got up, picking up the pyjamas and walked to where she thought the door was. She opened the door after finding it then closed the door resting her head on it of a bit. She went into the bathroom and turned the light on where she found the switch on the doorframe. She blinked furiously at the instant illumination. She put the pyjamas down on the dresser and went to the sink to wash her face, trying to get rid of some of her sleepiness. _Toothbrush, toothbrush, toothbrush...oh yeh, top drawer._ She found one and promptly began brushing her teeth. When she had finished, she changed into the pyjamas, after which releasing her hair from the pony tail, combing it with her fingers. She switched the light off and, as a force of habit from living in her dorm for four years, turned right to where she expected her bed to be. She was surprised to find a door there instead. Forgetting that she was in a different house and that her room was to the left of the bathroom, she opened the door.

"Who's there?" a raspy, obviously tired, voice called. Rinoa was then surprised out of her slightly sleepy state, recalling that she was in a different house, and must've been in the wrong room.

"Crap, sorry, I must've gone into the wrong room, "she said turning to go back out of the room.

"Rinoa?" she stopped dead in her tracks. That voice. The way he had said her name.

She could recognise that voice anywhere. 

A/N-ok so I said two pov's…I hadta go with three…I got greedy ok!! I admit it!…ok…so how was that? What will happen next chapter I wonder?? All will be revealed in a week or so…..plz R&R….i love feedback of all sorts, though good reviews are more liked ^.^…..yah…I hope you all enjoyed that, it was a rather challenging piece to write and I appreciate all people who have given encouragement. So wat you waiting for?? You gonna review or not? No?….oh..ok, sorry to hear that. Wait, you are?! Yay! You must made my day!! XD laterz then… 


	11. Revelations

Disclaimer-yes well…la la la….Squaresoft owns FF8 and all characters except the Sullivan's yada yada…you know the drill.

- - -

****

Chapter 11-Revelations

- - -

****

"Rinoa?" she heard a voice call, it was unmistakably someone she had known and loved for almost five years. _Squall_!

"Squall? Is that you?" she asked, breathing quickly.

No response.

She took a step forward to the bed. 

__

Crap! She knows its me. "Rinoa, please." He struggled to get up.

"Squall?" She asked again. "Is it…really you…or am I…dreaming?" she questioned quietly, swallowing every few words.

"Yes, it's me," he sighed. Standing up from his sitting position.

"Shall I turn the lights on? Are you alright?"

"Don't bother, Rin. It won't make a difference."

"Difference? What do you mean?" she cried still planted on the spot, not knowing whether or not to rush into his arms, tears on the verge of falling. She had found her love. 

"Rinoa, where are you?" The moon had by now shifted and could be seen through Squall's window. A slightly puzzled Rinoa used its light to find her way to Squall. She gently made her way to him over the short distance and took his hand. Rinoa was overcome by an immense change, like she was once again complete. She wasted no more time and held her arms around him, afraid that if she let go he might disappear.

Squall, too, was subdued to distant feelings of passion. How good it felt to be held again-to be loved. "Rinoa, please, don't make this harder for me."

"I don't understand. You've been alive all this time and you never once wanted to tell me?" The tears were, by now, freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Rin, this isn't going to be easy for me or for you, but please listen." They stayed in each other arms, Squall whispering where he sensed her ear to be. "Rinoa, I really did want to come back, but I just couldn't. You don't know how many times I was tempted to call you and ask you to come and get me, but I'd been fighting with myself for so long, so I just decided that my staying away from you was the best. You could go and live your life free of a burden."

"Squall, what burden? You'd never be a burden to me."

"But I would be." Squall paused, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Rin…Rinoa, I'm blind." 

Rinoa held her breath for a moment, digesting what had just been said. _Her Squall blind? His beautiful eyes no longer having the power to see the world._

"You're…you're blind?" she asked in confirmation. Squall's head nodded.

"I can't see a thing. I won't be able to watch any suns rise or set, I'd never be able to see the towns we pass by, I won't…"he paused to take a breath, "I won't be able to see you beautiful face again."

Silence surrounded them.

It was in this moment of silence when Rinoa slowly released her grasp of Squall. She brought her hands up to his face and held it, gently caressing his features. His rough cheeks, the scar and eventually his eyes. She felt the small damage that had been done; the cause of his blindness. She released her hold of his face, resting her arms around his shoulders causing him to bend slightly until their lips made contact. Squall tightened his arms already resting around her hips, pulling her closer to him, relishing in the moment that he had dreamt of for so long. 

Reluctantly they both broke apart, still staying within close proximity of each other, foreheads touching and resting on each other.

"Squall, I still love you. Nothing could ever change that."

"I love you too, Rin. That's why I stayed away."

"No," she said shaking her head slightly, "If you did love me the you would have told me, you would've released me of the pain I felt for three years, you would've come back," she cried.

"I wanted to."

"I would've taken care of you, nothing would've changed."

"But I _did_ change. I can't see any more. Do you know what kind of trouble that would've been? I don't want you to live a life weighed down by me."

"I do."

"What are talking about?"

"Do you think that you were an easy person to live with even before your blindness? Trust me, you weren't. But I got through that, and I'm more than prepared to go through it again, just as long as I'm with you. Will you come back to Garden? Please say yes Squall…for me."

Breathing a sigh, he nodded in slight defeat. _Heck, I'd do anything for you Rin..._ "Alright, Rin."

Satisfied with her answer she took his hand and led him back to the bed. "Come on Squall, let's get some sleep." They both lay on the bed, Squalls arms around Rinoa's waist, her back facing him.

"So what's new at Garden?" he asked in a whisper, determined to listen to her voice as long as possible.

Rinoa shrugged, "Well, Seifer's the Commander now, so you've kinda lost that job."

"That's okay, I never wanted it anyway."

"I know that all too well," she giggled. "Umm, Quistis and Seifer are together, Irvine and Selphie are still a couple, Zell's still into hotdogs, we don't see a lot of Cid any more. We had the Spring Ball just last night, organised by Selphie…" her voice trailing, recalling the event that had happened between her and Brendan.

As if reading her mind, he inquired, "So are you and Brendan…?"

"Hyne no, at least I hope not."

"I heard him saying something about you being able to be his girlfriend last night, but he wasn't sure. What's that about?"

Rinoa bit her lip. _Should I tell him?_ "Well…last night we…we kissed. I told him that it didn't mean anything this morning and it really didn't. it was all in the moment, and I was thinking of you the whole time," she added quickly. "Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry" _Liar! Well...it is kinda my fault though..._ he thought, instead he said, "It meant nothing. Besides, you didn't know I was alive. And I know that you would never cheat on me…would you?" His response was a nudge in the ribs.

"Is it stupid question time? Of course I wouldn't. And according to Selphie I 'haven't been out for three years'." Squall tightened his hold of Rinoa.

"Am I that hard to get over?" he smiled.

"Could your ego get any bigger? Shuttup now, let's get some sleep."

"Okay, Rin." Then he kissed her head. This is what he had missed the most. Her being with him, the mood she set him in. "I'm sorry," he muttered. He didn't get a response for awhile so he assumed she had fallen asleep.

"Sorry for what?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Sorry for leaving you alone and being stubborn."

She turned in his arms to face him. "Apology accepted. As for your being stubborn, I'm used to it." She kissed him quickly then closed her eyes, getting into a comfortable position. 

Nothing more was said.

- - -

Iona Sullivan walked from the kitchen where she had breakfast cooking. She firstly knocked on Brendan's door then went in.

"Brendan. Wake up. Breakfast is almost ready. Get cleaned up."

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec," he responded without moving or opening an eyelid. She went and closed the door behind her. Next was Rinoa. Following the same procedure she knocked and walked in, surprised when she saw the bed was empty, the blankets a little crumpled. _Must've gone for some exercise, she seems like the athletic type._ Without another thought of Rinoa's whereabouts she crossed the hall, knocking on Squall's door quickly. She walked in.

"Squ…" was all she had said when she saw Squall _and_ Rinoa together sleeping in each other's arms. _They look so sweet together!_ She quietly walked out and closed the door behind her, smiling to herself. Not wanting to disturb them she called from outside the door, "Steve! Get up! Breakfast is almost ready." She was careful to use his alias, seeing that Brendan could've been listening.

Rinoa was the first to open her eyes, though it wouldn't have made much difference to Squall. "Come on Squall, we better get up. Breakfast smells good." She tried getting up but Squall's arms restrained her. "Squall let go, I'm kinda hungry."

"Stay awhile, let Brendan go first, he'd find it weird if he saw you coming out of my room."

"How do you know that he'll see?"

"'Cause his room is next door to mine."

"How did you know that?" she frowned.

"He used to keep me up at nights because he'd play his damn guitar."

Rinoa laughed, "You really don't like him do you?"

"Despise him." 

"Well I'm going out, I don't care if he sees." Squall released her. She walked to the door and opened it almost colliding into Brendan. "Oh, good morning," she said before closing the door and quickly walking into the bathroom. _Wasn't she in the other room? I saw her sleeping in the other room. That's Steve's room..._

He stepped back as he saw the door swinging back. "Good Morning, Steve."

"Oh hey, Brendan. Is the bathroom taken?"

"Yeah, Rinoa's in there." _Though you probably knew that, seeing as she just came out of the same room!_

"Oh, I see. Thanks." That said he retreated back into his room. When he heard Brendan's footsteps disappear down the hallway he went back outside of his room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Rin, hurry up!" The door opened promptly.

"Fine, fine, I'll change after breakfast." She kissed him quickly and made her way to the kitchen. Brendan was already seated at the table eating what looked like fried bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Smells good, Mrs Sullivan."

"Thankyou Rinoa," she smiled. "Have a nice sleep last night?"

Rinoa blushed at the question. "Oh, yes thanks." Brendan saw the blush and wasn't sure of how to interpret it. _Did she and Steve...? No way! Rinoa would never do that. It's totally a misunderstanding. Maybe she went in to wake him up. That must be it_.

"When can you start working?"

"Oh, well I'll have to think about it. Could I get back to you in about a week?" _I still have to discuss it with Squall._

"Sure, whenever you're ready," she smiled.

Squall came in shortly afterwards. "Morning Mrs Sullivan."

"Good morning, Squall. Would you like breakfast this morning?"

"No thanks. I'll just have some orange juice, though." 

"Sure thing." Iona nodded. She went and poured him a glass, placing it in front of him. He felt along the table, careful not to knock anything over.

Brendan watched thoughtfully and tried to make a joke, "What are you, blind or something?" he said with a laugh. He got a glare from his Aunty.

"Uhh, yes actually I am, Brendan." Brendan stopped his laughing and looked at his aunt who was shaking her head. 

"Oh, I didn't mean any offence." _Shit! How the hell was I suppose to know he was blind. I just thought he was the loner type, the way he hung his head, and his hair hid his eyes most of the time._

"None taken," he replied nonchalantly. _Moron! Can't he figure things outs for himself? Or does he need to be spoon fed all the time?_

Rinoa watched with interest and was on the verge of laughing, herself, at Brendan's ignorance. Finishing her breakfast she excused herself, "Well, that was delicious Mrs Sullivan. I have to change though, I'll be back to help wash the dishes."

"Oh don't worry Rinoa, I'll be able to take care of it." Rinoa smiled then departed to her room. Iona took Rinoa's plate and started washing. Suddenly Brendan turned to Steve. "Steve, I'm sorry if this is all a misunderstanding, but I saw Rinoa coming out of your room this morning. To be blunt, I don't appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend." _Girlfriend? My girlfriend? Did I just said that?_

__

Girlfriend? Are you dreaming, buddy? First you make fun of me...ok accidentally...then you call Rin your girlfriend! That's going past the line! "Well, Brendan, I don't appreciate you calling _my fiancee_ your girlfriend," he stated through gritted teeth

Brendan was struck dumb. 

After a moment of silence Brendan managed to spit out, "Rinoa is your fiancee? I didn't even know she was engaged. She did have a boyfriend…but he died…"he said mostly to himself, shaking his head in the process.

"Well, I'm very much alive."

"Then you must be…"

"Squall Leonhart." Iona answered for him.

A/N-well…I thought that leaving that cliffhanger was a little…er…cruel, so I decided to update…not really all that difficult considering all I hafta do is upload it. I've already written up to chapter 13!! All read to be uploaded…I wrote them all in advance because I have exams coming up and its much easier to copy, paste and upload than it is to write a whole chapter then copy, paste and upload. I'm sure all of you know exactly wat I'm on about…I apologise if you don't. well, thankyou for everyone who's still showing interest…your reviews sure do brighten up my day and gives me new motivation to continue…anyhoo…that's was a really round about way of saying…**please review!!!** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you probably expected…there will be a lot of Squinoa fluff in the future from here on in! but its not all bad ;) the story is far from over…I assure you. Thanks again!! luv y'all!!


	12. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: yada yada don't own squaresoft yada yada don't own ff8 either yada yada. The only characters I will ever own are Brendan and Iona. So now I'll shuttup, who really reads disclaimers anyway?

- - -

****

Chapter 12-Truth Be Told

- - -

Brendan turned to his Aunty, "You've been lying to me."

"Well, I couldn't really go against his wishes."

"Does Rinoa know?" he asked.

"Of course, why do you think she was in my room this morning."

"You're a dickhead."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been alive all this time, and from what I've heard, Rinoa's been suffering from a broken heart for years."

Squall was getting really annoyed. _I don't need to hear this shit from this moron._ "I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand 'cause you're oh so perfect. You don't know anything about who I am or what kind of life I have to live, so shut the hell up."

"Stop it both of you," Mrs Sullivan sternly said. "Brendan go fix your bed." Brendan left, muttering to himself like a stubborn four-year-old. Squall expected to get a lecture about how right Brendan was and that he had no right to snap at him. Instead he was asked, "So, you have an enjoyable night?"

"Umm, it was reasonable, "he answered, not exactly sure what she was leading to.

"Oh no need to hide it. I saw you two asleep this morning. Sorry I didn't mean to barge in, but I didn't really expect Rinoa to be there. So, you told her huh?"

Squall nodded slowly, "It was like nothing had changed; it was like I'd never left."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, Rin wants me to go back to Garden. I won't have my job as Commander anymore, so that's a relief. But I won't really be able to do anything as a SeeD. I don't really know what I'm going to do."

"Well you're going back to Garden, that's a start. Are you going to go with them when they walk back?"

"I don't know. I'll have to talk it over with Rin. What room is she in?"

"The one directly opposite yours."

"Thanks," he said as he got up, feeling his way to the bedroom corridor. _So that's why she ended up in my room, she must've taken a wrong turn._ He got to his room and turned to have his back to it, reaching his hands out in front of him. Then he walked a few paces, and feeling the hard surface before him, knocked on the door. "It's me, Rin. Could I come in?"

"Sure," he heard softly through the door. She opened the door and took his hand, leading him into the room. "What's up?" she asked as she shut the door behind him.

"About coming back to Garden. I don't want to just show up with people staring at me as if I were some ghost."

"Yeah, I know. Why don't you come back tonight? By then I would've told the gang and Cid. They're all that need to know right?"

"Yeah. Do you think anyone will hate me?"

She took both his hands in her's and said, "Squall, I'm positive no one will hate you…except Seifer, Quistis and Selphie." She laughed softly and Squall softly stroked her hands as he pulled her in for another kiss. Squall was playfully stroking her neck when he came across the chain that she always wore. He traced it down to where he knew the rings hung. He felt each one. The ring that he had given her before they were even going out, her mother's ring and…wait. _Since when were there three rings?_ Squall pulled away and asked softly, "What's the third ring?"

"That's my engagement ring, silly. I actually only put it on the chain yesterday morning when I told Quistis and Selphie that we were engaged. I had put it away; I didn't want to look at it. It reminded me too much of you. How ironic that the same day I accept the possibility of your death I also find you. I always knew you were alive," she said as she hugged him closer to her.

"Thanks for believing in me, Rin," he whispered as he stroked her hair. After a few moments Rinoa stepped away.

"Well, I think I'd better start heading off to Garden. I'll get Zell to pick you up, ok?"

"Alright, just give me a call when he's on his way." Rinoa gave him a quick hug and turned to go out of the room. 

"Bye, Rin."

"I'll see you soon." She left him alone in the room, her eyes still staring back at him.

She reached the kitchen where Mrs Sullivan and Brendan were talking. "Ready to go?" Brendan asked detachedly when he saw her.

"Yup. Mrs Sullivan, I'll send my friend to pick Squall up later today. I'll give you a call, of course."

"Alright Rinoa, have a safe walk back. Are you sure you won't take any snacks Brendan?"

"We're fine Aunty. Come on, let's go." 

"Don't wait too long to visit again."

"I won't," he replied briefly. They stepped out of the house and walked out to the road, retracing their steps from yesterday. Brendan had purposely been walking faster and Rinoa was tired of trying to keep up.

"Slow down Brendan. Honestly, I don't know why you're still in a rush to get back to Garden. I mean, its not like you have class. It's Sunday." She didn't get any response so she ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned and she saw a scowl on his face. "Brendan, what's the matter?"

"Gee, I dunno. I just found out that you're engaged _and_ that your fiancee is alive. You could've told me Rinoa."

"Why? I wasn't obligated to tell you anything. Heck I only found about Squall this morning as well, so what have you got to be pissed about?"

"I just embarrassed myself in front of your 'fiancee'."

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear you making a fool of yourself. I hardly think I was away long enough for you to make a fool of yourself."

"I told him off for hitting on you, and I called you…my girlfriend." _Crap! Why do I have to be so damn honest?!_

Unbelievable. "I told you yesterday, the kiss meant nothing! I have never ever said that we were going out or anything to imply I wanted more than friendship, accept it. I'm sorry, but I fail to see why you should be pissed at me for not telling you things you had no right to know in the first place, when you go off and assume things to be, just so that you sound good." She stormed off in a rage. _What a jerk! I didn't have to tell him anything. I haven't even told all of my close friends. What gives him any more right to know about such things?_

Brendan tagged along behind, the scowl still present on his face. _I knew I was being an idiot. It just came out. He was meant to be dead anyway. I shouldn't have called her my girlfriend though, I admit that was wrong. But hey, a guy can dream right?_

Neither spoke for the rest of the trek back to Garden. When they reached the entrance, Rinoa glanced at her watch. _10:45. They're probably still in the cafeteria. _So she hastily walked there, scanning the room for her friends. She saw them sitting around the same table talking amongst themselves. She took a chair from another table and placed it next to where Quistis was sitting.

"Hey Rin, when did you get back?"

"Just then. Listen, I have something to tell you guys…"

"How was your date with Brendan?" Selphie interrupted.

"It wasn't a date. Brendan's a jerk," she replied quickly, shaking her head.   
"Anyway…I know none of you are going to believe me, and you're just going to think that I'm sick and delusional. But I assure you I'm fine and I wasn't dreaming." She paused to study their faces.

"Well?" Seifer encouraged.

Biting her lip, Rinoa continued, "I've found Squall. He's alive."

The group held their breaths, stopping whatever they were doing. They peered at Rinoa anxiously.

"Umm, Rin. Are you sure?" Quisits asked slowly.

"Of course I am. He _is_ alive and I'm _not_ dreaming. I slept with him, for Hyne's sake."

"Ok Rinoa, stop right there…too much information." Seifer smirked as he held a hand in front of him, gesturing her to stop.

"You morons! I don't mean in _that_ way. It's perfectly natural to fall asleep with someone without…you know. You guys are dirty!" she scolded them as they all laughed.

"Are you sure it was Squall?" Quistis asked again when the laughter had subsided.

"As sure as the sky is blue."

"So, where's he been all this time?" Seifer asked casually.

"In Dollet, staying with Brendan's Aunty. But there is one little thing that I have to tell you guys about." She paused again making sure she had all their attention. "He's changed a bit."

"Changed? In what way? He's a socialite?" Selphie asked

"Erm…not exactly." She paused again, trying to formulate her words. _There is no easy way of saying it._ "You guys…Squall's blind."

Another silence ensued.

"How'd that happen?" Irvine finally asked. 

"Well, I haven't asked him yet, I didn't want to ruin last night."

"Sure you didn't," Selphie giggled.

"Shuttup the lot of you. Nothing happened last night okay." _Liar! Nothing except finding Squall._ "Well, he's agreed to come back to Garden. But he's afraid that you all will hate him. You have to promise me that you won't be hostile towards him, at least for a month. Let him get settled again."

The group nodded and agreed. "Is that ok with you Seifer?"

"I promise that I won't give Squall a hard time for a month."

"Thanks."

"So what? Is he here?"

"No, I was wondering if you could pick him up later, Zell."

"Sure thing, but what's in it for me?"

"Hotdogs from the 'Benita Banquet.'"

"Woah! Ok Rin, I'll do it." Zell exclaimed excitedly.

"So Rin, what _did_ happen between you and Brendan?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Ugh, he was being a dickhead this morning. He was pissed at me for not telling him that Squall and I were engaged…"

"You're engaged?!" the males present interrogated in surprise. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Selphie and Quisits can fill you in about that. And because I didn't tell him, he went off at me, which I don't get because he's the one that told Squall off for 'hitting on his girlfriend'. What an idiot!"

"Oh, I'm guessin' Squall hit the roof when he heard that," Irvine said as he placed an arm around Selphie. "I know I would."

"I don't know, I wasn't there when it happened, but I don't think Squall would've been too happy. Anyway, I'm going to have a shower. I'll be in my room." She got up and casually walked out of the cafeteria, hearing Selphie and Quistis explaining everything to the boys. She got up to her room and went to take a shower. 

__

I should go tell Cid, she thought as she combed her wet hair. She made her way up to Cid's office. "Hey Xu, could I see Headmaster Cid?"

"Umm," she glanced at her computer screen, typing something in the process, "Sure go on ahead."

"Thanks," she smiled as she opened the door.

"Good morning Rinoa," the old man greeted her.

"Hi, I have something to tell you. 

"Why don't you take a seat."

"Oh, no thanks. Umm, Headmaster Cid, Last night I went to Dollet," she said, using her most polite voice.

"Yes I heard."

Rinoa bit her lip as she continued, "Well, while I was there, I was fortunate enough to find Squall."

He didn't seem at all surprised, which puzzled Rinoa slightly. "Well how exciting for you. Is he coming back to Garden?"

"Yes, he's coming this evening. Zell and I are picking him up."

"Well, why don't you two drop by when you come back. I'd like to discuss something with the two of you."

Rinoa frowned. "Um…okay. I'll talk to you later." She turned and walked out of the office._ What could he possibly have to discuss with us?_

* * *

A/N-well, this'll be the last time I update for a while, as I mentioned in the previous chapter I do have exams, starting next week and continuing to the week after, followed by a couple of assessments. So if you're wondering why I hadn't updated for more than two weeks, you have been told, but I understand and empathise with those of you with little patience. Anyhoo…yeh, please review I love feedback! And I just want to have a little note for the people who reviewed chapters 10 and 11, perhaps the hardest I've ever had to write, so I just want to acknowledge them individually:

****

Mariko: wow! I realise I'd seen a few reviews from you so I went through and looked at all your reviews, I think you've been one of my regular readers! Wow! That's an accomplishment for me! Anyhoo…hehehe…I'm sorry I left that cliffhanger after when Squall and Rin finally met, but it had to be done! I updated really soon afterwards, if you noticed, so I dind't leave you hanging for too long. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh btw, what does 'ja ne' mean, I'm really curious, you use it a lot and I have no idea what it means…do tell. Thanks again

****

Freelancer47: thanks for loving my fic! Its good to know someone, other than me ;), does. ^.^ heehee, anyhoo, sorry to you aswell for the cliffhanger and I'm glad you like fluff, there'll be a considerable amount of in the future. I had to have Brendan in Squall's shadow, and he had to be a prick and an idiot, he was meant to be likeable, though. I hope you keep enjoying this fic!

****

Stryker: you know, when I first started writing Brendan's character, I was going have him and Squall have it out, but I haven't fully decided on it yet. But Brendan isn't out of the story yet, so yes, there will be some more Squall/Brendan bickering. Glad to know you didn't go fully insane XD anyhoo, hope you're still enjoying this fic.

****

Charliegirl: don't hyperventilate, m'dear, and don't glare, you don't want any wrinkles. I honestly didn't think the end of last chapter was a cliffy, turns out it was, oh well ^.^ I'm glad you enjoyed and are enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it. thanks again, you've been a fairly regular reader too. I appreciate the time you take to review.

****

Angelprinczess29: WOW! I'm so honoured that one of my favourite authors is reading _my_ fic! OMG! Sorry that really excited me when I read your reviews. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the little Squall/Brendan moment in this chapter, it was a little fun, and I figured it had to be done. I just hadta say that I love Rhapsody and I really love reading On the Ice, which I've probably said countless times in my reviews, but they're so true! Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you did alright on your Braveheart essay.

****

Ima hopeless romantic: you've been a regular reader aswell! And for that I thank you. Sorry for leaving the cliffhanger unintentionally, I am not trying to make your head implode. You cried?! OMG! That's something I never expected someone to say, I never thought my words could have that impact, but I'm glad it touched you in some way. ^.^. anyhoo, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!

****

Jewels14: I'll try to update as soon as I can, just for you! I seem to be apologising a lot, eh? Call it a habit. Sorry for leaving you hanging, it had to be done, as I've said before, and I had no idea when I stopped the chapter there that it'd be considered as a cliffhanger. So yeh. Hope you like this chapter.

****

Icedragon6171: well I'm happy I received your review today! I don't usually get reviews from any other day besides when I update, so getting yours was an absolute treat! I'm glad you like my plot, it took a while to formulate and it still isn't quite how I had imagined. Thanks, also, for complimenting my writing style, it certainly is a first! I'm glad you think my writing style is good, I've always thought it too formal (I've always been a better essay writer than creative writer). Anyhoo, I don't intend to not finish this fic, this is one I will definitely continue and finish, it's too fun to write and as long as people continue reading, then I'll continue writing ^.^. thanks for your luck for my exams and you can rant as much as you like, I do it myself from time to time ;). Thanks!

****

Mystic Roses: dude, sorry if you're not totally getting this, I'll explain the story to you one day. Thanks for reviewing tho! Good luck with the exams!!

****

Butter: umm, mate…don't know if you read this but yeh if you are…when are you going to update your fic? Anyhoo…la la la, just hope you're liking it cos as I recall, this is the only final fantasy thing that you're 'remotely' into. Thanks for making the image btw.

****

Mariedel: last but not least, you thought I was gonna miss you out, didn't you. DIDN'T YOU! Hahaha nah, thanks for enduring my talking about this fic and I hope that you're enjoying it, even if you are only reading it out of obligation of being a friend. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing way back when. I love your fic!! Send the draft really soon! (yeh yeh yeh, I know exams, I'll be patient then)

A/N2-sorry if i've taken enough of your time, but I just wanted to say that I've changed my alias from _tinu-viel_ to **elanor tinuviel**. Sorry if that caused any confusion, if it did. also, I have an original story on fp.net under the same alias, so if any of you are interested, feel free to go and check it out. I am leaving it for a while, though, until I finish this fic. THANKS! Don't forget to review ^.^


	13. Coming Home

Disclaimer: who really reads these anyway? Anyway…for the record, I don't own Squaresoft, final fantasy or any of they're characters…so I am by all means still allowed to dream about them…right? No? uh oh….

- - -

****

Chapter 13-Coming Home

- - -

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Mrs Sullivan, we're coming to pick Squall up soon."

"Alright, well he's all ready to go."

"Listen, could I talk to him?"

"Sure thing," she said, after which covering the mouth-piece of the phone to shout, "Squall, phone, it's Rinoa."

He made his way carefully to the kitchen, taking the phone, "Thanks Mrs Sullivan." Putting the phone up to his ear he said, "Hey Rin, you coming 'round soon?"

"Uhuh."

"How'd ya get Zell to come and pick me up, some sort of bribery had to be involved," he smirked.

"Yup, I bribed him with hotdogs."

Squall laughed, "Yeh, that usually works."

"Something weird happened when I told Cid."

"What?"

"Well, he wants to talk to us when you get back…I'm not quite sure, but I've got a weird feeling about it."

"I'm sure its nothing."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yup…love you."

Unaware that Mrs Sullivan was still in the kitchen, he casually replied, "I love you, too. See ya." He ended the call and heard faint giggling. _Oh Hyne, she heard me. Best to ignore._

He walked back to his room and sat on the bed, inhaling the smell for the last time. He had spent so many days in the room, mostly thinking of – remembering - his life before his blindness. Breathing a sigh he lay back down remembering the events of last night, the way Rinoa had held him. _It'll never be the same again, will it..._

- - -

Rinoa set down the phone on the counter of the kitchenette and grabbed a sweater on the chair. _Just like old times_, she thought to herself as she made her way through the corridor to the cafeteria, recollecting the fact that she had had a conversation with Squall over the phone - a rare treat even before he left.

"Zell, come on, you ready?"

"Yup," he said getting up from his place at the table. "Let's go." They made their way down to the car park area. They had just made it out of Garden when Zell spoke, "So…how are you coping? Not overwhelmed or anything?"

"Well, of course I'm overwhelmed. I mean, I haven't seen him in three years. But…I dunno, I feel…complete again…I'm happy."

Zell smiled at her, "Well I'm really glad to hear that. You've been so…well…depressed these past three years. I was wonderin' if you'd ever be happy again."

"Thanks for the concern, Zell. Means a lot coming from you," she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ok, where do I go now?" he asked as they approached the city, clearly unaffected by her hit. Rinoa gave him the directions to the Sullivan residence.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Mrs Sullivan." They stepped out of the car, walking down the path to the door. She knocked and Iona promptly answered.

"Hi there Rinoa, this must be your friend."

"Yes, Mrs Sullivan, this is Zell. Zell, Mrs Sullivan." Zell grabbed at Iona's hand shaking it furiously.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to dine at the 'Benita Banquet'. I haven't had the honour yet, but I've heard so many good things about it - the entertainment _and_ the hot dogs."

Mrs Sullivan smiled at him. _Our hotdogs? They're on the children's menu...they really aren't that special._

Rinoa then stepped forward to whisper in her ear, "I asked Zell to drive in exchange for some hotdogs. Is that alright? I'll pay of course."

"Oh sure," she whispered back before raising her voice a little. "Well, why don't you come with me then and I'll fix you up with a hotdog. It's on the house." She released her hand from his grasp and led him to the restaurant, throwing a wink at Rinoa. She smiled and went inside to Squall's room. Seeing that he had fallen asleep she made her way over to the bed and sat next to him. She could see all his features clearly now in the broad daylight, soon to become dusk. The length of this hair had grown considerably, but nothing else had changed. She sat there entranced for a while just staring at him with a small smile on her face. After a few more minutes she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Squall stirred out of his sleep and kissed her back. "Hey."

"Hey. Ready to go home?" she asked, her face still centimetres away from his.

__

Home...boy was I ever. "You bet. Hey listen, where will I stay?" he queried, not moving off the bed.

"Oh, well, your room, of course." Rinoa sat back up, taking his hand.

"I still have a room?"

"Yeah. Cid insisted that we leave it. You know, I think it was out of respect or something."

"Come on. Where's Zell?" he asked as he got up from his position.

"Where do you think he'd be?"

"At the restaurant?"

"Eating hotdogs."

"How predictable," he laughed, grabbing the bags near the foot of the bed. Rinoa led the way out the door and to the car where Zell was already waiting with Mrs Sullivan, praising her.

"Have a nice afternoon tea?"

"Oh, Hyne yes." Was her response.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Thankyou for everything Mrs Sullivan," Squall thanked Iona. "I wouldn't have made it through without you."

Mrs Sullivan steeped forward and hugged him, "It's quite alright. You're welcome anytime. I'm sorry, again, about my nephew this morning."

"Not your fault."

"Yes well, I didn't bring him up. My youngest sister did, and that speaks for itself," she chuckled. "Well, keep in touch."

"I will. Thanks again." That said, he released his hold of Mrs Sullivan, took Rinoa's hand and was led into the car.

After the car had driven off Iona smiled to herself and made her way back inside. She headed to where Squall had left the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Presidential office please, its Iona Sullivan."

"Hold the line please." She waited for a few seconds and then heard the familiar voice on the other side.

"Hi Iona, what's new?"

"Squall's gone back home."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, he just left. Rinoa came and picked him up."

"What?! How'd she find out?"

"My nephew came to visit with her and well…Squall told her himself."

"Oh, alright. Good, good. So…is he happy?"

"If you could only see him. He was happy alright."

"Thanks Iona, you're a good cousin."

"Anytime. Listen, you better call Cid."

"I will, thanks."

"I never told you a thing, ok? So act surprised when they invite you to their wedding."

"_If_ I'm invited. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and sighed. Squall was happy…

…just as his mother would've wanted.

- - -

Rinoa was careful to lead Squall back to his room taking the most discreet route. It wasn't too hard considering they had used it so many times in the past. There were few students about, most were in their dorms bludging around…or the odd student doing their homework. When they reached his door, Rinoa mechanically put the code into the system. The door opened and Rinoa picked up the two bags and brought them inside, leaving Squall at the door. She then took his hands and led him inside.

"Sorry, it's a little musty…hasn't been aired out in a while. I was going to open a few windows before you came, but I figured it wouldn't be right coming in without you, so I waited. I was gonna change your bed sheets and everything, too, but I didn't get 'round to it…"

"Rin, shuttup," he said pulling her closer to him. "I'm home now, that's all that matters."

"I'm gonna move in with you for a little while. You know, until you get your bearings right."

"Ok…you're only down the hall anyway."

Rinoa smiled. "We should go see Cid…I kinda want to see what he has to say."

"Yup, let's go." They took the elevator up and found Xu typing away at her computer.

"Hey again. Cid busy?"

Typing something she replied, "Nope, go on ahead."

- - -

"Hello?"

"Cid, good to hear from you again. Squall's on his way back."

"I heard, Rinoa told me."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Well yes. I have a meeting with them sometime this afternoon. I told Rinoa to come see me when she got back."

"They should be there soon then. Iona called me when they left, that was about ten minutes ago."

"Why don't you stay on the line…we could tell them together."

"Alright, but I don't think Squall would take my 'presence' very well."

"He will, if he knows what's good for him. So how you been?"

"Not bad…you managed to find any more information?"

"No such luck…wait a second, Xu just messaged me, they're here. Hold the line and be quiet."

"Ok, Cid," the man laughed quickly, shutting up straight away.

The door opened, Rinoa in front, obviously leading Squall.

"Hello there, Rinoa. Squall, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Sir."

"Oh cut the formalities, Squall. No doubt Rinoa has informed you. You are no longer Commander."

"I know. What was it that you wanted to discuss with us."

"Well, firstly, let's start at the beginning. I am aware that Rinoa knows nothing about the likes of your mission, and that is where I wish to begin. Rinoa, Squall was only doing his job in concealing it from you."

"I know," she nodded.

"Alright, three years ago I received a request from a man asking me to send him the best SeeD in Garden to undertake a mission. Naturally I chose Squall. The only information I was given was that it was a secret mission and that Squall was to meet him when he got to Deling City and that he would be given his instructions upon his arrival. Nothing out of the ordinary, I get those requests all the time. We were told to drop Squall of at Fisherman's Horizon where he would take a carrier to Deling City. What happened, I'm not exactly sure, I was hoping you'd tell us, Squall."

Squall took a breath. "Well…" he started slowly, recalling the memory back from that night three years ago. "I really don't want to talk about it," was all he said, banishing the thoughts with a shake of the head.

Cid decided to continue, "Alright Squall. Rinoa there was an explosion involving a carrier, it was caused by a couple of fighter planes. I heard of it and tried to get in contact with my client to see if Squall had made it. I wasn't able to reach him. I've been conducting a search for a couple of years now, and I haven't been able to get any information."

"Umm, pardon my asking, but what _was_ your client's name. I did live in Deling city a while, I might know him…my father being a big political figure and all."

"Oh, I don't see why I should talk in secrecy…it has been three years. His name was Theodoric Sewell."

Rinoa unexpectedly burst out laughing. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Is my father in on this as well?"

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father, General Caraway."

"Why would he have anything to do with Squall's mission?"

"Theodoric Sewell…never mind. It could all be just a coincidence." She frowned, shaking her head softly.

"Yes, well anyway, if your father was involved then that would make our situation rather interesting."

"How so?" Rinoa asked warily.

"Well it would mean that both of your fathers are involved."

"Involved in what?"

"I don't have a father," Squall insisted stubbornly. 

"Squall you do and you know it. You have got to stop this nonsense. Its about time you accept the that Laguna Loire is your father and that he only wants the best for you."

"Oh sure, _now_ he does."

"I heard that Squall," a voice echoed from the speaker phone.

__

Laguna? What the hell does he have to do with this? 

A/N- what does Laguna have to do with this…methinks…hehehe I know, the question is…do you?…the answer obviously being no, I won't tell you, its my little secret…the only one I have! Ok…insanity has left. Anyways…I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I mean, with exams on for a week I was kinda….well preoccupied. So yah! My exams were ok, thanks for asking…though I don't know my results…ok…enough about me. Well I hope _you_ all enjoyed this chapter…you did? well go ahead and review then ^.^ hehehe joking. Anyhoo yeh, please review, I love your comments and to those who reviewed last chapter:

****

Charliegirl: you can have your heart, I have no wish to take it from you. I hope your mind is at rest now that I've updated…or would it be with more anticipation with that cliffy? Was that a cliffy? Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!

****

Jewels14: thanks! I'm glad you love this fic. I do too! Hehehe nah, I really enjoy writing this fic and its because of reviews like yours that I do. Makes my works seem appreciated. Hope you're still enjoying it!

****

Freelancer47: hey! Thanks for the review! Sorry to burst your bubble, but Brendan isn't gone, at least I don't think so ;) hint hint. XD anyhoo…yeh…oh yeh, do you play freelancer? My brother is kinda obsessed but I haven't seen a lot of it. anyway…how was that for randomness? Hehehe hope you enjoyed this!

****

Angelprinczess29: HEY! Again, Brendan might not be out of the picture yet…haven't decided yet, he may still have a minor part….ahem…you never heard that! Thanks for reading and I hope you're still enjoying this fic! I enjoy your immensly!!! XD as I've sed a million times before probably. Thanks again! hope you did alright in your finals!

****

Shadow: well now you have a little background on what Cid's gonna be talking about…but yeh. I hope you enjoyed this chappy (how many times have I sed that? Like seriously…) anyhoo…thanks for reviewing!

****

Mariko: oh ok, I see. Thanks! You're saying that my fic is good menas a lot to me!!! Really it does…I feel…well…SPECIAL!!! Hehehe thanks for reviewing…hope you enjoyed this one. Ja ne hehehe had to have my turn XD

****

Ima hopeless romantic: this was as soon as I could post it! so I hope you enjoyed it!! anyhoo, I'm glad the last chapter made your cheeks wanna burst, makes me feel all specialer. Hehehe hope you liked this chappy…its been a long time in the making

****

Jerseygirl03: well now you know what happens!! Thanks for reviewing, you brightened up my day! Hope this instalment satisfied your wants ^.^! thanks again!

****

Crazy: hoped this was soon enough. but as to _who_ ambushed Squall…it's a secret! And I'f like to keep it safe form you for a lil while…at least til next chapter, unless you're really perceptive and already know ;)..anyhoo….hope you enjoyed this chappy and thanks for your review! Squinoa forever!

PLZ R&R!!! I love feedback! Thanks all for your interest XD! Peace out!


	14. Family Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…yada yada….you know the drill

- - -

****

Chapter 14-Family Issues

- - -

"What the hell are you doing, Laguna? Cid, what does _he_ have to do with my mission?"

"Squall, if it hadn't been for your _father_, you and every single person on that boat would've died."

Rinoa bit her lip before speaking again, "Excuse me sir, but what would _my_ father have to do with anything. What could he possible want?"

"I'm not very sure, Rinoa. And I intend to find out whether or not he is involved in this."

"What the hell does _Laguna_ have to do with this?" Squall asked again, a little more forcefully.

"Squall, your father sent an order to counteract the orders to destroy your ship, clearly someone wanted you dead."

"And because I'm your father I made it my business to find out everything about your mission and the possible dangers," Laguna added patiently.

"Nobody asked you, Laguna," Squall scoffed. "Anyway, how the hell did you know there was someone out to get me?"

"I'm a political figure, it's not hard to come across these things. Besides, I got several threats concerning your life from a Sigmund Damaris."

"After the explosion, I tried getting information on both men. On Sigmund Damaris I found nothing. But the only information I ever received about Theodoric Sewell's whereabouts were some restaurant and hotel reservations and aeroplane bookings from about ten years ago." 

Another laugh erupted from Rinoa, "Reservations and plane bookings?! You really are clueless, aren't you?" She looked at Cid's puzzled face. "Ok, when I was a little girl my father told me that he used to write stories and stuff, he was obsessed with the dream world he had created about armies and wars. He read them to me once, they were about a boy and the main character was always named Theodoric Sewell, he had a sort of obsession with the name as well. My father used it as an alias for reservations at restaurants and hotels and for plane flights. My alias was Christabel Sewell. It was our little joke. It stopped when my mother died, though. This is totally unbelievable. I don't know who this Sigmund Damaris is, but there isn't any doubt that you've been chasing my father all this time. But why would he need Squall?"

"He didn't, he wanted him dead," Cid replied monotonously.

"And Squall _would_ be dead if I hadn't saved him," Laguna interjected.

"Yeah, sure. So you managed to save my life. Give yourself a pat on the back."

"That's not all I did."

"That's right, you should be grateful that Laguna found a nice family for you to stay with," Cid stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What the hell are you talking about? Mr Sullivan took me in."

"That's what's great. The Mr Sullivan you speak of, he had a wife?"

"Yeah."

"Iona Sullivan."

"Yeah, what are you getting at? I don't have the patience to deal with your games."

"Iona is my cousin."

"Say what?"

"Iona is my cousin. After I found out that you were taken in by them, it wasn't too difficult to get updates on your progress. So I, of course, knew all about your disability and requested that you stayed with them until you were ready. It was a kind of favour."

"Wait, you knew that Squall was alive? And you didn't tell me?" Rinoa said a little louder than expected, her eyes focused at Cid.

Cid's head dropped slowly in shame. "Yes Rinoa, I had to respect his wishes. That's why I couldn't face anyone outside of my office. You especially, I had to keep it away from you. I'm so sorry Rinoa."

Rinoa averted her vision to her lap. _That's why he kept Squall's room untouched. I can't believe he kept it from me for so long_. 

Rinoa's mood did nothing to stop Squall's outbursts at Laguna. "You're a dickhead. You have no right to know what happens to me in my life. I was doing fine when I didn't know you existed, so can we please just go back to that!"

"Squall, listen, I know I haven't been a father-"

"Forget it. I don't have to listen to this, at least not from you."

"Squall." A soft voice called, instantly calming him down. "Let's go. I'll see you around Headmaster." Cid nodded as Rinoa took Squall's hand and led him outside and eventually back to his dorm.

"I know I'm not the greatest expert on parental matters. But I do think that you're not giving Laguna fair chance."

"Rin, he didn't care for eighteen years, what suddenly made him care?"

"Well, the knowledge of your existence, for one thing. _I've_ heard him say it. _You've _heard him say it time and time again. He didn't know Squall. He doesn't seem like the type to go and abandon his family."

"Well, he did. sure he may have changed, but the fact remains: he did abandon his family."

"Look, just give him a chance, please. The way you and your father-"

"Laguna."

Rinoa rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. _That's something that'll never change._ "Fine, the way you and _Laguna_ carry on actually makes me feel bad about the way I've been treating my father. And that's saying something. Especially after all he's done to me. I swear, the list could go on!"

Squall sighed, admitting defeat. _She's the only one who can do this_. "Alright. I'll give him a chance. Can we drop it now?"

"Sure."

"what time is it?"

"Umm, well almost dinner time. Are you ready to face the music?"

"I hope so." With that they made their way to the cafeteria.

Rinoa spotted them at their usual table as they made in to the door. "Okay, "she whispered, "Seifer, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Zell are here already. I've talked to them and they've promised not to annoy or do anything bad to you."

"Thanks Rin," he said, almost laughing. _Seifer? Promising not to annoy me? This'll be a treat._

Rinoa took two seats, leading Squall to sit on one of them. "Hey guys, what's for dinner tonight?"

She received no answer. They were too busy observing Squall, recognising the changes, and even the features of old that hadn't been present during the last few years.

"Hiya Squall!" Selphie was the first to speak to Squall. 

He was unsure of what to say, so he responded plainly, "Hey Selphie." At the sound of his voice they all released the breaths they had unconsciously been holding, all greeting him and shaking his hand, getting him to sit down.

"Hey Squall, we were wondrin' when you'd get back," Irvine remarked.

"Yeh, I've been dying to ask you all sorts of questions since I picked you up, but I wasn't about to go and disturb you and Rin," Zell commented, smiling at them both.

Squall merely smiled back, ensuing an uncomfortable silence between the friends. _Seifer being nice? This could be fun..._ "So Seifer, I hear you're commander now. Having fun?"

"Oh, its great," Seifer smiled falsely even though he knew Squall wouldn't see. _I can't believe I promised Rin I'd be nice._

"You do realise that you were just a substitute, and that I did have the position before you." _How will he answer this one?_

Well aren't we arrogant, puberty boy...I can't say that! Ack! There's a million comebacks just waiting to be said... "That's the way the cookie crumbles I guess," he said with a little laugh. _THAT WAS SO LAME! I can't believe I just said that!_

The entire table had kept their snickers to themselves. Rinoa stood up suddenly, "I'm gonna go get some food."

"I'll come with you," Seifer said just as quickly, following Rinoa. When they were far enough from the table he whispered, "Rin, come on, do I really have to be nice for a month?" a nod was his response. "Oh, man. He's purposely roasting me! And you know how seriously I take promises."

"Be a good friend. Besides, its amusing. I'll tell him not to, if that'll make you feel better."

"Thanks, Rin. You rule." That said he returned to the table where they were talking amongst themselves. "So Squall, have a fun night last night?"

__

What the...? "I sleep fine, thanks." _What's he getting at?_

"Well you and Rin-" Quisits nudged him violently and shook her head.

"Shuttup," she whispered.

Rinoa presently came back holding two plates, one for herself, the other for Squall. She lay it in front of him and took her seat beside him. He leant over to her and whispered, "umm, Rin, what is it?"

"Pasta."

"Oh right."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Rinoa frowned.

"Yeah I am, I'm just a little…well…embarrassed."

"Honestly Squall, what's more embarrassing? You eating by yourself, or me actually feeding you? Here's your fork," she said as she placed it in his hand, "and your plate is here. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" Selphie squealed.

"So you two are engaged? when's the wedding?" Seifer inquired.

Rinoa looked over to Squall who looked as if he were playing with his food. "We haven't set a date or anything. We're just gonna play it by cards." Squall merely nodded.

"Listen Rin, I'm not so hungry."

"Yeh, neither am I," she replied, sensing his want to get away. "We're gonna go now, we'll see you all in the morning." She and Squall both stood up, as the others said goodbye to them. Rinoa took his hand and led him back to the safety of his dorm where he unexpectedly let out a sigh.

"Sorry Rin, I'm still not used to this."

"I know."

"And I never was all that sociable"

"I know."

"You know a lot don't you?"

"Yup," she giggled as she pulled him closer to her. "Everything'll be back to normal soon." As if to emphasise her point, she lead him out to the balcony-their special spot. She rested her head against his chest, feeling him breathe.

Squall took a deep breath in, bending his head closer to hers. "You know that's not true. Things'll never be the same again."

Rinoa nodded slowly, "I know, doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get things back to normal, right?"

"Yeah I guess. Listen, what Seifer said got me thinking."

"About?"

"The wedding," he said as he brought his hands to her neck, taking her necklace off carefully. _Hyne forbid I should screw this up_. He felt for the unfamiliar ring and took it off, reclasping the necklace. _Didn't drop the necklace, good._

"What are you doing?" she whispered as he took her hand and knelt down before her.

"Proposing to you properly."

* * *

A/N-OoOoOo how was that for a cliffy? Hahaha am I purposely torturing you? Answer…YES! Hahaha jokes! Nah seriously, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…these chappies just keep getting harder and harder to write…as can be seen by some of the lame convos in it…..but yah…PLEASE R&R!! let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has read my fic, but in particular to my reviewers:

****

Rynn: how's this for soon? Hahaha hope you enjoyed, sorry I've been a little preoccupied with school and stuff. thanks for reviewing!

****

JerseyGirl03: Good questions, in quality _and_ number. Hehehe juss kidding, umm…Laguna's role has been revealed, I think you now know who Theodoric Sewell is now, don't rmember, but yeh if not this chappy then the next one; they will find out everything soon…though not in the near future XD….chapter 17 I think; erm…as to Squall's blindness….haven't decided; I updated just not (^.^)…and I dind't do as well as I'd hoped in my exams…but they're ok. And finally thanks for thinking my fic is that good, makes me really happy XD. Tnx again!

****

CharlieGirl: WOW! I think you're the only one who made that connection! Hahaha, good gurl! Yes well, fi you think his relationship with Brendan is shocking, I'd like to see how you react to one of my future chappies ^.^….but I'm not telling. Brendan is far from gone in this fic. Yes it true, I didn't like him all that much either hehehe…anyhoo, I hope you do well in _your_ exams, my results were ok. Hope this update was soon enough for ya! Thanks heaps!

****

kitty-catty: I'm glad you liked my fic, hope you enjoyed this chappy. Thanks again!

****

icedragon6171: yeh, sorry about that little thing about Zell, didn't really pay him much heed, did I? But hey, ppl can change hehehe just for the purposes of this fic anyway XD. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing and liking my fic so much! Makes me really happy ^.^

****

SquallJechtLeonhart: WOW! THANKS! I never thought I'd ever be complymented on my description, I always have trouble in that area. But that really menas a lot to me! I'm so happy you like my fic! Thanks for reviewing

****

Shadow: Well, I kinda did shape him on the actual game, but yeh, you can maek him look that that if ya want…..prolly a bit more precise anyway…thanks for reviewing!

****

ima hopeless romantic: hey there! I so know what you mean about Squall being blind, I almost made a huge mistake in one of the future chapters saying that "Squall looked into her eyes" I edited it though hehehe s'all good. As to what both father could want? Well…you'll find out soon, I'm not at liberty to say XD THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!

****

Lady Jade: don't worry! It will be a happy ending, I promise! I had to make him blind, sorry about that, but yeh…I'm glad you liked it! hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

****

Mariko: last but not least. You'll find about the reason of Squall being blind, patience my friend (even if it is a virtue that I, myself, do no have) but yeh…hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing ever so loyally!

Ok people, until next time…laterz! And don't forget to review! I'd be most grateful! 


	15. Perfect Proposal

Disclaimer: yada yada don't own square….they own me!!!!!!

****

Warning: just a little note, there is a little implied nudity in this chapter, and what I think to be a fairly soppy speech, so if there are any complaints, I assure you all, you have been forewarned. Nothing too bad though…I hope…

- - -

****

Chapter 15-Perfect Proposal

- - -

"Squall, get up, you already did propose."

"Rin, I didn't, so please, be quiet." He held his breath and then released it, trying to imagine how they looked. The moon was out, creating a glow around the couple, quite a romantic effect. _Oh if I could only see her._ Taking another breath he began his speech.

"Rinoa, I know that I haven't done right by you these past three years, I did it out of what I thought to be your best interest. But now that I'm back, I know that I was wrong. When we first met I admit that our relationship was slightly strained. But as I got to know you from afar, you introduced me into a new world; given me a new meaning to life. It wasn't because of you, or for you that I changed; it was _with_ you that I changed. These past years were hell for me, knowing that I could've been with you but wasn't. All of my favourite memories were of you, and the time we spent together each day. We grew together and my true self began to unfold. I accepted myself as someone who was capable of loving another, without the fear of being left. Rinoa, I know you know this, but I'll say it again. All of my love, all of being, I give to you. You've made me happier than anyone could've imagined, seriously. Please allow me the honour of your hand in marriage, so that we can continue to grow and share our happiness and love with each other." Squall took another deep breath. _Why isn't she saying anything? Was it that long? Did she fall asleep?_

After a moment of sheer surprise, Rinoa got down onto her knees, bringing herself down to his level. She took his other hand and sighed, "Do you really expect me to refuse after a proposal like that?"

Squall smiled and raising his head, pulling her into a kiss. Whilst still in the embrace, Squall gently slipped the ring onto Rinoa's finger. He broke away slowly standing up, pulling Rinoa up as well. "How was that?"

"It'll do," she laughed. After a moment she rested her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. "No, it was perfect. Of course I'll marry you." She glanced down to the ring, admiring the way it glittered in the moonlight. "Come on, it's getting cold, we better get inside." They made their way back inside to the living room where Rinoa sat Squall down on the couch. She sat next to him, leaning into him, entwining her fingers with his as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rin nervously bit her lip before she spoke again. "Squall." 

"Yeah."

"Have you, well, ever considered eye surgery?"

"I've thought about it, of course. I just figured it'd be impossible. Living with Mrs Sullivan, I didn't want to make her pay for anything, and I don't have any money. Besides, what are the chances that it'll be successful anyway?"

"What's to lose if it doesn't work?"

"Money for one thing, which we don't have in the first place." At that Rinoa unexpectedly giggled. "What?"

"You just said 'we'. It kinda got me a little excited."

__

Hyne, do women always act like this? "Yeah I know what you mean. But seriously Rin, there's no way I could afford it. heck, I'm not even a SeeD anymore."

"Don't be an idiot, of course you are. Sure you're a little, um, disadvantaged, but you're still a SeeD."

"Rin, I appreciate your caring so much, but there are some things we have to face. I'm blind. I could have surgery done, but I don't have any money-"

"You could ask Laguna." Rinoa bit her lip. _Oops...shouldn't have said that. Not tonight, at least._

"No. Absolutely out of the question."

"You said you'd give him a chance."

__

Oh man! "Sweetie, you don't understand. I can't just ask him for some money."

"Sure you can. What's stopping you besides your pride?"

"Well…" he sighed in defeat, "nothing." _That's twice in one night!_

"My point exactly. Besides, he's your father. Whether or not he's done right by his job as a parent is a totally different story. Fact is, he's your biological father. At least he's trying to show he cares." She said with a slight frown.

"Rinoa, your father does care…"

"Of course he does," she replied sarcastically, "he tried to kill you. What kind of father would try to kill their child's future partner? Answer me that."

"It isn't proven that he was the one who ordered the attack. And we don't even know who Sigmund Damaris is."

"I already told you. This can't be coincidence, it just can't be. Besides, he probably did have a motive for doing it."

"What are you talking about."

"Listen. He knows just as well as we do that I'm a Sorceress. Sorceresses have certain powers, do they not?"

"Yeah."

"Some powers can only be attained whilst in the presence of her knight."

"What are you getting at?"

"Don't you get it? my father is power hungry. When he found out that his daughter was a Sorceress do you think he was scared or anything? My guess is that he wants my power, and he couldn't get my power while you were on the scene. So he goes off in attempt to have you killed. Only Laguna saves you, which doesn't make his situation any better."

"That's a bit harsh a conclusion to come to, don't you think?"

"Well yeah, but its my father! We don't have to think rationally when he's involved."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Rin, but you're being a hypocrite."

"What?!"

"Why don't _you_ give your father a chance, then I will."

"You can be really impossible sometimes," she scolded.

"Am I wrong?"

Rinoa stayed silent, a scowl on her face.

"I thought so."

"Ugh, fine. I'll give _my_ father a chance and you will give _your_ father a chance. Happy?"

"Quite," he laughed. _One win to two losses. The odds are getting better._

"Listen, I'm just gonna go get my pyjamas from my room, okay? I'll be back soon." She stood up, facing Squall.

"Okay," he replied as he accepted a kiss.

"Don't go anywhere."

"Whatever, it's not like I can anyway."

"Sorry. I didn't mean any offence."

"I know, I know. Go!" With that she went back to her dorm down the hall. When the door closed behind her she stayed, leaning against it, smiling to herself. _Squall proposed! It's official! We're ENGAGED!_ were the thoughts in her mind. Breathing another sigh of happiness, she made her way to her bedroom, grabbing her pj's and then to the bathroom to get her toiletries. She turned off the lights and proceeded back to where Squall waited for her. She opened the door again, Squall still in the same position as when she had left.

"Squall, why don't you have a shower first?"

"Umm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I might…well, need some help. That's all."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Squall, that's why I'm here. Don't tell me you're suddenly going to get all shy around me."

"I'm not shy! Just, a little uncertain."

"About what, exactly?"

"Never mind." He got up slowly, trying to remember the layout of his room. He successfully made it to his room as Rinoa kept close by, steering him in the right direction every so often. When they got to the bathroom Rinoa subconsciously started undressing him.

"You know Rin, I can undress myself. I've managed for three years, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but I'm here to help. Besides, you sound like you're scared. Its nothing I haven't seen before," she giggled softly.

"That may be, but still. Just tell me where the shower is and I'll do the rest," he said as he stood with only his boxer shorts and white shirt on.

"Fine, fine. The shower is here," she said placing his hand on its door. "I'll just turn around."

"Rin, you can go, really."

"And who'll pass you the shampoo, conditioner and soap?"

"Uhh…right. Ok." He undressed and stepped into the shower, feeling for the taps. On the other side of the closed shower screen he heard giggling. _She didn't turn around at all! She's right though, I don't have anything to be scared about…it has been three years though... _He turned the shower on, adjusting the warmth."Shampoo, please." The door opened at his request, and he suddenly felt another presence behind him.

"Rinoa?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Having a shower."

"But _I'm_ having a shower."

"Yeah, I know. I'm joining you. I'm environmentally conscious, this saves water. Besides, it not like we haven't done this before."

"Ugh, fine. Can I have the shampoo now?"

"Sure," she said as she squeezed some onto his palm. After a couple of minutes she asked, "Conditioner?"

"Nah, never used it before."

"Yeah you have."

"That was once."

"Yeah, and your hair was soft and shiny that once. Please?"

"No. Pass us the soap." Rinoa made a face and gave him the bar of soap. Having already conditioned her hair she asked for the soap back. Although Squall was already finished, he made no move at getting out of the shower. When Rinoa finished, she turned to face him, leaving the water on.

"Rinoa, you can turn the shower off if you're done."

"Not done yet," she simply said before she pulled him down to a kiss. When she pulled away she turned her head slightly and whispered into his ear, "You still remember that morning don't you?" he nodded in reply. "I just needed to relive that moment. Only, this time you won't be going on a mission."

"I'm not going anywhere this time." Rinoa smiled and finally turned the shower off. "Environmentally conscious, my ass!"

Rinoa laughed and passed him a towel. "Well you seemed convinced."

"Whatever." Rinoa got dressed and went to get Squall some clothes from his bags. She came back and helped him dress. Taking his hand she led him back into the bedroom where she sat him on the bed. She grabbed her comb and began combing his hair, much to his dislike. "Rin, stop. I don't comb my hair. I like the natural, scruffy look." With that, he felt a hand roughly mess up his tresses.

"That natural enough for you?"

"Of course, if I'd just been caught in a tornado," he smirked, running his fingers through his hair. "Rin what time is it?"

"Almost 7."

"Okay." He violently threw his back onto the bed. Rinoa lay beside him, her head resting on one hand, the other stroking Squall's chest.

"You tired?"

"Not really." The phone then rang. Rinoa answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rinoa, I thought you'd be there, no one was answering at your dorm. I'd like you and Squall to come and see me again tomorrow morning."

"Sure Cid, what time?" she said monotonously, still quite upset with him.

"About 11 o'clock, if that will suit you."

"Yeh that's fine. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just think you're presence is required."

"For what?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

Rinoa rolled her eyes at his cryptic replies. "Okay, see you tomorrow then." She hung up and returned to her position on the bed.

"Who was that?"

"Cid."

"What he want?"

"He has 'requested our presence' tomorrow morning."

"Uhuh. What for?"

"Dunno. I don't think its gonna be good news, though."

They stayed in silence until they eventually fell asleep. With one question plaguing them both once again,_ What could Cid want this time?_

- - -

A/N-OMG! How was that?! Now I must apologise if you think that proposal was ridiculous, but please understand, I have never myself been in such a position (ack! I'm only a teenager), I have simply formulated it out of various examples read in many stories…not to say I copied or anything, cos I didn't…so don't sue me!!! *breaths heavily* well, now that I've said that…what y'all think?? Good, bad, extremely bad? Tell me about it. in other words…please review! I love getting feedback and I seriously want to know how ppl are receiving this fic. For those who reviewed last chappy:

****

Angelprinczess29-you actually thought that scene was funny? I think it lost a bit of humour after all the times I had to read it, but I'm glad you enjoyed. Hope this update was early enough for you…how was the proposal? Thanks for the review!!

****

JerseyGirl03-umm..in answer to your question in order: can't say; maybe; maybe; just for the month; the proposal was present in this chappy (how was it?); maybe. Right, I'm glad you like it…thanks for the review!!

****

lionhearted-thanks for the idea…I'm working on it, I swear…even if it does appear cliché. I'm glad you like this fic and thanks for reviewing!! Btw its e-s-t-h-a-r…if you were wondering ^.^

****

freelancer47-how soon was this?? Hahaha hope you liked this chappy ie the proposal ^.^…anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Thanks for the review!

****

Shadow-there ya go! Thanks for reviewing, all feedback, despite its length, is great to receive! So thankyou!

****

Mariko-sweet chapter eh? How was this one then? Hahaha thanks for the review, mate! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

****

Maz-yeh, I'm sad Squall hadta be blind too =(…but thanks for the review! Its great to know that you enjoyed it!

****

CharlieGirl- =(…am I really *that* predictable? Or are my hints not subtle enough? hehehe…again, you are the only one picking up these little hints!! But I can't asy anything, well I can…I choose not to though. Ahh yes, anxiety created by exams…I know it all! And I feel for you, really I do. Hope you're doing ok and that my updating isn't cutting into your *studying* time. Thanks for the review!

****

ima hopeless romantic-I'm sorry if I appear mean ^.^ hehehe how soon was this update? Soon enough I hope…did you like the 'happy' moment? Thanks your review!

****

Sefran-Good work eh? Thanks for the compliment! And thanks for the review!!

R&R!!!!! at the beep

**__**

*BEEP* 


	16. False Names

Disclaimer: see previous chapter ^.^ hehehe don't own anything except unfamiliar characters…namely: the Sullivans.

- - -

****

Chapter 16-False names

- - -

Rinoa opened her eyes to the morning light. _Where's Squall?_ She had a moment of panic until she heard the toilet flush. Squall came back after a few minutes of walking slowly. He took his place beside Rinoa facing the ceiling. 

"I thought you'd gone," she whispered as she moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

"I can't really do that."

"I know, I know. Everything just seemed so like that morning when you left. I mean, with last night and everything, I couldn't help but feel a little scared that it was all happening again."

Squall felt for her hand. Taking it in his grasp he replied, "Don't be scared. I'm here, I'll always be here."

Rinoa smiled, "how long you been up?"

"Umm…I'd say about half an hour. It took a while to find my way in the bathroom. Though I did have a mental image of it all."

"You should've woken me up. I could've helped."

"Nah, its okay. I have to learn my way around sooner or later, figured it may as well be sooner."

"Alrighty, well its 9, you wanna get dressed?"

"Sure."

"What clothes do you want me to get for you? The usual black pants and white shirt, I presume."

"Yeah, thanks." Rinoa went over to the unpacked bags and took out the attire, a light blue polo shirt grabbing her attention. She quickly took it and head back to Squall who was still lying on the bed.

"get up. Here's your stuff," she said handing him the pants and shirt. "I also want you to wear this blue polo I found."

"Oh…that." Squall pulled on his pants and shirt. "Mrs Sullivan told me she bought that. It was a Christmas present from last year, I think." Rinoa slipped it on, leaving it unbuttoned, the white shirt showing slightly.

"You wait here a sec, I gotta go and get changed in my room. Then we can go and get some breakfast."

- - -

The couple sat alone in the cafeteria, Squall carefully eating his toast. "Two days in a row I'll have seen Cid. This is getting really weird."

"Tell me about it. I've only been back a day and I'm already seeing him for a second time. Wonder what he wants _this_ time. Probably another surprise visit from Laguna."

"That'll be interesting. I haven't seen him in a while."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Squall you said you'd give him a chance."

"Fine, fine," he replied munching on his toast. "We should go, huh?"

"Yeah. Come on." It was Monday morning so SeeDs were busy rushing around the corridors.

"Rinoa!" a voice called.

__

Oh Hyne, not today. I don't have the patience to deal with him today.

"Rinoa please, I need to talk to you." Brendan caught up with them, slightly out of breath. "Could I talk to you alone?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Squall."

"Uhh…ok then," he started slowly. "Listen I'm really sorry about yesterday. I had no right to say what I said to you-I'm really sorry for being a prick."

"So you should be."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Squall shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Brendan. I'm really in the mood right now." She grabbed Squall's hand and walked away.

"What exactly did he say?" Squall inquired when they were alone in the elevator.

"Ugh, he got pissed at me for not telling him I was engaged. he was practically blaming me for his making a fool of himself in front of you."

"Serves him right. Rin…" he started slowly, "What's he look like?"

Rinoa smirked, "Oh he's drop dead gorgeous." She saw his face tense. "Kidding, he's got brown hair, hazel eyes, but not a scratch on you." The elevator doors opened and Xu's place was empty. 

"May as well go in. we did have a 'requested meeting' anyway." Rinoa proceeded to open the door and stepped through. "Good morning He-" she stopped in her place, turning around. _Shit! That's two irritating pricks I've run into this morning! This is not my day!_

"Rin? What wrong?" Squall whispered, sensing her change of direction and mood. He realised when the cause of her distress spoke.

"Rinoa…please, let me explain," the familiar voice of her childhood chimed. _General Caraway...my father._ She had no intention of staying until Squall's words from the previous night echoed in her mind. _Give your father a chance and I'll give Laguna a chance._ Reluctantly she turned back around and headed towards the empty chairs, throwing Cid a rather unpleasant look.

"Squall! Its good to see you alive and well."

"Yeah he is…no thanks to you."

"Rinoa, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly. You wanted more power, you've _always_ wanted more power. So you go and try to kill Squall under that false name Theodoric Sewell so that you can have my powers. Well guess what, father dearest, you weren't very successful were you!"

"That's not what happened at all!"

"Well it seems pretty plausible, considering it is _you_ we're talking about."

"Damn it Rinoa, stop being unreasonable. Let me explain."

"If you two are done," Cid's voice calmly revealed itself, "I'd like to continue with today's plan. I'd like to wait for our other guest though. He'll only be a couple of minutes." As if on cue there was a knock on the door, followed by the door squeaking open. "Ah, President Loire. Right on time."

"What the hell is this?! Some kind of family reunion or something?"

"Squall, this is totally necessary if we're to find out why you suffered."

"Yeah, but does Laguna have to be here?" His response was a nudge, probably from Rinoa.

"Well, "Cid ignored Squall's stubbornness, "now that we're all here, please continue General Caraway."

"Alright. I must say though, I'm not proud of anything I have done to lead to this moment in time."

"Sure you are," Rinoa muttered under breath.

"You want me to be blunt, Rinoa? Fine, I'll be blunt. About three months before the attack on Squall, I was hired by a, "he hesitated slightly, "…by a Mr Damaris. I wasn't hired, I was…I received several threats from him regarding your life Rinoa. I had to co-operate with him. If I didn't help in his plan to kill Commander Leonhart, he would've killed you."

"Yeah like you ever cared about me-"

"Rinoa don't you understand?! I _had_ to follow his orders, or else he would have killed you! I'm sorry, I know you love him, but you're my daughter-_my daughter_! And if I had to choose between the Commander Leonhart and my own daughter, I would've chosen my daughter; any father would choose their child."

"So who is this Damaris guy anyway? He seems to play a big part in your scheme."

"I told you, it was _his_ scheme, not mine! He owned one of the smaller weapon companies. He needed some help from me because he needed some means by which to launch he attack away from land. Threats were a very large part in this, nothing I did was from free will, I assure you."

"So what happened to Damaris? I'd like to have a word or two with him," Laguna stated rather forcefully.

"He disappeared, I haven't heard from him since, and for that I am grateful."

"I still don't understand." Cid frowned in thought. "If Damaris owned a weaponry company, even if small in size, why was I unable to attain information on him."

"Ah," Caraway bit his lip. "You see, Damaris wasn't his real name. Another alias, like my Sewell one. I'm surprised you remembered that Rinoa. Anyway, yes. We both had false names, he made up his and I made up mine."

"Dad…I mean, Caraway, we don't care about the actual false names you used. We want to know who Damaris really is." _Crap! I said 'dad'!_

"Well, his real name was Gilroy Sullivan."

"Gilroy Sullivan?" Laguna asked in confirmation. _That's Adeline's husband..._

...That's Brendan's father!

- - -

A/N-OoOoOo…what will happen next chapter?! *shock horror* Oh my goshness! What could it be ;) hehehe….why of course *I* know, but you won't know for about two weeks. Sorry if this was a long update gap or whatever you wanna call it, I've had assessments due and everything! So I won't be updating next for two weeks maximum (hopefully). After this week I have holidays, so I'll be able to catch up on some writing! Alrighty…that said, please R&R this chappy! This fic is getting harder and harder to write…I kinda don't wanna stop, but I know it'll end soon =(….oh well…yeh, please tell me what you think and where I could improve. As to the people who reviewed last chapter:

****

JerseyGirl03: thankyou for reviewing! Answering your questions in order: this chappy shoulda told u, u find that out in this chappy as well, maybe if he swallows his pride, soon. This is the best story? Wow! I'm so proud of myself! Thank you for the compliment, you made me really happy ^.^…hope you like this chapter!!

****

Angelicwingedprincess: Well, I'm glad you're enjoying my fic, makes me feel like my hard work isn't in vain…hehehe, thanks for your kind words and I hope you like this chapter as much as last. Thanks again!

****

Angelprinczess29: OMG! One of my favourite authors has my fic on their favourite's list. OMG!!! That is so exciting!!! Thankyou for reviewing!!! Hope this update was soon enough and sufficient until next update. 

****

Mariko: totally understandable…sleep is good XD. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing despite your tiredness, means a lot. Glad you approved of the proposal! Hope this chappie was good!

****

Shadow: you have no idea how much I value reviews, despite their length. Here's the "more" you asked for…was it worth the wait? Hope so…thanks for reviewing!

****

Lionhearted/nuaro: I'm so happy you approved of the proposal! I really was clueless about it and everything, except for what I've read and seen in movies, so thanks for reviewing and telling me! No problem about the spelling. Hope you like this chappy!

****

Ima hopeless romantic: m'dear, I simply couldn't go into any details…I just couldn't find it in me…not that kind of fic, so I'm glad you thought it was cute! Sorry if this wait was a little longer than last time…you're not dead are you?

****

Freelancer47: thanks for the review and your kind words. Hope you liked this chapter as well!

****

Sefran: I'll do what I can about Squall's site, I mean, I'm no eye surgeon or anything, but I'll do myself…I blame you if I make it worse though-for pressuring me and everything ^.^ hehehe, don't worry…all in good time. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Silver Rune: yay! I'm glad I made someone laugh!!! Woohoo! I liked that line as well ("Environmentally conscious"). I enjoyed writing that bit, so I'm glad you liked it as well. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Trekken46: I will finish this fic hehehe, don't worry. You have my promise that this fic will be finished ^.^! anyhoo, I don't know why your review doesn't show, but thanks for reviewing anyway!

****

CharlieGirl: ahh, my very loyal friend. I assume your exams are now over! I congratulate you! I have one more assessment before I'm free so that's something to look forward to. Anyhoo, thankyou for your *three* reviews which didn't end up showing, but I, nonetheless, received very happily. I feel as if I should reply all three of them, but I won't XD! I'm glad you like the proposal, like mostly everyone else!!! Anyhoo…thanks for the review and as a random thing…is your name erica/ka? Just curious…if so then "SO IS MINE!" if not then "MINE IS!" hehehe thanks again!

****

Seifer's incarnate: I'm working on getting Squall's sight, truly I am. But as to writing a lemon…I don't know if I can give you one. Sorry if you anticipated it, I'll have to think it over a bit more. Thanks for the review though!

****

Digininga: thanks for the review! And I'm glad you like my fic! Hope you liked this chapter and that all is going well with ff8 ^.^

****

The wise: to my 100th reviewer!!!! You don't know how happy I was to receive your review the other night!!! OMG! I was so happy! When I got to school the next day I told all my friends! Erm…yeh…anyhoo, I'm glad you liked my fic! Hope this update was soon enough and don't worry, there'll be far more Squinoa action in the future ;). Thankyou again! you made my day!

That's right folks! I got **100 reviews!!!!** That is such an accomplishment for me!!! Thank you all for your support through these 16 chapters! Don't worry, I'm not finished yet, there is still plenty more to go. Until next time, take care!


	17. A Matter of Parents

Disclaimer: look in previous chapter, tis the same thing. I don't own any of the squaresoft characters. Just the Sullivans/Benitas. ENJOY!

- - -

****

Chapter 17-A Matter of Parents

- - -

"Woah! There's a heck of a lot of Sullivan's in this world."

"Squall, Gilroy was Iona's younger brother in law, her husbands brother and her sister's husband."

"What the? Do the Sullivans and Benitas have some sort of alliance or something?"

Laguna shook his head. "You don't understand-"

"Looks like I don't understand _a lot_ of things."

"That's not what I meant, and it isn't the point either. Gilroy Sullivan, he was very different from his older brother Stephen, the man who took you in, Squall. Gilroy was…eccentric-mad, even. Very smart, _very_ successful…very manipulative. It all makes sense."

"You know him then?" Caraway queried nervously.

"I know him, not very well though. He's my cousin in law…twice," he laughed dryly. "Never did like him that much. Probably 'cause he didn't like me! He absolutely detested me-my position as President, rather-thought I was unworthy. It all fits."

"What does?"

"The threats. He wasn't really after Squall…he's was trying to get revenge on me."

"Always about you isn't it, Laguna."

"Squall," Rinoa whispered in a warning tone. "Is this Gilroy Sullivan Brendan's uncle?" she asked in a louder tone.

Laguna shook his head, "No, my dear. He's Brendan's father."

"Wait, I just thought of something. If you're related to Mrs Sullivan, and you're…well," he hesitated," My father…that would make her my aunt. Which would make Brendan…_my cousin?!_"

"That is correct."

"Shit no! I'm _related to that moron?!_ You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, it all very true. Sad that your uncle, even if not blood related, was responsible for your blindness."

__

I swear I'll kill him! Squall's head shouted furiously.

"Why don't we bring Brendan in here," Cid suggested warily.

"Great! Make this family reunion all the more better."

"Brendan goes to school here?"

"Unfortunately."

"How long has he been attending, Cid?"

"About two years now I think."

"I was sure he used to work for his father, training in the business I suppose."

"I'll page him over the system." Pressing a button on the telephone he stated, "Xu? I need you to page Brendan Sullivan right now. He is to come to my office immediately."

"Yes, sir."

Cid released the button and turned to them. "Shouldn't be too long now."

They all remained in silence. Cid sitting in his chair observing those in front of him. Squall's head hung, while Rinoa mirrored him, staring into her lap, ignoring her father's gaze. Laguna's eyes rested on the couple, observing their closeness. Suddenly the door burst open revealing a student dressed in the school uniform, jacket draped over his arm.

"Good morning, Sir-" he saw the group gathered before him. "Oh, sorry to barge in on you all, Xu told me to go straight in…"

"Not at all, you're meant to be here. Please sit down."

He cautiously glanced at the members present, placing the jacket over the back of the seat ahead of him before slowly lowering himself down to sit. "Er…what is it you wanted Headmaster?"

"Just a few questions, nothing to worry about."

"Ok, sure." He nervously glanced at Rinoa and Squall to his left.

"Firstly, who is you father and mother?"

He swallowed slowly, "Um, Gilroy and Adeline Sullivan. Sir, with all due respect, if that's all you wanted to know, wouldn't you have just looked in my file?"

"Yes I could have, but I need your presence here, there are some questions I need to ask which a file cannot answer. Right, your father, what was his job?"

He frowned at the question. "He owned a small weapon company…"

"Did he want you to continue the company after him?"

"Yes."

"Why did you decide to become a SeeD?"

He was in the middle of thinking up a lie when he shook out his reverie and breathed a sigh. Closing his eyes, he answered, "Truthfully, I wanted-well, needed-to get away from my father. He was a maniac! I swear he was. He made me do all sorts of things for him, if I refused, he'd hit me heaps. I just got sick of it all, after my mother died I just had to get away."

"What kind of things did he make you do?"

"Well, he made me negotiate with clients, do his work and once he made me go and bomb a carrier. He said the carrier had a few clients that had failed to pay him…I don't know."

"So it was _you_! You little moron!" Squall got up from where he sat, not daring to take a step forward.

"What are you talking about? I'm what? What did I do?"

"Squall sit down and calm down. Now Brendan, when exactly did you father make you bomb a carrier?"

"About three years ago…"

"And we have a culprit," Squall let out quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Three years ago I was sent on a mission, three years ago _you_ were sent to bomb a carrier. Three years ago _I_ was blinded because of someone bombing the carrier that _I_ was on. You're the bloody dickhead who made me blind!" Squall hit his fist against the chair's armrest.

"Holy shit. Sweet Hyne! I swear I had no idea, I was only doing what my father wanted me to do…"

"Yeh, great excuse, daddy told me to do this, daddy told me to do that, 'Oh no daddy, I'll do whatever you say, please don't hit me!'" Squall mimicked. _The little bastard, I swear if I knew where he sat I'd beat him senseless before Zell could say "Booyah"._

"Squall, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Laguna. You wouldn't be calm if you just found out who was responsible for making you blind, would you?"

"No"

"So shut the hell up!"

"Squall," Cid interjected. "Brendan has explained that he thought he was going to bomb a carrier with clients who had debts."

"The intention was still bad, even if I wasn't on the carrier, but I was."

"My father lied to me, okay. I didn't know…"

"But you hate me anyway, so even if he had told you the truth you would've still done it."

"That's bullshit!"

"You're not denying it though, are you?"

"Listen, I don't hate you, I don't know you well enough to hate you."

Rinoa was watching the exchange with anxious interest and decided to raise her voice in suggestion, "Why don't we get Brendan's dad in here, let's make this meeting complete, every child with a father present, then we can settle this once and for all."

Brendan finally got a chance to look around the room while Cid took to the phone. "Who's who here?" he asked, confused.

"I'm General Caraway of Galbadia," he looked warily at Rinoa before continuing. "Rinoa is my daughter."

"I'm Laguna Loire, President of Esthar," he too glanced at Squall before continuing, "I'm Squall's father."

Squall frowned at the phrase. _"Give him a chance"_. 

"I've gotten Xu to look at Brendan's contact details, and asked her to get in touch with Brendan's father. He'll be on the intercom shortly."

"Then we can all have a perfect family reunion," Rinoa stated sarcastically.

"Rinoa, I'm sick of your sarcasm."

"And I'm sick of _your_ constant criticism, _father_. Or should I say complaining?"

"That's enough from you, young lady."

"Sweet Hyne, don't you get it? I'm not your daughter anymore, I haven't been for more than five years. I'm 23 years old, I'm independent, I'm going to be married soon-"

"You what?"

"Oh, sorry. Newsflash, I'm engaged."

"To who?!" Caraway asked vehemently.

"Who do you think?" Squall added.

"But-" he looked at both of them in front of him, then at Laguna. "Laguna! Aren't you even going to stop this?!"

"Why stop the inevitable? Are you only finding out about this now?"

"Why of course!"

"Since when did you know?" Squall asked agitated.

"Since Iona told me…that was a couple of years ago now."

"My life is an open book, I see."

"Only to those who really care."

"And you do?"

"Wait, President Loire, sir. Did you say Iona?"

"Yes I did Brendan, what of it"

"Iona Sullivan…how do you know her?"

"She's my cousin."

"That can't be."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm her nephew-my father is her husband's brother and my mother her sister. If you're my aunt's cousin…then that would make you my uncle. And if you're Squall's father then that-"

"Makes me," Squall cut in, "Your cousin. Great to know isn't it, that you made your cousin blind."

"I said I was sorry-"

"That doesn't change anything…sorry…it's just a word. Overused if you ask me."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm not sorry for it?"

"There you go again, using that word. Even if you really were, it wouldn't change the fact that even if you weren't out to get me killed, or blind, seeing as you weren't very successful, then you were going to kill someone else."

Brendan sat in silence, defeated. Nothing he said could erase that fact.

"Not even going to deny it are you."

"Well there's nothing _to_ deny…it's all so true," he murmured as he hung his head in shame. "You already said there was no meaning in saying 'sorry', so I stopped, now I'd like it if you'd shuttup as well."

Rinoa tightened her grip on his hand as if encouraging him to stop. "How much longer do we-"

"Sir, we have Mr Sullivan on the line," Xu's voice interrupted.

"-have to wait," she finished.

"Thank you Xu, put him on the line." Cid cleared his voice before continuing, "Good day, Mr Sullivan."

"Good morning to you, Headmaster. Why is it that I am called? I've never had anything to do with SeeD."

"I'd just like to ask a few questions, if that isn't too much trouble."

"No, not at all."

"Alright then. I believe you have a son."

"Yes I do, Brendan…ungrateful wretch ran away after his mother died."

"I'm not an ungrateful wretch, how'd you expect me to live after the hell you put me through!"

"Brendan? You're going to school at Garden?!"

"Yeah I am, _dad_. I figured I may as well make something of my life."

"You ran away to become a SeeD?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"After everything I ever taught you, after all I've done for you-"

"You mean all the shit you put me through."

"Umm, Brendan, Mr Sullivan. Could we please keep this strictly professional-"

"Oh don't worry, my dad is _always_ professional."

"Quiet, my boy. Tell me, how do you pay for such schooling?"

"I dunno."

"Tell me!" the voice echoed from the speaker.

"Ugh! Uncle Stephen left me some money in his will, Aunt Iona sends me some money on birthdays as well."

"Iona? Is that bitch still alive?"

"She's not a bitch! Don't you ever call her that!"

"I'll call her what I bloody well like, it's a surprise she didn't die with her husband."

"Her husband was your brother."

"Oh yes…tell me when did your uncle die?"

"Two years ago, why?"

"He was meant to die three years ago, did I ever tell you that you half failed that part of the mission?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I suppose you don't know yet. You remember that mission I sent you on? That wasn't to kill any clients. It was kill your uncle and that Squall Leonhart."

"You wanted me to kill uncle Stephen?!"

"That was just an aside thing. You managed to kill Squall Leonhart, that's the point. Tell me, have you become Miss Heartily's knight?"

Squall's mind was working diabolically. _So that's it. Brendan's father wanted to kill me so that Brendan could be Rinoa's knight._

"No he hasn't Mr Sullivan, I am Squall Leonhart. I am very much alive and still Rinoa's knight."

"Shit, no. Brendan…you told me your mission was successful."

"What was I meant to do? Tell you someone was waiting for me when I attacked and become the subject of more violence?"

"You lied to me."

"And you didn't?"

"That isn't the point. You'll regret ever saying that to me…" the sound of the dial tone followed.

"You freakin' bullshit artist! Come back!" Brendan shouted vehemently before getting up and pacing the room, hands furiously messing his hair.

"What is it? What did he mean?" Laguna asked fearfully.

"He's gonna hit where it hurts." Brendan's voice was monotonous and angry, his hands now covering his eyes in frustration.

"And that would be where?"

Brendan let his hands fall to his sides as he glanced around the room at each of the people around him, tears almost in his eyes.

"If I know him, and I do…" he started slowly in nervousness, "He's going to hurt my Aunty…Hyne, he's going to go kill her!"

- - -

A/N-ah!!! Sorry it took me almost three weeks (I think) to update. School was really hectic and then I went on holidays and had terrible writer's block. I mean, this chapter was written, but because I'm weird I never post a chapter until I've written at least two chapters after. Weird eh? Hehehe tell me about it. anyways, how did you all like it? I'm sorry if any of you were disappointed, this fic gets harder and harder to write every time I sit down to it. I stare at my computer screen and sometimes nothing comes! Now that I've told you all of my woes, I'd like to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and given me ever so much support. It is really appreciated. Thankyou in particular:

****

The Wise: it was unexpected wasn't it? for me as well! Hahaha. Sorry my update took a little *cough* longer than a week, but at least I updated right? Thanks for the review and I hope I'll get over 200 too!

****

Silver Rune: thankyou for all your encouragement, I'm glad that I can still surprise people. It makes me happy that my story isn't as predictable as I think it is. Thanks again for the review

****

The Ever Smiling: hehehe you know all those reasons actually came to my mind when I was thinking about why Squall was wanted dead. Of course, none of them made the *final* cut, so yeh. I knew of your name because I saw that you had a joint account with someone and in that bio you had signed your name. I'm sure you did fine in your exams! I have faith in you. Anyhoo, an assessment in Australia can either be a test or assignment that is worth a certain percentage on you grade mark. If that made sense…but yes, assessments are nasty lil buggers and I have 14 next term!!! ARGH! Anyhoo, thankyou for your reviews! They make me oh so happy! XD

****

Angelprinczess29: XD! You make me smile so much! Which is a rather rare sight hehehe. Nah, I feel really proud of my work for once! I've never gotten so much praise for a creative writing piece. You know, you are one of my inspirations! I read my favourite fics when I'm in writers block and that gets the wheels turning again. :D you rock! Thanks for your support.

****

Sefran: a little action eh? ;) hehehe I can't tell you anything…there will be a fight, but I won't tell you between who, but no. the weapons factory doesn't get involved, as far as I know. But you never know…thanks for the review!

****

Mariko: Yeah, you weren't ever forbidden to like Brendan, I must admit that I liked him once, but I knew what he was going to do, so I had quite bad opinions of him. But yes, bickering is fun, isn't it? I like writing it hehehe. Hope this update was soon enough and that you enjoyed it. thanks for the review!

****

Nuaro: hehehe I was just working on that chapter!! The part when…hehehe not gonna tell. But thankyou for reviewing. Did this chapter reveal anything to you? Prolly did. anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Shadow: hope this chapter satisfied your taste. Thanks for the review!!!

****

JerseyGirl03: firstly, in answer to your questions. *ahem* 1) not telling 2) eventually 3) because he has a conscience. Hehehe. You know it feel weird that you keep insisting my fic is the…er…best. I'm sorry, but I must say this. Well ask. Have you read "Crimson Lies" by Ashbear? Omg! Now *that* is the best fic ever! I swear on the life of Squaresoft that it is, imho anyway. Thanks for the review!!

****

Ima hopeless romantic: AH!!!!!~ I just saw your ghost warning me to update last night. It has been *so* long since I updated! I felt so bad that I was leaving your ghost to wait so long. Many apologies, but hopefully this chapter made everything betterer. How was it? what ya think? Thanks for reviewing! You made me really happy…well not the fact that I killed you with the long wait, but that you actually want to find out what happens…thanks again.

****

Digininga: How are you in FF8??? Did you find that cord? Hope you did! I'd die if I couldn't play. I couldn't really offer you any tips because, well, I really fluked most of my battles. But yeah, best of luck to you, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thankyou ever so much for reviewing!

THANKYOU EVERYONE! NOW DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW! If that isn't asking too much. You guys rock my socks!


	18. Protect the Innocent

Disclaimer: you know the drill…I own only the Sullivans/Benitas…everyone else is the property of Square, though they should really (and will) belong to me! Muahaha! I have a glorious plan for world domination! Anyone interested? No…yeah…it was pretty lame anyway…

- - -

****

Chapter 18-Protect the Innocent

- - -

"If I know him, and I do…" he started slowly in nervousness, "He's going to hurt my Aunty…Hyne, he's going to go kill her!"

- - -

"Brendan, where does your father live?"

"Well, before I ran away we lived in Timber…he might've moved. I don't know. I hate him so much." He returned to his seat, elbows on knees, head on hands.

"He couldn't have made it there so fast…I'll go there tomorrow and guard Iona," Laguna nervously stated, trying to think as rationally as possible.

"I hafta get out of here, I'll be in my room if anyone wants me." He stood up, eyes downcast, slowly walking to the exit. The door shut behind him, the remaining people staying in silence. Rinoa's glance alternated between the men present before her.

"Umm, Laguna, sir. This might not seem appropriate to ask right now, but I need to know. I mightn't get the chance to ask again."

"Yes Rinoa."

"Rinoa, what are you-"Squall whispered curiously, unable to finish for Rinoa insisted on continuing.

"Is there some way that we can get Squall's vision back?"

"Well Iona and I have been discussing the possibility of-"

"You've been talking to Mrs Sullivan about my blindness?"

"She is my cousin, I have every reason to talk to her."

"Yeah, but about me?"

"Yes."

"So she knew I was her nephew but she never said anything?"

"I thought it would be better if we kept that from you. It's evident that you don't like me, so you would've turned cold against her."

"Ok, so what did you guys come up with?" Squall frowned.

"Well, eye surgery, obviously. Esthar has the facilities and since you are…my son…arrangements can be made very easily, that is if you want."

Squall's glance remained downcast as he replied, " Alright. How soon can it be done?" _I can't believe I'm accepting favours from Laguna. Laguna!_

"Within the fortnight, hopefully. But you must understand Squall, there are no guarantees that it will work."

"Yeah I know." He felt Rinoa tighten her hold of his hand. "I'll do it. I've got nothing to lose. Umm…," he swallowed nervously, expecting the worst. "How much will this cost?"

The President unexpectedly laughed. "Squall, you don't understand do you! You're the son of the President of Esthar! Everything will be taken care of. You don't need to worry about a thing."

Cid had watched the exchange with amusement but spoke up, "Is there anything else to be discussed while we are all here?"

"Yes," General Caraway unexpectedly started. "I'd like to discuss the issue of your wedding, Rinoa. Just when were you planning on telling me?"

"Well, actually never. I just figured you'd find out from someone eventually," Rinoa said with a smirk.

"I'm being serious, Rinoa, the least you could do is cooperate with me."

__

I **was** being serious. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm serious."

"How long have you two been engaged?"

She glanced sideways at Squall, head down, thinking about something. _Probably the shock and taste of swallowing his pride...finally. _"Well, officially, less than a day."

"But Laguna said…" Caraway turned his head to President Loire, "…he found out two years ago or something."

"Three years ago I gave Rinoa an engagement ring. Last night I proposed. Do you understand now, General?" Squall spoke up, lifting his head, not facing anywhere in particular.

"So when _is_ the wedding? Do you have a date?" Laguna asked with a smile.

__

I can so see where Squall got his smile from, Rinoa reflected. "Well, not yet. Not anytime soon though. We're just going to take one thing at a time, right?"

Squall turned in her direction and nodded with a small smile, almost the image of Laguna at that moment.

Cid continued to just listen, when he realised that silence had settled in, he stood, buttoning his jacket. "Well then, this meeting is now adjourned. Thankyou for your time today." Those present stood as well, making their way to the entrance.

"Laguna," Squall started quietly. "Thankyou." The older man merely smiled as he nervously stepped forward and then boldly hugged his son. Unexpectedly, Squall returned the gesture.

"Congratulations, Squall."

"Thanks," he hesitated, "…dad." Rinoa watched the seen in front of her, tears almost in her eyes. So long they had been estranged. Now after 23 years they were finally father and son. She was brought out of her trance by Cid's voice.

"Oh Rinoa," the Headmaster called. "Brendan forgot his jacket, could you return it to him please?"

"Oh sure," she broke her gaze from the image off Squall and Laguna walking back the chair upon which the jacket lay. She picked it up and returned to where Squall stood. "I'll take you back to your room then I'll give it to him, ok?"

"Alright…you sure you don't want me to come?" he asked as they slowly walked through the corridors.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you look a little tired."

"Yeah I am."

"Listen, everything's going to be alright. Don't worry."

"It's just that…I feel kind of weird still."

"About what?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Laguna going through all the trouble for me, despite all the shit I've given him." Rinoa rolled her eyes at the comment. They remained silent the rest of the way. Opening the door she led him to the couch. 

"Squall, sweetie, he's your father. I say its about time you two reconciled," she smiled before kissing him tenderly. "I'm really proud of you, you know."

"Why?" he asked as he sunk down into the couch's back rest.

"Well for once, you finally swallowed your pride and forgave him. Doesn't it feel good?" she lay down on the couch, her head resting in his lap while his hand ran through her hair.

"Kind of. Now its your turn."

"No way. We have one father's blessing, that's enough for me."

"Rinoa, please, do it for me?" he mimicked her. "What did he do wrong anyway?"

"He shut me out when I needed him there the most. He didn't even hold my hand at the funeral. I guess I just figured that if he wasn't going to be there that I should start getting used to doing things on my own. So that's what I did. I left home so I could prove to him, and myself, that I could. Hyne knows I've succeeded." Looking up at him, she sighed at the sight of him. "Besides, he went along with Brendan's father and tried to kill you."

"But if he hadn't, then you would've died."

"I guess we'll never know." She tightened her arms slightly, noticing she was still holding something she sat up. "Hey listen, I have to go give Brendan back his jacket. I'll be five minutes ok?" she got the phone from the kitchenette bench and put it beside him. "There's the phone if anyone calls."

"Alright." With a final kiss she was back in the corridor. _What room is Brendan in?_ She frowned. Had anyone told her? _Zell probably knows, and he's probably in the cafeteria._ Making her way there she spotted Zell at a table reading a book. _Zell with a book?_ "Hey Zell, what ya reading?"

"Oh something Julie wanted me to read?"

"Julie? Are you two still 'courting'?" she asked with a smirk, referring to the librarian trainee.

"Yeah. She really knows her books. This is really good."

"What book?"

Zell blushed. "Nothing that would interest you. So what's up?"

Rinoa laughed at his attempt at a subtle subject change. "Well Brendan left his jacket in the meeting. Cid asked me to give it back to him. Any ideas on which room he's in?"

"Oh, you won't find him in his room," he replied, his eyes still on the pages before him.

"Why not?"

"Oh he borrowed my car. Said he needed to pick up some things. Why?" 

Her eyes widened as she went to lean on the table. Looking up she asked slowly, "Did he say where he was going?"

"To his aunt's house in Dollet," he looked up to find her running out the door. "Rin?"

She was grabbed by the arm. "Rinoa, we need to talk."

"Dad-Caraway-can it wait? Brendan's gone."

"Gone where?"

"To protect Mrs Sullivan." That said she retracted her arm from his hold, running back to Cid's office. Laguna who had been roaming the corridors saw the distressed look upon her face and ran to catch with her.

"Rinoa, what's happened?"

"Brendan's gone into Dollet. We have to tell Cid."

They reached his office and hurried through the door. "Headmaster, Brendan's gone."

"Where?"

"To Dollet."

The Headmaster thought for a few minutes. "He isn't a fully trained SeeD yet. Right, Laguna, looks like you'll be going into Dollet earlier than planned. Rinoa, get Xu to page Seifer and have him report here immediately. We may not have much time.

- - -

__

This is my _problem. I have to deal with it._

A lone figure walked the empty corridors from the Headmaster's office. Thoughts racing through his mind.

__

I have to do something...

Brendan had arrived at the cafeteria. Instantly he paced the distance to Zell. He was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"You've got a lot of nerve to act that way to my friends and show your face to me."

"What do you mean?"

Zell closed the book in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "What you did to Rinoa. She'd been through enough yesterday, you didn't have to be an asshole."

"I told her I was sorry, I was just really frustrated at the time. Still am, actually. My whole life is screwed," he said as he brought a hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes in bewilderment.

"That still isn't any reason to take it out on Rinoa. So what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow your car."

"Sure, what for though?"

"Umm, my aunty forgot to give me something yesterday. She wanted me to come by to pick it up."

"Your Aunty?"

"Yeah, you met her…Mrs Sullivan?"

Zell's eyes widened at the name. "Oh, Iona Sullivan? Gee, I dunno why I didn't make the connection before. Of course! Tell her thanks for the hotdogs," he exclaimed as he handed Brendan the car keys.

"Thanks Zell, I'll probably be back tonight," _I hope._

"No problem. See you then," he responded as he reopened his book to continue reading.

Brendan hastily walked out of the cafeteria and then ran to the garage area. Not knowing which car was Zell's he pressed the 'alarm' button, instantly letting the siren of a black corvette off. Getting into the car and starting the engine, he backed out of the parking space without too much caution, heading quickly down to Garden's exit.

As he sped down the road leading into Dollet his thoughts were on one thing alone. 

__

No more innocent lives should suffer...

- - -

A/N-ahh!!! Chapter 18 up!!! Omgoshness!! Okiedokie…sorry, really happy. Now tell me…was that ending a cliffy? I mean, I know one when I read one, but its so different when you're the actual writer. Anyhoo…yeah, so what ya all think? Please review and tell me, feedback is always appreciated…you know…the *good* type (constructive criticism). I couldn't be bothered editing *shock* so any errors, tell me and I'll fix it up ^.^ .Thankyou to everyone who's been reading and reviewing especially:

****

Silver Rune: I'm glad to hear that you found last chapter humourous, I got that comment a lot, and it seriously wasn't intended. Oh well, s'all good. Glad you liked it nonetheless…did you like this chapter?? Hope you did. thanks for reviewing! ^.^

****

Angelprinczess29: hehehe nah Brendan never was meant to be liked in the way we all love Squall hahaha. Yeah, its getting easier to write now, I'm up to writing the second last chapter…*tear* yes…this fic will be coming to an end soon…don't worry…there's still about 4 more, so yeh. I don't think I got around to reviewing your last chapter, but it was great!! I remember *that* much ;) hehehe thanks for reviewing!

****

Shadow: Mr S dead? We'll see hahaha…hope this update was soon enough and thanks for reviewing! ^.^

****

GrieverHeartilly: yeah, I had a feeling some people would get all confuzzled. There is an aside story as to how Gilroy and Adeline met which I never got around to adding in as an extra little explainer. They met at Iona and Stephen's wedding, so their…erm…relationship bloomed from there. Yes…thanks for reviewing!!! Was this update soon enough?

****

Brion: thanks for the review, but I can't tell you anything…don't wanna spoil future chapters do I? Anyhoo, hope this chapter was ok…what you think?

Jade: sorry, but cliffies are usually essential in fanfics hehehe. Anyhoo, thanks for the review!!

****

The Ever Smiling/Erica: heehee, I love getting your reviews!! Anyhoo, nay…I haven't read the fic…yet…I am yet to read it and review. And no, no one has died from assessments but yes…stress is not always liked…oh! I like apples!! Hahaha thanks for reviewing as usualy, greatly appreciated. Hope ya liked this chapter!!

****

Digininga: look at my commet to GrieverHeartilly if you're still a little confuzzled. ^.^ thanks for reviewing! I know what you mean about nervousness…I get nervous everytime I update! But once you start getting reviews and stuff, its fine! Really, you should write something! I'd be glad to R&R! was there enough fluff in this chappy? Nay? Possibly next chappy then hehehe…or the one after…but yes…thanks again and good luck again with FF8.

****

Sammy-Chan: m'dear, don't look like a codfish hehehe omg!!! You can't believe how high I was when I got your review, I think I've said it before, but you really made my day! Ah!! I honest to goodness love your stories and the fact that you said you liked mine was like…a really big accomplishment for me!! Thankyou ever so much for taking the time to read *and* review my fic.!!! Hope this chapter was sufficient, was it?

****

ZzandDK lover: thanks for the review! But I can't tell you anything that will spoil the sotry, unfortunately…I'll update within the week though!

****

Mariedel/Maria24-hah! Dude! Year 8?! That's 2 years…whoa! I think b2 finally returned ff8 to his friend…I was looking for it the other day and I couldn't find it…so I played FFX instead hehehe…the last chapter was funny? Wow! I didn't even intend that…then again a lot of what I never intend to be funny ends up being funny (the warning in chapter 12 I tink it was) anyhoo…tnx for reviewing dude! Oh and I think 

****

Buttered Angie: Goldi! Hahaha I'm still really surprised you decided to read my fic. So you've decided to play ff8 eh? Good choice…oh and yeah, I'll start reading hp sometime next week hehehe potato throwing contests…I am yet to introduce that to *my* family…HIPPO-CRIT! Sorry…had to be done…thanks for reviewing!!! How was this chapter?

Thanks again everyone…I should be updating within the week, next Saturday (Aussie time) at the latest. Please review! ^.^


	19. Red Herring

Disclaimer: I am poor…got that? Now if I'm poor, what are the chance of me owning Square? Huh? Tell me…I'd like to know…yada yada…you get the drift, I own only the Sullivan's and Benitas. Enjoiz…

- - -

****

Chapter 19-Red Herring

- - -

"Yes, Sir," Seifer saluted as he entered the office.

"No time for that Seifer. I'm sure Laguna will fill you in on everything while you drive there."

Seifer raised an eyebrow at the rush going on around him. "Err, where exactly?"

"To Dollet."

"What for?"

"No time for explaining right now. You need to get equipped and junctioned. This could be dangerous. We don't know a lot about the enemy."

"Alright. I'll meet you all in the car park. I'll be five minutes," that said, he rushed out of the office back to his room.

Laguna and Rinoa, too, rushed out of the room. "Laguna, I'll meet you in the car park, I have to tell Squall."

"Alright, don't be too long though."

"I won't." When the elevator got to the bottom, they both departed in different directions. 

Squall unexpectedly heard someone burst in.

"Squall," she gasped as she ran to where he sat.

"Rinoa, what's the matter? What's happened?" he asked anxiously.

"Brendan's gone to Dollet, unarmed as far as we know."

"I always knew he was an idiot."

"Listen, I have to go with Laguna and Seifer."

"You're going now?" _I hope that didn't sound selfish_

"We have to. Brendan might be in danger. He's not a fully trained SeeD and Cid's worried about him." She kissed him. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"I just got you back," he said softly as he held her face in his hands. "I don't want to lose you again. Please take care of yourself. Shit, I feel so helpless."

"No," she shook her head, "You aren't helpless. You're my strength; you're my knight. Your being here means more to me than you'll ever know." Biting her lip her mind shouted at her to leave quickly. "I have to go." She kissed him once more and made for the door.

"Bye, Rin," he called nervously.

"I'll see you soon," she replied. She refused to say 'goodbye'. She avoided using it at all costs. 'Goodbye' usually meant something bad in her life-her mother's death and Squall's disappearance. 

__

I'll be back...

- - -

The shadows of the trees stretched across the road. Brendan was sure to park the car about two blocks away from the Sullivan Residence, as to not make his purpose too obvious. Quickly, but carefully, making his way to the house of his Aunt he was careful to take in all of his surrounding as to not miss anything suspicious. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 3:46. Approaching the restaurant from the read, he decided to check the restaurant first. Jumping the fence, he landed in the garbage area behind the 'Benita Banquet'. Coming up the back door, he bend down to the brick stairs, taking out a loose brick, he inserted his fingers in to grab the extra key. 

Retrieving it, he got back up and opened the door slowly. The chefs weren't in the kitchen. _Must be a day off for them or something._ Checking every room out of caution, he slowly approached the swing door leading into the dining area. The light was off and the sign on the door was flipped to show him the 'open' side. Walking cautiously into the room, he eyed every corner carefully before coming to the main door. He opened the door slowly, releasing himself onto the footpath in front of the restaurant. Turning around, he went to close the door, the 'closed' sign clearly visible to the outside. He checked his watch again. 4:18. _Shit! It took me half an hour to check an empty restaurant._

Turning his head to both sides, he crossed the road carefully, but hastily. Keeping an eye on his surroundings he mindfully took out the spare key from under the pot plant at the far end of the verandah. Quickly returning to the front door, he opened the door and quietly opened the door. Commonsense, and the fact that he'd watched too many movies, told him to check behind the door, which he did promptly. Stepping through the threshold he practically tiptoed slowly through each passing room. Finally he breathed heavily as he came upon the closed door leading into Iona's room. Gently easing the door open, he immediately saw a slumped figure upon the bed.

"No," he gasped as he rushed to the bed. He instantly held two fingers to her throat, looking anxiously for a pulse. Finding one he breathed a sigh of slight relief. Turning Iona on her back, he began searching her for an injury.

"You won't find one, you know," a voice echoed from behind him. Brendan's hands stopped searching. He straightened up, refusing to turn around and confront the man.

"What did you do to her?"

"A simple sleep spell. I knew that using her as bait would get you here. Really, I thought you, a SeeD, would know better."

"So she's alright?" he asked, not really taking in anything the voice said.

The person stepped closer behind Brendan, holding something cool and hard against his back. "Of course she is. But you're not."

Then the sound of a bullet being fired echoed in the room.

- - -

Laguna furiously accelerated upon exiting Garden.

"So Rin, you mind translating Cid's cryptic statement?"

"Brendan's father, he's a lunatic, he went to kill Iona Sullivan, Brendan's Aunty. Brendan went to protect her and Cid thinks its dangerous…he isn't a fully trained SeeD, he may not be able to handle it. as far as we know, he may even be unarmed."

"Right, got ya." Faster than expected, due to Laguna's speed, they arrived in Dollet, Laguna making his way easily to the Sullivan residence, he continued past it to the next turn. Parking the car they all hastily got out, running back to the house.

Stopping in front of the building, Rinoa brushed her hair out of her face. "I saw Zell's car parked a few blocks back."

Laguna bent forward, trying to catch his breath. "The doors open, Brendan must be here."

"Yeah, no murderer, despite mental status, would leave a door open."

They stealthily made their way into the house, Seifer taking the lead.

"…A simple sleep spell…" they heard.

Seifer followed the voice coming to an open door. Seeing the scene before him, he lifted his gunblade, and aiming past the two people in front of him, he fired a single bullet. After doing so he instantaneously stepped forward holding the blade to the man's throat. They saw Brendan fall to his knees at the shock of the sound.

"Mr Sullivan I presume."

"Yes," his voice hoarsely replied.

"Nice to see you again Gilroy," Laguna said as he shuffled past Rinoa to stand in front of criminal.

"Laguna Loire, well it has been a while. Friend, do get this man to put his weapon away."

"Throw the gun away in your hands away, friend." Laguna raised an eyebrow. Gilroy promptly obeyed, dropping the gun to Laguna's feet.

"Happy?"

"Quite."

Rinoa who had been at the door stepped forward holding out her hand. Closing her eyes an aura begun to illuminate around her, then with a spark of lightning, Gilroy Sullivan was on the floor.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"Hyne, no. My power isn't that strong. Besides, I want him to suffer. Killing him would be too easy an escape for him. I want him to writhe with his thoughts of guilt while he's behind bars. Let it eat away at him."

"Rinoa, I've never known you to be so evil," Seifer said as he brought his weapon slowly back down to his side.

"I am a sorceress you know." Turning her attention to Brendan she stated, "What were you thinking? Coming here alone _and_ unarmed. Have you gone crazy?"

"I wanted to protect my aunty. She's the closest thing I have to a mother now…and I've already lost one." That said he rushed off his knees to the bed. Iona Sullivan was still asleep. Staring down at her form he mumbled, "It never occurred to me that he was really out to kill me. He knew exactly what I was thinking and he used it against me. He's no father of mine. My dad already died two years ago."

"Brendan, Gilroy isn't dead." Laguna put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't talk about him," he scoffed as he gestured to the limp figure on the floor. "Uncle Stephen, _he_ was my dad. Not my _father,_ but he was my dad."

"Listen, I'll stay with your aunty tonight. You go back to Garden with Rinoa and Seifer."

"What do we do with him?" Rinoa asked, nodding to Mr Sullivan.

"I'll call the police, they'll take care of everything. You all go back to Garden."

Rinoa and Seifer began to make their way out of the room. Brendan reacted more slowly, bending down to pick up the gun his father had dropped. Standing up again he stared at it thoughtfully. _I should kill him, but I want him to suffer as well. _Lifting his gaze from the gun to his father laying on the ground, he aimed it at the man's arm. "I hate you, dad," he muttered as he pulled the trigger and fired.

Rinoa jumped at the unexpected sound, and turned back around, as did Seifer. Without a word, Brendan threw the gun at the feeble body laying at his feet before brushing passed them and out the house to the car. Rinoa and Seifer followed his lead as they recovered from the surprise. Without a word, Seifer opened the doors and they all stepped in. Seifer started the ignition and slowly drove out of the city. Nothing but the sound of the motor reverberated in the vehicle as they inched closer to Garden, still on the outskirts of Dollet.

When they had gotten back into the car park, they all went their separate ways, not uttering a word to each other. Brendan slowly proceeded to his room where he did nothing but sit on the edge of his bed and for the first time since his mother's death, he cried. Elbows on knees, hands supporting his forehead while the tears silently flowed down his cheeks.

- - -

Rinoa headed back to Squall's room. Upon opening the door, she found him laying on the couch, his soft and steady breathing indicating that he was asleep. Laying face down atop of him, she rested the side of her head against his chest, noticing his breathing pattern change.

"Is Mrs Sullivan safe?"

She nodded, "Your dad's staying with her for the night."

Squall frowned slightly, "Is Brendan alright?"

Rinoa acquiesced again. "Yup," she said as she sniffed. 

"What happened?" 

Rinoa relayed to him what had happened. "His eyes, Squall, they were so full of…hate. I've never seen such a face, even from you, and you always said you hated Laguna."

"Brendan's dad deserves to die."

"He'll die eventually. I think Brendan just wanted the satisfaction of hurting him. Kind of like pay back. Don't worry, I think we can all be happy that he is finally behind bars where he really belongs." Turning her head to set her chin upon his chest she sighed. "I'm so glad you're back, Squall." Closing her eyes, she returned her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Squall brought his hand up, feeling for her hair. "So am I. I missed you so much," she heard him say as he combed his fingers through her hair.

__

I don't ever want to be without you...

- - -

A/N- ahh, well another chapter and good news, I have actually finished writing this fic, a great accomplishment for me and good news for all of you who are interested because that means that I'll be updating regularly ^.^ yay! Hehehe ok, I've decided that I will update on Thursdays, alrighty?? So be sure to R&R cos I'll be looking forward to your feedback. So how was that chappy?? I kinda felt really sorry for Brendan, that's a first…but yeh. Please review and to those who reviewed last chapter:

****

Shadow: thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

****

Ima hopeless romantic: hehehe, yeh…Brendan's father is quite manical (not an actual word, I made it up ^.^) anyhoo, I'm glad you had a good holiday!! Hope this chapter was ok, thanks again!

****

Angelprinczess29: Brendan had a quite big part in this chapter…you know originally, Squall and Laguna weren't meant to get reconciled at all, but I thought they better…get's turned around further along…I have no idea if that made sense so I'll cut to the chase, thanks for the review!!

****

The Ever Smiling: I enjoy getting your reviews, I know they'll *always* be longish hehehe, they're usually a good laugh too. I read the 'rabid monkeys' story, very interesting, made me laugh so much that my brother who was playing ffx behind me look at me really weirdly (very weirdly, more so than usual)…but yes…thanks for the review!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

****

Cloud-123: I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that your favourite character is Cloud…am I right? I love being right! Hehehe, sorry….i have a fairly big and weird ego..anyhoo, hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review!

****

Digininga: theres a lot more fluff to come, I assure you ;) hehrhe I'll be happy to help you in writing fanfic in anyway I can, editing anything (I love editing, though I don't do it a lot for my own fics hehehe) anyhoo, hope you liked this installment, thanks for the review and enjoy your CCS fanfiction! ^.^

****

Sammy-Chan: I just told Erica, I read your rabid monkey's fic…funny stuff that, I even reviewed! Hehehe, yes, I'm nice like that hehehe anyhoo…gee…I'm really flattered by your comments! Truly…hehehe and Brendan does deserve the asskicking doesn't he? Oh and I love your site too hehehe

****

Crossfire145: gee, thanks heaps!!! Thankyou for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

The Almighty Pickle: I hope you didn't lose any sleep, I know how it is to read a fic from beginning to end and I've lost many nights due to that hehehe. Anyhoo, I'm glad you enjoyed it and thankyou for taking the time to review. Tis truly appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter…a little shorter than usual

****

Drifting Moomba: thanks a lot for the review!! Hope this chapter was sufficient, but as to Squall's sight? I can't say anything…I don't want to spoil anything for you (even if it is obvious hehehe) thanks again.

****

Buttered Angie: yes, you get a little acknowledgment as well since you did review…in a different way. Hehehe I'm so happy you actually read and *like* my fic! *shock*…I can't believe I need glasses….i'll be nerdier than I already am! Hehehe all my dad's fault…tis in my genes *grrr*…oh and apparently my reading at night is at fault and so is my eating…that I don't get…anyhoo, thanks for reading! How was this chap?

Thanks everyone for reading, could ya review as well? Thanks! I'll update next Thursday again.


	20. Changes

Disclaimer: umm…Sqaresoft own not do i….yah, so go figure…

- - -

****

Chapter 20-Changes

- - -

Squall awoke at the gently pressure on his lips, instantly responding. Rinoa pulled away slowly. "Hey."

"Hey…what time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Why'd you wake me up then?"

"Sweetie, we've been asleep since like 5:30. We haven't eaten anything."

"Well the cafeteria is definitely closed."

"I know, that's why I'm going to go to my room and get some stuff to eat."

"Like what? Two-minute noodles?"

"I have some if you want," she smirked. "I was gonna make some sandwiches. That okay with you?"

"Sure, whatever. But its past curfew, won't you get caught?"

"Nope. I may not be a SeeD, but I know how to get around with stealth."

"Well aren't we talented."

"I learnt from the best," that said she gave him another kiss before rolling off him. "I'll be right back." Making her way to the door, she opened it, making sure the coast was clear before stepping through. Once in the corridor, she tiptoed the short distance to her room, opening the door and getting in. After preparing the sandwiches, she put them into a plastic container. Repeating the same procedure of 'open, look, go quickly', she returned to Squall's room. "Do you want a chicken and avocado sandwich or ham and cheese?" 

Squall sat up, allowing Rinoa to sit next to him. "I'll have…half of each," he smiled.

"Picky person," she rolled her eyes as she gave him a sandwich half. Squall took the half and ate it slowly.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"What?"

"The surgery."

"Well, it _is_ Esthar. I have every hope that it will work Squall," she replied before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, just thinking."

Rinoa continued to stare at him whilst chewing. "You know, you look kinda cute with longer hair. You look at lot like Laguna."

"Are you implying that Laguna is 'cute'?"

"That totally came out wrong," Rinoa laughed. "Well, he is your father, let's face it, you had to have inherited your looks from somebody."

"But the fact that you think my _father_ is cute is just," he chose his words carefully, "Disturbing."

"You _know_ what I meant and it wasn't _that_." She continued to laugh as she finished off half of the sandwich. Taking out another half she replied, "You know, your eyes are still blue."

"They are? Is the damage that bad?"

"No, not really. I mean," she put two fingers where some scars were around his eyes, "You can see where the damage is, but I hardly notice it." He tilted his head slightly into her head, feeling her warmth.

"Hyne, Rin, I wish I could see you, even if it was for a split second."

"Don't worry, you will," she consoled him, putting the plastic container onto the coffee table in front of the couch. "If everything goes fine, you _will_ see again."

"If. What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll both learn to accept it and live our lives as normally as we can. We can't let one obstacle stop us from being happy." She held his hands, looking into his eyes, even though she knew he wasn't returning the stare.

"You're right," he softly replied as if in doubt of what she had said. Changing the subject rather abruptly he declared, "That was a really good sandwich, can I have my other half now?"

Laughter returned as she listened to his eagerness, handing him the remaining half.

"Umm, Babe, this tastes the same as the last one I had."

"That's 'cause it is," she laughed, "I had the whole chicken and avocado sandwich."

"Well that wasn't very caring and sharing of you," he smirked as he shoved the whole piece into his mouth.

"Squall, close your mouth when you chew," she said in her most instructor-like tone.

Swallowing his food he replied, "I'll chew with my mouth closed if you promise me that you'll never call Laguna cute again."

"Deal. Come on, let's get cleaned up then we can go to bed." Leading him to the bathroom, she put toothpaste on two toothbrushes. Carefully giving one to Squall, she put his other hand on where the sink was. After he had finished, she, too, brushed her teeth then went back into the bedroom. Rinoa walked with Squall to his side of the bed, pulling back the blanket for him to get under. Returning to her own side she got in as well, turning off the light she moved closer to him. Turning to face Squall, she felt his arms encircle her waist.

"Thankyou," a voice softly whispered.

"For what?" she asked in return.

"For being the one thing in my life worth being happy about."

- - -

The sound of knocking echoed through the room, startling Rinoa from her sleep. Opening her eyes, she frowned as the knocking ceased. Returning her eyelid's to their initial position, she was disturbed once again by the beating knuckles at the door. Forcefully peeling herself from Squall's embrace she got out from under the covers and made her way to the door, furiously rubbing her eyes. Opening the door she found a lone figure.

"Hey Seifer, what's up?"

"Oh, Cid wanted me to check up on you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, well I was kinda worried last night as well, I mean, you weren't at dinner or anything."

"Oh, we had sandwiches and had an early night."

"Squall still asleep?" A nod being his response he continued, "Well, its 8:30, you might want to think about waking him up."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit."

"Later." Rinoa closed the door and slowly walked back to where Squall lay. 

Kissing his cheek she felt him stir out of his slumber. "I'm going to go and take a shower in my room. Just letting you know so that you don't freak when you find I'm not here."

"Alright," was her only response before she retraced her steps to the door and let herself out. Back in her own room she headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she combed her hair in front of the bathroom vanity she frowned. _I wonder how Brendan is_. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. Quickly rushing to the kitchen, she picked it up, pressing the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rinoa, I wasn't sure whether you were there or Squall's room."

"Oh, hey Mr Loire. How's Mrs Sullivan?"

"Iona's fine. She woke up about half an hour after you all left. She had a turn at kicking Gilroy." He paused as Rinoa laughed. "I brought her back to Garden last night. Listen, I've just spoken to Doctor Flores, lead eye surgeon in Esthar. I set an appointment for tomorrow so hopefully Squall can have surgery the day after on Thursday."

__

Thursday, two days... "Alright, I'll tell Squall."

"I've notified the Headmaster and he's set Garden's course to Esthar. We should be there tonight. If you want to pack a bag as well Rinoa, I can have someone prepare a room at the Presidential Palace."

"Oh, gee, thanks Laguna, I think I will. Will Garden be staying around Esthar?"

"I think so, so Squall's friends can visit when they want, they can stay at the palace as well if they want to."

"Alright, I'll let them know. Thanks President Loire," she replied, remembering her manners.

"Rinoa, we're practically family-"

__

Hyne, please don't say it, she thought as she closed her eyes

"-call me 'dad'."

__

And he did. "Okay then, thanks," she hesitated, "…Dad, I'll let Squall know. Bye."

"Bye." Rinoa placed the cordless phone back in its cradle and sighed. _Squall's probably asleep. Honestly, that's probably all he did for three years._

Dressed in a pair of jeans and purple tank top, Rinoa grabbed a cardigan and presently returned to Squall's room. She entered and heard the noise of water rushing down a drain. "Squall?" she warily asked as she stepped into the foggy bathroom. "Squall?!" she asked in a louder voice.

"Rin?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," was her reply. Frowning, she made her way into the main area and sat on the couch turning the TV on. Flicking through the channels she rested her chin on her palm. _Nothing but news and educational programs. Great._

Hearing the shower turn off, she, too, turned the TV off. Pushing herself off the couch she advanced to Squall's bedroom, hands on hips. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Taking a shower." He then added, with a smirk, "Alone."

"Funny. Why didn't you wait?"

"Rinoa, sweetie, I've been blind for three years. I know the difference between the feel of shampoo and conditioner, not that I used any, and soap. I also know the difference between cold and warm water, and I know how to turn knobs. I am very capable of showering by myself."

She sighed in defeat. "I know, I know. I just, I dunno, I'm not used to all this yet. What if you got hurt?" She crossed her arms taking in the image of him in front of her. Ruffled wet hair dripping water onto his torso, a towel around his waist. He lifted his arms slightly, gesturing to her.

"Come here," She obeyed, wrapping her arms around him, "If I had fallen I would've stayed in one position until you came."

"Not funny," she mumbled. "I'll go get you come clothes." She paced the small distance to his bag, pulling out a pair of cargo pants, grey polo shirt and some underwear. "Laguna called you know."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said that he arranged an appointment for you with a Dr Flores tomorrow and that surgery could be done on Thursday."

"What day is it today?"

"Tuesday. Hey listen, he also said the weirdest thing to me," she laughed as she handed him the clothes, "Well it sounded weird coming from him anyway."

"What he say?"

"He told me to call him 'dad'."

"Okay, that _is_ weird. What you say?" he asked as he put the shirt on.

"Well I couldn't really say anything, but yeh…I called him dad-once." She shuddered slightly at the thought. "Anyways, we're headed for Esthar now. I'm gonna be staying in the palace, you know."

"Was that his idea as well?"

"Uhuh. He was totally nice about it."

"I'm sure he was. Turn around please. I gotta put my pants on."

Rolling her eyes she changed her line of sight. "Done?" she questioned after a few seconds.

"Yeah. What exactly am I wearing?"

"Cargo pants and a grey top, where on earth did you get these clothes?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, "Mrs Sullivan bought 'em."

"Well, Seifer and the gang are expecting us at breakfast. We better go."

"Rin, hand me my cane will you?" She reached into the bag, searching through it. pulling out the folded rod, she handed it to him. He expertly straightened it.

"Alright, let's go." Rinoa took his hand and held it, neither leading, nor following, just simply walking beside him as they traversed the corridors of Balamb Garden. 

"What'll happen if the surgery is successful?"

"I guess I'll be a SeeD again. Why?"

"I don't know. Just curious, I mean, Garden has been my home for five years and I'm happy to stay here if that's what you want."

"What about the job with Mrs Sullivan?"

"I was actually going to discuss it with you. It would all depend on how surgery goes, I guess."

"Well then, let's just live out each moment as it comes, okay?"

"Alright," she smiled as they came upon the cafeteria, instantly recognising three of friends. "Hey, where's Quistis and Seifer."

"Quisty had a class to teach and Seifer is doing whatever it is he does," Selphie happily informed them. "How you two been?" she asked as they took their seats.

"Not bad."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You didn't have any dinner, we thought maybe you two had died or started a diet together."

"Unlikely," Rinoa laughed. "We had dinner in and hit the sack early."

"I'll get you two some toast," Selphie offered as she bounded in the direction of the serving area.

"Hey Rin, your dad was looking for you," Irvine suddenly said.

"He was? What did he want?" she frowned.

"Dunno, didn't ask. He didn't look too happy."

"Gee, like that's out of the ordinary."

"So Squall, Laguna was here a couple of minutes ago, told us you were gonna get eye surgery in Esthar," Zell exclaimed, "He invited us to stay at the palace! Pretty cool, huh!"

"Yeah," he smiled weakly.

Selphie came back with four pieces of toast, "Two pieces each, did you want orange juice as well?" Without even waiting for a response she headed back to get some.

"Selphie hasn't changed a bit," Squall whispered to himself, though Rinoa heard and snickered.

__

Nothing has changed...except me.

- - -

A/N-well, another chapter from yours truly, even if it did seem like a filler ^.^…I assure you there is more to come, at least 3 chapters left. I'd like to apologise to anyone who thought that last chapter was the end (if you thought that). What I meant was that I was going to be updating regularly because I had finished the actual writing, not the updating. There will be 23 chapters when this fic is finished, so there is still a bit of time left until I can say that I've finished a fic ^.^!! hehehe, yes well thankyou everyone who has read my fic up to this point and to those who reviewed last chapter:

****

Nuaro: hehehe, where on his arm did Mr sullivan get shot? Well if you really wanted an answer, I'd say his upper arm, a little below the shoulder…that answer your question? Oh and about Seifer and Rin not saying anything, I figured they would've understood his actions after what Mr Sullivan had done, and besides, they probably wanted to do the same. Hope you liked this chapter ^.^ thanks for the reivew.

****

The Ever Smiling: hahaha I know what you mean about weird, I myself acting slightly *cough*understatement*cough* weird at times. I'll sing too! Cept, my friends are used to it ^.^ hehehe. I think wrestling is really lame, I mean it looks so rehearsed! It isn't worth it, imho. Hehehe, no, my name isn't Elanor (if you've read the Lord of the Rings, then that's where I got it from, as with Tinuviel) but my real name is the same as yours: ericka (only spelt differently because my rents tried to be original). Hahaha thanks for the great review!

****

Angelprinczess29: hehehe plenty of Squinoa fluff to come, especially in the last chapter, and next chapter I tink…hehehe, hope you're still enjoying this fic. Thankyou for all your support.

****

I fawgot my name mommy: there is still more to come that wasn't the end, sorry if you thought that. As of yet, I can't ell you anything that would spoil my storyline for you and others who might glance at this particular note. Thankyou for your interest though and thanks for the review ^.^

****

Sammy-Chan: well, about Brendan, I was actually gonna have him severely hurt, even killed *grins evilly* but I came to the conclusion that I did feel sorry for Brendan and that I gave him a hard enough time in this fic…kinda, so no, he doesn't get hurt, sorry to disappoint you. As I said, there are still 3 chapters to be uploaded, so I am not yet finished…when I am, there will be a 'the end' at the end. Hehehe, thanks for reviewing.

****

JerseyGirl03: thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter, m'dear. ^.^

****

Digininga: thanks for taking the time to R&R, tis verily much appreciated ^.^…I'm happy to help anytime you need me to! Thanks again and I hope you're enjoying my fic , and the CCS fics as well ;) hehehe

****

Silken Rose: ahhh…so tis you, I see. Thanks for the review, quite flattering hehehe, especially from you! Sorry about the spoilers, I just assumed that everyone who read this fic had read all the other fics in this cat…really sorry bout that, I feel bad now :( hmph….anyhoo…about the conversations reflecting what I'd say, that is verily true, how else am I spose to write? Its not like everyone else knows how I am irl…you just happen to be special, ok? So yah…ttyl at school ^.^ thanks agains for the review.

Thanks everyone and please don't forget to review!


	21. Ray of Light

Disclaimer: erm…look at the previous chapter…or the one before that…take your pic…see, I'm nice like that…giving you a choice…moving along…

- - -

****

Chapter 21-Ray of Light

- - -

The dark-haired doctor studied Squall's eyes carefully, holding a flashlight millimetres from his eyes. She had already studied the health of the various parts of his eyes and was happy with what she had seen. Sitting down at her desk, she began writing down observations.

"Alright, President Loire, Ms Heartilly, Squall's blindness is the result of traumatic keratitis." She looked at their blank expression and smiled. "I know you all have no idea what I'm talking about, just wanted to see a reaction," she laughed. "Okay, this is what happened. From what you tell me, a piece of shrapnel hit the area of your eyes, correct?"

"Yes, doctor," Squall slowly replied.

"Well, when that happened, the cornea of both your eyes was wounded. Nothing much else was damaged, and that is to your advantage, Squall. Now the cornea is the outer most layer of your eyes, it is meant transparent. You with me so far?"

They all nodded slowly.

"Well, during the healing process," Doctor Flores continued, "Instead of becoming transparent again, opaque scar tissue developed. Now, because this happened, your eyesight was lost. The cornea became like a curtain drawn over your pupils. Fortunately for you," she smiled again, "Mrs Sullivan did quite a good job in cleaning your eyes and scars after the incident. This problem can be fixed with a corneal transplant. I'll get some healthy cornea sent in and we can perform surgery tomorrow, are there any questions?"

"Yes," Rinoa softly spoke, "Will Squall's sight be restored?"

"To be honest, there are no guarantees, but if all goes well, your fiancee's sight will be reinstated. I have seen worse cases gone through surgery successfully, so I have faith that all will be right. Now, if surgery is successful, you _may_ have to wear glasses for at least six months. Are you okay with that, Squall?"

"Yeah," he nodded confidently, "Let's do it."

"Alright, well I'll see you all tomorrow morning at ten. Have a nice day." She stood, shaking their hands as they exited the office.

"Thankyou Doctor Flores," Laguna sighed.

"My pleasure, President Loire."

- - -

"Are you nervous?" Rinoa asked as they waited in the hallway of the hospital. Rinoa glanced at her watch. _9:52._ "Why did Laguna insist on being early?"

"'Cause otherwise we'd be late." Squall gently squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be alright, I'll be right outside during the whole thing."

"I'm not scared. I'm just trying to think of how it would be to see again."

"I never said you were scared," she giggled, "You never are anyway." She sudden frowned upon realising something. "Squall, what happened to Lionheart?"

"Ah yes, my old bestfriend. Lost it on the carrier. I'd put it down while I had a little walkabout, that's when the explosion happened."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened? Like the full story?"

"Yeah, when I'm ready. Give me a year," he grinned.

"Mr Leonhart, Ms Heartilly, hello again. Where is the President?" a dressed surgeon asked as she came out of the operating room.

"Gone to get some coffee."

"Shall we start without him?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Alright, Squall," Doctor Flores handed him a hospital gown. "I'd like you to change into this. Rinoa, take him in and help him, just call me when you're done. I'll be just outside."

The two went in. Squall took his shirt off and gave it to Rinoa to hold. Grasping the gown in front of her, he took it and put it over his head. "Is it on the right way?"

"Yup. Ok, now give me your pants."

"Aren't we demanding today," he teased as he obeyed.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess." 

Giving him one last kiss, she turned and headed to the door. "Doctor Flores, he's ready," she said as she saw that the doctor was no longer alone but with a team of nurses. Stepping back into the room she took Squall's face in her hands as the team piled into the operating room. "Squall, I'll be outside, alright, don't be scared."

"Don't _you_ be scared. Just like you say, I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Releasing her hold on his face she turned and exited the room, hugging herself as she sat down on the chairs.

Inside, the nurse told Squall to lay down on the operating table. "Alright Mr Leonhart, now count back-wards from ten."

He promptly obeyed. "Ten, nine, eight…seven…six…five…" his voice trailed as he fell into a dreamless slumber, unaware of what was happening to him.

- - -

"Has Squall gone in?"

Rinoa looked up to find Laguna taking a seat next to her, a foam cup of coffee in his hands. "Yeah, he went in about two minutes ago."

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just a little anxious, maybe a little scared."

"No need to be scared, Rinoa, its Squall."

"I know, I know." Abruptly changing the subject she asked, "So how's Ellone? Last time I heard she was having a trip around the world."

"She didn't tell you? She bought a house in Winhill, it seems she wants to relive her childhood."

"Oh, I didn't know. That must be good then."

"Yes it is," Laguna sighed.

Silence encompassed the two as they waited for the time to pass, Rinoa holding onto her necklace and Laguna looking thoughtfully at his hands. After an hour and a half Doctor Flores stepped out of the operating room, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that everything went well. Usually the patient can go home the day after surgery, but because Squall has been blind for quite some time, I'd like to keep him in hospital for about three days for observations. Because the surgery went well, I've given his eyes some laser treatment as well, but I don't know how well his sight is yet. It shouldn't be too bad though." The nurses who had been in the room proceeded out, talking amongst themselves.

"Alright. Can I see him?" Rinoa eagerly asked, watching the nurses exit.

"Sure you can go in, but the general anaesthetic hasn't worn off yet, so he's still asleep."

Smiling, she brushed passed the doctor and opened the door. Grabbing a chair, she put it down next to the bed and sat down. She sat with a small smile on her face, her hand holding Squall's. Rinoa did nothing for ten minutes but stare at Squall's form in front of her, bandages placed on his eyes and head. Laguna came in after some time and whispered, "Rinoa, Doctor Flores wants to move Squall to another room."

"Okay," she murmured as she stood, Squall's hand still in her's. The doctor presently followed Laguna and Rinoa released her grasp, helping in pushing the bed down the hall to an unoccupied room.

"I'll be around to check up on him every three hours or so, you're all welcome to visit at anytime. If you need anything, just ask for me at the front desk, I'd be happy to help." With one final smile she exited, leaving Laguna and Rinoa alone with the sleeping Squall. 

"I'll go and get you some lunch."

"No thanks, I'm fine, Laguna."

"No I insist." _Think of it as a way of leaving you alone with him._ Laguna smiled as he withdrew from the room. 

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, Rinoa breathed a happy sigh of relief.

"Rin?" a raspy voice called. Reacting instantly to the voice, she stood and put her hand over his.

"I'm here Squall, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's around my head? Do I have bandages on or something?"

"Yep. I think Doctor Flores just wants them there as a safety precaution. You know, so that everything stays in place or whatever."

"You sound really happy, Rin." He smiled.

"That's 'cause I am, silly. Why wouldn't I be. Everything went well, apparently."

"That's a relief," he sighed.

"Yeah it is. Listen, you should probably rest your eyes, go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Laguna went to get me lunch, so I won't starve. Sleep, Squall."

"Okay, okay. Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

"Well it's actually morning still, but yeah." She bent over and kissed him softly. "Now sleep."

"Yes, mother." Squall grinned before closing his eyes and falling into the realm of sleep within minutes.

- - -

"Hey Rin," Zell greeted as he, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer and Quistis entered the room.

"Hey you guys, you're staying at the palace too, eh?"

They all nodded.

"How is he?" Quistis asked.

"The doctor said everything went well, so…Squall might has his vision back, but they aren't gonna take the bandages off til tomorrow," Rinoa smiled. A sight the gang had seen so rarely.

"So is he getting special treatment 'cause he's Laguna's son?" Seifer smirked.

"If you call getting treated by the best eye surgeon and having her constantly watching him special treatment, then I'd say yes."

"I'd like to meet this doctor," Irvine grinned before grimacing at Selphie's elbow jabbing his side.  


"You okay, Rinny? Do you want something to eat?" Selphie asked.

"Well, Laguna went to get me lunch a while ago, haven't seen him though."

"Oh, he's back at the palace, he told us that Squall's operation was done and that we were allowed to visit. So we came." Selphie who had been holding flowers bounded across to the other side of the bed placing them onto the table.

"Come on, Rin. I'll take you to get something to eat." Quistis put her hand on Rinoa's shoulder, encouraging her to come.

"Really, I'm fine. I want to be here if Squall wakes up. I told him I would be."

"Ah, L'amour," Seifer sighed, rather sarcastically. Quistis threw him a glare. "Alright Rin, I'll go get you something to eat," he quickly remarked to make up to his previous comment. Quistis practically shoved him out of the room.

"Relax Rinny, Squally'll be fine," Selphie chirped as she leant her back against Irvine, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. Things are beginning to feel right again."

"Gravity will always prevail, and everything will fall into place." Zell blinked as the words left his mouth. "Did I just say that?"

"I think that's the wisest thing you've _ever_ said," Quistis stated with a lifted eyebrow.

"Tell me," Rinoa tilted her head questioningly, "Did you happen to get that line out of a book?"

"Uhh," he blushed, resulting in laughter filling the room.

"I believe Julie is changing our little Zell," Selphie giggled as she ruffled his blonde hair.

"Julie? The librarian trainee?" Irvine smirked. "You got taste, dude."

"Erm, so Rin, how long Squall been asleep?" Zell desperately tried to change the subject.

"I'm not asleep," Squall replied before Rinoa could.

Zell practically jumped at the shock. "Shit man, you gotta warn us before you scare the crap outta us."

"But then that would defeat the purpose of surprise, Zell. Besides, as if you'd expect someone to stay sleeping after laughing so loudly."

"Sorry, sweetie," Rinoa apologised as she took her place at the edge of Squall's bed.

"When do I get these bandages off?"

"Just overnight, Mr Leonhart," the doctor responded as she walked into the room holding a folder. "Sorry to interrupt, I heard a great deal of laughter coming from here, I thought I'd check and see what I was missing out on."

"Nothing, just a little joke," Rinoa said inbetween snickers as she glanced at Zell, face still reddish. 

"Alrighty then. Squall, if you can remember, I said you might have to wear glasses for six months, but because your surgery went so well, I gave your eyes some laser treatment as well. That means that you probably won't need the glasses. However, if your sight is blurry, then I'll have to give you glasses. You can also wear contact lenses if you want, but I'm pretty sure neither will be needed."

"Thankyou, doctor."

"You're very welcome. I'll let you all get back to whatever it was you were doing. Excuse me," she said to Seifer who was entering the room.

"Hot chips alright with you, Rin?"

"Thanks Seifer, I didn't realise I was so hungry."

"You didn't eat?" Squall asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh I did, just not enough," she lied.

"Bullshit artist," he whispered to her before raising his voice a notch, "Can I have one?" he turned his hand, palm facing up, to accept one. Rinoa placed a few on his palm and watched him carefully as he put them into his mouth. "Who's here?"

"Me, obviously, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer and Quistis," Rinoa informed him.

"Hey, guys. Where's Laguna?"

"Back at the palace."

"Oh, okay," Squall said, slightly disappointed. _I wanted to thank him again. Even if this isn't successful he did try._

"I'm sure he'll be here later."

"Hey listen, Squall," Quistis started, "We really should be heading off. Its good to see you're alright. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks for coming."

The group all said their goodbyes as they exited leaving Squall and Rinoa alone once again. "Rin? Rinoa, are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You," she smiled.

"Rin, sing me a song. I haven't heard you sing for so long."

She frowned in surprise, "Umm, what will I sing?"

"I dunno," he shrugged innocently, "Something to make me feel good."

She bit her lip nervously then lay her hand on top of Squall's and was suddenly filled with confidence. Smiling she replied, "Alright, just for you…

__
    
    You are the song
    Playing so softly in my heart
    I reach for you
    You seem so near
    And yet so far
    I hope and I pray
    You'll be with me someday
    I know down inside
    That you are mine & I'm your true love
    Or am I dreaming...
    How can I
    Each time I try to say goodbye
    You were there
    You look my way and touch the sky
    We can share tomorrow and forevermore
    I'll be there
    To love you so
    You are my song
    I know for sure
    That we were meant to fall in love
    I look in your eyes
    I know what you're thinking of
    I try not to say
    The words that might just scare you away
    'cause I know down inside
    That you are mine & I'm your true love
    Please, no more dreaming...
    How can I
    Each time I try to say goodbye
    You were there
    You look my way and touch the sky
    We can share tomorrow and forevermore
    I'll be there
    To love you so
    You are my song
    You are my song
    We can share tomorrow and forevermore
    I'll be there
    To love you so
    You are my song!"

Rinoa glanced and saw a small smile on Squall's face. "How was that?"

"You've got the voice an angel."

"So I've been told," she smirked.

"You should go back to the palace."

"Whatever," she scoffed, "As if I'm leaving you alone tonight."

"I'm a big boy, I'm not afraid of the dark. Really Rin, I don't want you to lose sleep over me."

"Yeah, like I haven't had sleepless nights on account of you before. May I remind you that you were away _three_ years? Besides, they can't kick me out if I'm asleep, can they?"

"No, but where you gonna sleep?"

"There's a chair, a nice and comfy one. I'll survive."

"But-"

"Squall," she placed a finger on his lips, "Shuttup. I'm staying and that's that."

__

Stubborn woman. "Alright," he sighed, though inside he was grateful to have her company. 

One last morning I'll wake up to darkness...

...One more night until I see her.

- - -

"Rinoa," a voice whispered. "Rinoa, wake up." A hand gently shook her shoulder. 

She opened her eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I? Oh, the hospital. Squall!_ "Hi, Laguna, what's the matter?" she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"You slept here, it's morning. Doctor Flores let you alone. Listen, she's going to take Squall's bandages off, you might want to wake up."

"I'm up," She got up, massaging her stiff neck. _I will never again sleep upright in a chair._ She rushed to the hospital room's bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. Rinoa stepped out of the bathroom just as the doctor walked in.

"Good morning, Ms Heartilly. Have a good sleep?"

"Not really," she laughed.

"Sorry we don't have better facilities. I could've had another bed put in here if you'd asked."

"Oh it's alright," Rinoa replied as she took her place beside Squall. Doctor Flores went to close the blinds before she stood opposite Rinoa on Squall's other side. Laguna had his arms crossed, nervously frowning at Squall's form.

"Squall," Rinoa said as she shook him. "Squall, wake up."

"Rin?"

"Yeah, good morning. Listen, Doctor Flores is here. We're gonna take your bandages off now, okay."

"Okay," he smiled weakly, hiding his excitement. He sat up, leaning against the many pillows the nurses had put to support his head.

"Now, Squall, I've chosen to do it early-ish morning so that the light isn't as strong. I've also closed the blinds. You'll be really unused to the light, so what I want you to do is close your eyes while I take your bandages. After I do that, I want you to cover your eyes with your hand. Alright?" 

Squall obeyed, closing his eyes. 

"Eyes closed?"

Squall nodded. Slowly, he felt the bandage around the upper half of his head get removed. When it had all been taken away, he brought his hand up to his eyes.

"Now Squall, I want you to open your eyes, but keep your hand in front, fingers closed. Okay, now very slowly, open your fingers and let in some light. This is so your eyes can get used to seeing light again."

Squall's finger's slowly opened, letting small rays of light into his eyes. 

"Can you see light?"

He merely nodded. At first he squinted at the little amount of light, then after getting used to it, he opened his fingers more and more.

Rinoa, playing with her necklace, waited in anticipation as Squall slowly adapted to the room's illumination. She watched as the gap between each finger got bigger and bigger.

"Now, when you feel ready, take your entire hand away."

He sighed happily, "Rin?"

"I'm here."

"Rin, give me your hand." She nervously lent over him and put her hand in his spare hand. "Give me your other hand."

She frowned confusedly, but brought her hand up to meet the one he held in front of his face. As his fingers wrapped around her's he moved his hand away from his face. He saw her smile-he saw her! He focused his vision on her as best he could and smiled.

"Hey there, beautiful."

- - -

A/N-AH!!! Omg! I love this chapter the best so far and many of you will probably think that is because Squall got his sight back…the other reason you needn't know of, except some special people ^.^…anyhoo…well I just have to say this…most of the medical information in this *is* accurate and if ya don't believe me just think "it **is** Esthar" and I know exactly what they do in eye examinations because I recently had to get *my* eyes checked…and guess what *bows head in shame* I needed glasses. Yes, I'm wearing them right now because I am a good girl…oh if any of you wanted to know what song that was its called "You are My Song" if ya want a girl singing it, its by Regine Velasquez but for a better vocal part go for the one by Martin Nievera…but anyway…how did you all like this chapter?! I loved it! but hey, I'm slightly *cough* biased hehehe…thanks everyone for reading and especially those who reviewed:

****

Angelprinczess29: glad ya liked the previous chapter and there is a *lot* more fluff on the way ;) thanks again, hope this chappy was good ^.^ update your fic soon, m'kay?

****

Rinoa Leonheartilly: sorry, I woulda done sticky figures but I couldn't be bothered ^.^ thanks for reviewing and I so agree that there's more yoais popping up and its overshadowing the Squinoa world! No! hope you enjoyed this chappy

****

Sammy-Chan: *pats her back* aww…there there, I'm still alive hahaha, jokes…it thrills me to know you like my fic so…thanks for the review and plz update your story…I'm impatient like that ^.^

****

FinalFantasyAngel: thanks for the review and I hope you liked this one as well ^.^

****

Cloud-123: thanks so much for the compliment, made me really happy XD…also thanks for the review and I hope this chappy was enjoyable

****

JerseyGirl03: did this chapter answer a few of your questions? I hope so…did you like it? anyhoo, about that wedding which you and some others are probably expecting…I may not write it…not to say they won't get married, but I might have an epilogue…maybe…I'll think it over…thanks for the review though!

****

Sorceress-Pain: gee, no complaints about my story?! Thank you so much!! I always get nervous when I update that I'll get a flamer *shudder* haven't gotten one yet, thanks God…thanks for the review and for enjoying my fic…really means a lot to moi ^.^

****

The Ever Smiling: your family wrestles too? LOL! My lil cousins like to wrestle, quite amusing while your eating dinner…anyhoo, thankyou ever so much for being a very loyal and great reviewer, you make my job of wanting to write so much more fulfilling ^.^ thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last.

****

Nuaro: thanks for the nice review ^.^…really did appreciate it…how was this one?

****

Digininga: *yay*~!!! You found the cable! Woohoo! Good for you! Where are you up to now? Hope everything is going well ^.^ hehehe, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this one!

****

Wcigtdniw: thanks for the review! Its good to hear that you're enjoying my fic! Hope you like this chapter ^.^

****

Angelofthelions: she didn't completely forget her feelings, she was just a little…er…delusional/dreamy/lightheaded/confuzzled-the works…anyhoo…thanks for the review…I'm glad to hear you're liking my fic though ^.^

****

SabreHero: my friend, there is *nothing* wrong with being a huge Squinoa fan…this coming from one ^.^ hehehe, I love Squinoas that's why I tried writing one, I'm glad you like it!! please review again…

****

Sefran: yeah, I got a lot of that comment for that chapter…it really isn't *that* confusing…Brendan's dad married Iona's sister and Brendan's dad was Iona's husband's brother…that help? No? hahaha didn't think so…just know that both women were sister and both men were brothers and they all married each other…er…you get what I mean…hopefully…thanks for reviewing anyway ^.^ 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	22. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I own nothing…understand? N-O-T-H-I-N-G…got that? Okay then…you may proceed…

- - -

****

Chapter 22-Forgiveness

- - -

Rinoa stepped closer, tears in her eyes. "You…can you…you can see?"

He brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed away a tear with his thumb. "No need to cry about it."

"I'm crying 'cause I'm happy, silly," she said as she threw her arms around him. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly holding his face in her hands. "Sweet Hyne. You aren't bullshitting me are you?" She held her index finger and middle finger up. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Well technically you're holding your whole hand up which means you have four fingers and a thumb held up. If you were asking how many fingers were pointing to the heavens, then I'd say two," he grinned.

"Smart ass," she laughed before she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Pulling away she took his hands in her's and sighed. Glancing at the doctor who was grinning at the two, Rinoa stood and practically ran to the doctor throwing her arms around her. "Thankyou so much, doctor. You have know idea how grateful I am."

"Oh, I have a slight idea," she chuckled in return.

"Thankyou, doctor," Squall calmly praised, receiving an acknowledging nod from Doctor Flores.

"I will buy you a huge present and you are so invited to the wedding," Rinoa continued.

"Thankyou, but it really isn't necessary. The satisfaction and knowledge that I made someone happy is enough for me. I'll leave you three alone," she said as she peeled herself from Rinoa's arms and left the room.

Rinoa then stepped toward Laguna and gave him a hug. "Thankyou, Mr Loire! Thankyou for making all the arrangements and stuff."

"You're welcome, my dear. Does that mean _I'm_ invited to the wedding as well?"

Rinoa laughed, "Of course you are." Releasing her hold she let Laguna go to Squall as she watched from a distance.

"How you doing, Squall?"

"I'm fine." Squall awkwardly put his arms around his father tightly. "Thanks a lot, dad." He didn't even hesitate at the use of the word.

"It's the least I could do." He glanced at Rinoa then back at Squall. "Listen, I'll leave you two alone now." Giving Rinoa another hug he made his way out of the room and smiled to himself as he walked down the hall of the hospital.

Ahh, young love. If only Raine could see him now... 

Making his way to the front desk, the ladies stood showing their respect for the President. "No one is to disturb Squall Leonhart for a while. Don't let anyone go into his room."

"Yes, Mr President," they all replied in unison.

- - -

Inside the room the two hadn't moved. Squall was content just staring at her across the room where she stood with one hand raised to her mouth, the other resting across her stomach, supporting her other arm. Rinoa, too, watched him-his steel blue eyes.

Squall broke the silence, inviting her over to him. He moved over, making some space for her. Rinoa sat down on the bed's edge before turning to lie down next to Squall, who was still sitting up. Reaching for her hand, he continued to gaze at her, comparing the woman he saw before her to the one he had left three years ago. 

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," she softly whispered, "Please tell me this is real."

"You're not dreaming," he whispered back before kissing her softly. "This _is_ real." He brushed a strand of hair from her face, leaving his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes as she shivered at his touch. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Rinoa smiled as he took her hand once again and kissed it.

Squall glanced at the ring on her hand, taking in the sight of his ring on her finger. The white gold band adorned with a princess cut diamond set on a diagonal and two small, brilliant cut amethyst stones-one on each side point of the diamond.

"It's pretty," Rin responded as he gazed at the ring.

"Gee, I've got good taste," he grinned, receiving a punch in the arm. "Ouch, that hurt you know."

"Shock. Either I've gotten stronger or you've gotten _very_ weak."

"It's called _sarcasm_, sweetie."

"I know that," Rin laughed.

"So," Squall entwined his fingers through Rinoa's. "How are you?"

She laughed out loud at the random question. Containing her laughter, she managed to say, "I'm very well thankyou, and you?"

"Not bad, my eyes hurt a bit, but I should be okay."

"Your eyes hurt? Is it meant to be like that?"

"Probably. But I can see fine, that's good."

"Yeah it is…do you want breakfast? I could ask the nurse to bring you some if you want."

"I'm fine, just stay with me."

"Okay," she smiled as he shuffled down the bed, resuming a laying position beside Rinoa. She moved closer to him placing a hand on his chest while her head lay on his outstretched arm.

__

I'd be happy to stay like this for the rest of my life...

- - -

"Gina," a lady wearing a coat, ready to go home, called, "Gina, are you listening?"

A young girl sat at the computer reading something intently. "Yeah…" she replied, not once taking her eyes off the screen before her.

"Gina, President Laguna requested that nobody disturb Mr Leonhart in room sixteen. Don't tell anyone which room he's in and don't let anyone through without asking where they're going, alright?"

"Yeah…room sixteen, got it. Have a nice day, Carolyn."

"Did you hear me, Angie?"

"Yeah, yeah…don't disturb room sixteen," The other girl at the front desk replied. She, too, was engrossed in some reading.

"You know, if you two aren't careful, that fanfiction site you go to everyday might be banned."

"We're careful."

Rolling her eyes, the older woman exited the hospital on her way home. _I'd love to see those two get out of a burning building._ She softly chuckled as she walked home, accidentally bumping into a mature man.

"Sorry, sir."

"You're alright." Walking away, the man entered the hospital proceeding to the front desk. "Good morning, I'd like to know which room Squall Leonhart is in."

"Room sixteen," they replied mechanically in unison.

"Thankyou."

The man walked away from the front desk down the hall to room sixteen. Clearing his throat he opened the door and walked in, shocked at the scene he saw before him. Squall Leonhart sleeping with his arms around…_Rinoa?!_

"Rinoa!" he shouted, the two waking up instantaneously, Rinoa standing up from the bed. "I don't ever want to see you in bed with _that_ man."

Rinoa rolled her eyes as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. "We're engaged. Are we meant to go primitive and remain distant until the wedding night?"

"Yes!"

Rinoa raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? Well then, welcome to the future, father."

"Good Morning, General," Squall formally greeted from where he sat on his hospital bunk.

"Good Morning, all went well with surgery, I see."

"Yes." Pausing to formulate his next statement he saw Caraway shift uncomfortably under his daughter's stare. "With all due respect, sir, I hope you didn't come all this way to discuss sleeping behaviour with your daughter."

"No I didn't, so if you'd excuse me, I'd like to have a word with Rinoa outside. Please," he beckoned slightly to her.

__

At least he had the decency to say 'please' this time. Sighing heavily she started walking out of the room. "I'll just be a minute, Squall." General Caraway followed her out of the room. "What is it? You just managed to ruin, what would've been, the best day of my life."

"Rinoa, please." He gazed at her, the girl-no, woman-that stood before him. She was all grown up, _Don't treat her like a child, Caraway, she'll only get even more distant._ "Rinoa, I'd like to have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" she frowned, surprised.

"I'd like to treat you out to lunch tomorrow. If you want to go, that is."

"Umm…" _Lunch with my father?! This has to be some sort of trap. Maybe he's gonna try and talk me out of the wedding…or maybe he just wants to have lunch…this is too weird. Still, if Squall can be on good terms with Laguna then…so can I!_ "Alright, where will I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up here if you want."

"Okay then, well I'll see you tomorrow then…" she replied slowly, not sure of what she was getting herself into.

Caraway smiled at her before walking out of the hospital.

"Get this," she started as she entered 'Room 16' again. "Caraway wants to have lunch with me tomorrow."

"Really, well, isn't this interesting. Perhaps he plans to poison you with ways on how to call off the engagement," he smirked.

Rinoa smiled sarcastically. "As if I'd give in to his preachings that easily. Besides, its just lunch…nothing to worry about." _I hope..._

"Are you nervous?"

"No," she quickly answered.

"Is the great Miss Heartilly nervous?"

"You know I forgot how annoying you got at times."

"Look who's talking."

"Meanie," she retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not polite for a young lady to stick her tongue out at people."

"Pfft," She resumed her position on the bed facing him, "As if I give a crap. I'm not nervous."

Squall merely nodded, which aggravated Rinoa even more.

"I'm not!"

"Denial," he simply stated.

"I'm not in denial!"

"Sweetie, Rin, its me. You know, Squall Leonhart, the guy who loves you? Yeah, that's me. If you're nervous, you don't need to hide it from me. I'm just kidding around anyway."

"I'm aware of _that_. Sorry, I'm just a little…weirded out by it. I mean, I have no idea what his intentions are, and if I manage to act civil tomorrow then it'll be longest time we spend together since…I dunno…five years ago."

"Don't stress, babe."

"You know, you've changed so much."

"How so?" he frowned slightly.

"Well for one thing, you're more open."

"I always am around you."

"Gee don't I feel special. No seriously, you _are_ more open."

"I guess I just figured there was no point in shutting my feelings inside. I was away three years, that almost killed me. I got a second chance and…I'm gonna take advantage of it."

Rinoa smiled at his last sentence.

__

We both got a second chance.

- - - 

Brendan nervously paced the footpath in front of the hospital. Finally getting the courage, he passed the front doors and asked the ladies at the frost desk where he could find Squall Leonhart.

"Room sixteen," one of them had replied.

He nervously ran a hand through his hair. Inside the room he heard the sound of a TV. _Come on, Brendan, stop being a bloody chicken and just do it._ Clearing his throat with a cough, he opened the door. Proceeding forward, he came upon a dark haired man staring at him.

"Who are you?" he queried.

"Hi, Squall…I'm Brendan Sullivan."

"Oh…you."

Scratching his head he nervously continued, "I heard the surgery went well."

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Squall, please hear me out. I know that what I have to say may not make any difference to your opinion of me, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't at least try."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I haven't had a decent night's sleep for the past week since I found out what I really did three years ago, how my father had used me-"

"Oh yeh, how is your father?" Squall asked with a slight glare.

"The bastard's in jail. That should please you."

"A little."

"Well as I was saying, I think I came close to killing myself twice, my conscience is eating away at me and it will keep at it if I don't do this properly. Squall, for everything I've done, all the crap and bullshit I've pulled, I apologise. I know that you'll probably never forgive me, but I just want you to know that I really do regret my actions. Please…" His voice suddenly faltered, "Accept my apology."

As Squall watched him with his bent head and slumped shoulders, he developed a little feeling of sympathy for him.

__

He made me blind, sure...but maybe he was just an instrument used in all this. Maybe me and Rin had to go through this bullshit...maybe it happened this way for the best. I never was a great believer of fate, but if its fate that brought me and Rin back together, then I'm a bloody preacher.

Standing up from his bed, Squall slowly walked to Brendan and held out his hand. Brendan warily lifted his head, accepting the handshake.

"I accept your apology, Mr Sullivan."

"Seriously?" his eyes widened.

"Yeah, but don't think I'm gonna be your buddy now."

"Oh, yeah, I know. Hyne, I feel so much better."

Squall smiled at him stiffly. "Well then…it was nice to meet you, finally."

"You too, Mr Leonhart. I'll see around then."

"Yeah…see you." Squall watched as Brendan meekly turned and left. Returning to his bunk he heard someone came in.

"Hiya, Squall!"

"Hey Selphie."

"How ya doin' Squall? Can ya see me?" she asked all too eagerly

"Yes I can." He smiled. "I'm fine…hey listen Selphie. Tomorrow while Rin has lunch with her dad, could you and everyone else come visit…I gotta ask a favour of you guys."

"Oh, what would that be?" the bubbly girl queried.

"I'll talk about it tomorrow, just a little idea that I have. You guys can help me."

"Alrighty. Well," she glanced at a paper bag in her hand. "Rinny told me to bring you some food."

"But they serve lunch in the hospital."

"She told me to bring you some _food,_" Selphie winked.

"Oh, thanks Selph." He accepted the bag from her, waiting until she was gone to open it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, alright Squall?"

"See you then, and please don't tell Rinoa."

"No problem, you can trust me to keep a secret."

__

Umm...yeah, whatever Selphie. "Thanks."

Bounding out of the room, she almost collided with the doctor. "Sorry, Doctor. Thankyou so much for everything you've done!"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," Upon entering the room, she took out a flashlight from her pocket and went up to Squall. "What you got there?" 

"Some food Rinoa sent."

"Alright, well I'm just going to check your eyes. Face me, please." Doctor Flores shone the light in his eye. "Sorry, I know you aren't used to it yet. But your pupils are responding well. I'll open the blinds now. Okay," she said as she returned to where he sat, "These are some eye-drops." She produced a small bottle. "You are to put two drops on each eyes every morning when you wake up. It'll relieve the little bit of pain. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay doctor. Thankyou, again, I don't know if I'll ever stop being grateful."

"I'm glad I could help. Well I'll let you eat now."

Alone once again he opened the bag and took out a little note, recognising the familiar scroll.

__

Squall,

Here's a chicken and avocado sandwich, you know, the one I deprived you of having a couple of nights ago. Hope you enjoy it. The food they serve there is absolutely terrible.

Love Always,

Rinoa.

He took out the sandwich and took a bite. _You're right, Rin. The food here does suck._

- - -

"Rin, would you stop pacing the room?" Squall watched her anxiously.

"I can't…it's almost noon. Caraway will be here soon. Hyne, Squall, I don't know how I'm going to stand him for so long."

"It's only _lunch_," he reasoned.

"Yeah, then why am I so nervous?"

"You tell me."

"Oh Squall," she plopped down onto his bed in front of him. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, you're going to eat and watch him pay the bill. You might even exchange a few words with him occasionally. If we're lucky, a whole conversation could start!"

"How can you stay so calm?"

"I'm not the one going to lunch with my father," he smirked.

"Okay, stupid question. Aren't you the least bit worried about what he's going to say to me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause chances are we've probably heard it all before."

"True…"

Changing the subject slightly he asked, "Any idea where you two will be eating?"

"Nope," Rin shrugged.

A knock at the door sent Rinoa's heart beating.

"Squall, I think I'm having a heart attack."

"No, that's just your heart beating very fast. Come in," he said in a slightly louder voice.

"Hello Squall, Rinoa, are you ready?"

Picking up her jacket she replied, "I guess. Bye Squall, I'll be back later." She turned to kiss him aware that Caraway was watching rather uncomfortably.

"Ahem," the General coughed.

"Okay, okay let's go."

"Have fun," Squall grinned receiving a glare from his fiancee.

__

As if.

- - -

Rinoa nervously sat opposite her father, playing with the rings on her chain. Caraway had taken her to a small diner. _Funny. My father has all the money in the world, well just a little less, and he chooses to take me to a diner for lunch. Maybe he's trying to prove that he's still a normal person...if he ever was one._

After the lady taking their orders walked away, Caraway placed a small, blue velvet box in front of her. Frowning, Rinoa picked it up. "Is this for me?"

He merely nodded in confirmation, watching as she opened it.

Rinoa gasped as she saw what was inside. Two diamond tear-drop earrings sparkled in the dim lighting of the diner. "We're these?"

Caraway again nodded. "She wanted me to give them to you when you got married."

"So you didn't want to talk me out of the marriage. Gosh, I always wondered what happened to these. I used to look at the photos of your wedding, imagining all the different ways they could've been lost. But you had them all this time?"

"I had to keep the promise I made to your mother. I've kept them with me, in my inside pockets, ever since your mother died."

Rinoa was still in awe of the beautiful reminders of her mother. "Thankyou so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Rinoa," he cast his gaze to the table, "When I saw Squall and Laguna reconcile, it got me thinking a lot. I just have one question. Why do you hate me so?"

She reflected over the question. _Do I really hate my father? I saw how Brendan looked when he shot his father, the hatred in his eyes. Is that how I feel about my father?_

"I don't hate you…"she started slowly. "It's just that…well, after mom died, we just drifted apart, you know. Dad, you didn't even hold my hand at the funeral. I was so young and I didn't have anyone there to comfort me."

"Rinoa, did it ever occur to you that seeing you hurt me?"

"What do you mean? You couldn't bear to look at me?"

"Exactly. I truly did love your mother…when she died, I didn't think I'd ever find happiness again. Well, truth was I didn't _want_ to find happiness again. So I shut out nearly everything worth being happy about in my life-I shut you out. Rinoa, I'm so sorry about that. I regret doing that more than anything else."

Rinoa frowned, "I did that as well…I'm…" she paused, making sure she was doing the right thing. "I'm sorry too, Dad."

"I love you, you know. Please don't ever doubt that. I know I haven't been the best father, I really do want you to be happy. I know it may mean nothing to you, but you and Squall have my blessings."

Rinoa never realised how much she wanted to hear that her father had approved. Smiling, she replied happily. "Thanks dad."

- - -

"Okay guys, here's the deal. I want you all to help me do something for Rinoa."

Squall glanced around the room at his friends before continuing. "Alright, well, Doctor Flores said I'll be out of hospital tomorrow. I was wondering if you all could help me set up a little party in the ballroom at Garden."

"Oh, a party!" Selphie squealed. "That's my specialty!"

"Cool, so are we all invited?" Zell asked.

"You're such a moron, chickenwuss." Seifer rolled his eyes, "The party is just for Squall and Rinoa. He just needs us to set it up, right?"

"Right. Nothing too elaborate, just something simple. You know, like music, dinner and stuff like that. Is that asking too much of you all?"

"No problem, Squall," Irvine stated as he tipped his hat.

"Thanks, I want this to be perfect."

- - -

A/N-whoa! Does this just keep getting better and better or what? Hahaha sorry, big ego problem at the moment…I need the self esteem. Anyhoo, tis good for me because I'm getting these final chapters out in the open. Yes that's right, this is the second last chapter for rtm…*tear* its all coming to an end…really depressing really, but I have begun another fic, so yay!…moving along…what did you all think? Please review!!! These last chapters especially, they're probably the best I've written ever, so I'd like to know what you all thought. thankyou to everyone who has reviewed in particular:

****

Nuaro: yes glasses aren't that bad…but yes…last chapter shortly, but how did you like this one? Thanks for the review!

****

Angelprinczess29: hehehe, glad you liked that chapter…my favourite!! Thanks for the review and the update of your fic…can ya do the same this time? Hehehe I hope so, glad to hear from you again! how was the fluff?

****

Digininga: wow! Ya know its been great to talk to you through emails…you should get msn, it'll be easier…anyhoo, how was this chapter? Did ya like it? I hope so. Thanks again for all your reviews!

****

Shadow39: how was this chappy? Thanks for the review!

****

Sorceress-Pain: last chapter? Perfect? *tear* I agree…it was touching wasn't it? hehehe thanks for the review and how was this update?

  
**Sabam:** hehehe I never realised my work to be *that* good, but if that's what you think, that's what you think. You like biology eh? Try having my science teacher teach it to you *shudder*…but anyhoo, that's getting off topic…when are you going to update again? I can't wait! Hehehe thanks for the review and approval of medical information ^.^

****

The Ever Smiling: hello again! hahaha, oh question…since you're canadian I wanted to ask you…do you call the meal eaten at midday or around that time lunch, or dinner? Having an argument with my brother…anyhoo, thanks for the review! Yet again, you should probably get a job reviewing things on a daily basis hehehe anyhoo, this is the second last chapter…hope you enjoyed it!

****

SabreHero: the end will be next update…verily sad for me too. Anyhoo, thanks for your interest and support and for the review!

****

Gentle Breeze: how bored are you in the library after school? Like honestly? Hahaha you *chuck cows!* that's just funny, mate! I'll hafta try that game one day…hey I wonder if we'll ever be able to throw real cows at the librarians! Oh wait, you can't chuck something at themselves…erm…that didn't make sense…but yeah, thanks for the reviews hehehe

****

Finalfantasyangel: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, hope you like this one as well! Thanks for the review and encouragement!

****

Jerseygirl03: umm…well, I think I've already established quite firmly that Mr sullivan (Brendan's daddy) was responsible…yeah, hope that please you, but yes, thanks for the review ^.^

****

Karla: don't worry, you spell fine hahaha…but the operation…a couple of thousand I'd imagine, I would look it up, but its late where I am and I really should be resting my brain for school tomorrow hehehe. Anyhoo, thanks for the review!

****

Angelofthelions: she screamed in your ear? That's wasn't very nice…did she cause you to have temporary hearing loss? I've been known to do that at times, like a couple of days ago I screamed because I can't count up to ten…erm…long story…but yes..thanks for the review!

****

Wcigtdniw: interesting name, I must say, gets me everytime. Anyhoo, yes, second last chapter this is…how'd ya like it? hope it was ok…thanks for the review!

****

Squall Leonhart14: hey there, and thanks for reviewing my fic! How's this for soon? Hehehe hope you enjoyed this installment! ^.^

****

Centaur30: hmm…humour? I'll look into it, though I'm not a very *cough* humorous person…but some people have found some things that I didn't intend to be funny funny, so yeah…thanks for the review and I hope you liked this one! ^.^

**__**

Please don't forget to review, I really do appreciate any comments you have to give to me. Remember that the last chapter for 'return to me' goes up next Thursday. Thankyou all you're your support up until now! You guys rock my socks! ^.^


	23. Make A Wish

Disclaimer: I do not and have not ever been the owner of such a great company like Squaresoft…okiedokie? You may proceed…

- - -

****

Chapter 23-Make a Wish

- - -

Rinoa burst into the room with a smile on her face.

"Lunch went well?"

"Hell yeah!" she nodded excitedly.

"What happened?"

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Not only did my dad apologise, but he also said that we have his blessings!"

"I thought you didn't care."

"Turns out I did. Sweet Hyne, you have no idea how…relieved I feel."

"Well isn't this good…we have both come to terms with our parental problems."

Rinoa laughed, "You know what else?"

"What?"

"He gave me my mother's earrings. The diamond ones she wore at her wedding," she took the box out of her bag and showed them to him.

"They're beautiful Rin."

"I know, I used to search the house for these. Turns out he had them with him all this time and that he promised my mom that he'd give them to me when I got married. Is it just me or is everything finally going right for us?"

Squall laughed warmly, "Yeah, everything's going right for us."

"So, what you do while I was out?"

"You know, watched TV, the gang dropped by."

"Really? What they say?"

"Nothing much, they just wanted to check up on me I guess. It was good to see them all again. I'd almost forgotten what they looked like."

She smiled, "Ahh…family reunions, how touching."

"Hey listen, I'm getting out of hospital tomorrow. Doctor said I was fine to go. So I'll be moving back to Garden."

"Oh, that's good!" she exclaimed a little half-heartedly. "Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you're…well…all better. Are you gonna be a SeeD again?"

"Well…no, not for a while anyway. I'm not encouraged to do a lot of physical work for at least a year. I don't know."

"What'll you do if you don't go back to working?"

"Well…I haven't thought about it. Oh, hey, are you gonna take that job with Iona?"

"The singing one?"

"Yep."

"Well, I haven't thought about it. I probably should, what do you think?"

"I reckon you should go for it."

"Alright, I will then. Is Iona flexible though?"

"Of course she is…she is my aunt after all," he laughed. "Brendan came to see me yesterday you know."

"He did? What he do?"

"He just wanted to apologise."

"Did you forgive him? 'cause I still haven't."

"I accepted his apology, I didn't forgive him though."

"Right, so there's a difference?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah."

"Weirdo," she shook her head slightly.

"Well if Brendan can accept it, then you can."

"But you're cousins."

Squall closed at his eyes irritably, "Hyne, don't remind me."

She laughed at his refusal of the truth, "Alright, alright. So, are we gonna do anything special tomorrow night?"

- - -

"Seifer, do you mind setting the table?."

"Sure thing…er…how many forks do these people need to eat?"

"Ugh, I'll do it then," Quistis scoffed. "You put the ribbon up."

"Cid went to visit Squall, didn't he?"

"Yeah that, and he went to have a 'chat' with Laguna."

"Hey Seifer," Selphie called. "Don't _you_ have important 'commander' business?"

"Nah. Whatever Squall found hard about the job I have no idea about…I mean, I practically do nothing."

"Could Commander Almasy please go to the Headmaster's office, Commander Almasy," the voice over the loud speaker echoed into the ballroom.

"You were saying?" Quistis laughed.

"I'll see _you_," he took Quistis' hands, twirling her into a dip, "Later." Giving her a kiss he exited the ballroom.

"Bye," she called after him.

"Selphie, darlin', what time is Squall gonna get this show on the road so I can just put this system on timer."

"Umm…not sure, set it for seven just to be sure. If he doesn't come with Rin by half past seven, then I'll call him and annoy him," she chirped.

"Hey," Zell asked as he swept the floor, "Who's gonna be serving dinner?"

They all looked at him. 

"What? Me?" he gestured to himself. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," Quistis replied as she measured the distance of each fork from the table edge. "Two point five centimetres, perfect," she muttered to herself.

"But…but, aww gee, do I have to?"

"Why Zell? You got other plans?"

"Umm," he blushed, "No."

"It's settled then. By the way, you can ask Julie to help you out if you want."

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not," Quistis shrugged.

"Cool, I'll do it then. Who's cooking though?"

"I got the cafeteria ladies to cater," Selphie grinned. "I told you parties were my thing."

"No one said otherwise, Selphie," Irvine commented as he put his arm around her. "What time are Squall and Rin gonna come back to Garden?"

"Squall said around two."

"It's so cool how Squall can see again. Rin's happy again."

"Yeah, I'm really happy for them," Quistis said, inspecting the table she had set.

"I can't believe _Squall_ will be the first one of us to get married!" Zell exclaimed.

"I know! It seems so weird." Selphie took Irvine's hat and put it on. "He was always the loner."

"Well, Rin's special. They've been through a lot."

"I wonder who'll be next," Selphie asked innocently.

Irvine instantly stiffened. "Gee, I dunno Seffie." _Hyne, I hope she wasn't hinting._

"I reckon it'll be our dear Commander Almasy and Instructor Trepe," Zell laughed.

"Umm, I wouldn't say that too loudly in front of Seifer, he'll probably get all nervous just like Irvine did just then."

Selphie turned to glance at Irvine who had a guilty smile on. 

"Hey there, darlin'. You want a drink?"

"Squall!!" Selphie squealed at the man at the door. "You said you were gonna be here at two."

"So I'm an hour early. Rinoa's in my room…packing away our stuff." He looked around the ballroom. "This is great you guys. Thanks so much."

"Nothing to worry about, Squall. Listen, I've got the stereo set to start playing music at seven, but if you wanna stop it for some reason, just press stop and then play when you want it to play again," Irvine pointed at the buttons.

"Alright. Hey, to get Rin here, I'm gonna say that we're all going to be here, so if Rin asks you, then you're coming okay? But you really aren't," he winked.

"No problem Squall."

"It's gonna be beautiful tonight."

"Glad we could help."

Squall smiled, a sight that was becoming more and more frequent. "I'm gonna go now, Rin might come after me, I told her I was gonna look for you guys."

"Okay, see ya Squall."

"Bye."

Squall waved and exited, heading back to his room where Rinoa was. Opening the door, he saw her standing outside on the balcony. Silently walking up behind her he placed his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How I've longed for a moment like this," she murmured.

"Me, too."

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, apparently they're having a welcome back party for me tonight. You wanna go?"

She laughed, "Sure, why not. Will you be going?"

"Well, probably…haven't decided yet."

"Hmm, what will I wear?"

"Selphie said it was semi-formal," he expertly lied.

"Ok, I'll leave early to go change."

"I'll pick you up at, say, seven?"

"Alright. What you wanna do now?"

"Up to you."

"Let's just watch tv or something. Anything that doesn't require effort."

"You're the boss." Inside they sat on the couch, Rinoa leaning against him, Squall's arm around her shoulder. Turning the TV on, Squall flicked the channels, letting it rest on some soapy for laughs.

"I forgot what TV was like."

"Well, you can watch it endlessly now."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Yeah, I can."

- - -

Rinoa frowned at the open cupboard. Finally she picked out a knee length, grey, printed skirt; a blue, boat neck top and a v-neck, crimson cardigan. Satisfied with her selection, she took a shower. Combing her hair, she decided that she'd have her hair out, the sides pinned up. Having put on her outfit, she sat at her laptop as she had every night since she had bought it four years before.

__

"Today, she wrote, _I came home to Garden with Squall. The operation went well and he can see again!! Currently I'm waiting for Squall to pick me up so we can go to the party the group is throwing for him. Hyne, I feel so damn happy. If someone had told me two weeks ago that I'd be together with Squall, I probably would've hit them and said 'How dare you toy with my feelings, I've been hurt enough, you know!' _

Me and my dad (it's really funny how I'm calling Caraway that again after so long) have forgiven each other and guess what! He had mom's earrings all along! He said they were to be given to me when I got married. That's right, I have my father's blessing to get married to Squall. He's the closest relative I have, so I think I should cherish our relationship. 

I really feel sorry for Brendan, I mean, he's lost both of his parents, whether it be by death or insanity, he's lost them. I'm glad Iona's okay. I haven't seen her since Mr Sullivan (Brendan's dad) attacked her. I've decided to take up the job offer with her. I'll need the money and Squall won't be working as a SeeD for a while. Hopefully dad will help with the wedding costs, I sound like such a spoilt brat. I don't want a big wedding, a small one is totally sufficient, as long as my friends and family are there, I'll be the happiest person alive. 

I've got Squall back-I've got my life back.

She closed the lid as Squall knocked on the door. There was no way he was going to read her journal again.

"Ready to go?" he asked as she opened the door.

"Yup, let's go."

He took her hand as they walked through the halls to where the ballroom was.

__

I was just here a week ago, Rinoa reflected. She frowned as she entered the empty ballroom. "We're a bit early, Squall."

"No, we're right on time." The music softly played in the background.

"Then…" she was about to query their reason for being there when she saw the set table complete with lit candles. Glancing up at dimmed lights on the ceiling, she tilted her head with a smile. "You planned this."

"With a little help from our friends."

She laughed, giving him a hug. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Come on, let's have some dinner." Taking their seats at the table, the waiter promptly entered with two soup dishes, placing them on the table in front of the couple.

"Zell?" Rinoa questioned.

"At your service, miss," he replied, bowing.

"Thankyou."

Julie followed after they'd finished, serving their main course.

"That was delicious," Rinoa proclaimed, putting her cutlery onto the empty plate.

"Just wait til dessert."

"We get dessert?"

"Rin, why would I let you miss out on your favourite part of a meal?"

"You're so sweet," she smiled.

As if on cue, Zell came out holding one plate.

"Tiramisu!" she squealed when it had been placed in front of her.

"Your favourite."

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me. You aren't going to feed me now, are you?" she giggled.

"No, you can feed yourself," he smiled.

When Rinoa had finished the dessert Squall stood up, stepping next to Rinoa. "May I have this dance?" he asked as he held his hand out to her.

"I do believe you've never been the one to ask for a dance," she commented as she accepted his hold. Making their way over to the centre of the ballroom, he twirled her before putting his arm around her waist, her hand settling on his shoulder.

Squall waited for Zell to finish clearing the dishes before he coughed and mouthed 'stop the music'. When the door to the kitchen had closed behind Zell, Rinoa wondered why they were still dancing when the music had stopped. Then, unexpectedly, she heard someone start singing.

__

"Dreamin', I must be dreamin'

Or am I really lyin' here with you?

Baby, you take me in your arms, 

And though I'm wide awake

I know my dream is comin' true.

And, oh, I just fall in love again;

Just one thought and then it happens every time.

And there I go, I just fall in love again,

And when I do can't help myself

I fall in love with you.

Magic, it must be magic, 

The way I hold you and the night just seems to fly.

Easy for you to take me to a star.

Heaven is that moment when I look into your eyes. 

And, oh, I just fall in love again;

just one thought and then it happens every time.

And there I go, I just fall in love again,

and when I do can't help myself

I fall in love with you."

Pulling away slightly, he looked into her eyes, tears almost flowing down her cheeks.

"Can't help myself I fall in love with you."

He brushed away the tear that had fallen. "That's how I meant to propose when I came back from the mission." He took in her beauty. Her face, noctilucent against the light of the moon.

She smiled, not knowing what to say.

"You know I never believed in making wishes, but I always seemed to see shooting stars at the most important--precious--times in my life." They had stopped dancing, but arms remained around each other. "When we first met and when we shared our first kiss. They were both wishes I made and I didn't even know it. Do you remember that night a couple days before my operation?"

Rinoa smiled, mirroring Squall's expression, nodding slightly.

"My wish came true, Rin." He raised his hand to her cheek, caressing her skin. He leaned in, kissing her softly. Pulling away, his hand remained on her face.

Rinoa tilted her head to his touch, savouring the feel of it against her skin-relishing the warmth of it. Squall's eyes had always spoken louder than his voice, telling a deeper story. Rinoa shivered as he gazed longingly into her eyes. She was complete.

"I got to see you again."

**__**

THE END

- - -

A/N-OMG! *tear* the last chapter of return to me…this really has been a memorable six months. Now I know a lot of you were looking forward to a wedding, but let's be honest…do you really want to hear another long and monotonous retelling of the whole "in sickness and in health, for better or for worse…" or whatever? I really didn't want to write that, I mean, you all know that they *are* engaged and will be married, but I won't write the wedding…sorry to disappoint you…but I believe that I do have a valid point…or so I hope. The song in this chap is by Anne Murray called 'I Just Fall in Love Again-really pretty ^.^…anyhoo…thankyou to **_everyone_** who has given me **_so_** much encouragement and support…I'm sure this chapter will help me reach 200 reviews ^.^ hehehe…so thankyou to everyone who has been reading and reviewing especially:

**__**

Nuaro

Cloud-123

JerseyGirl03

Digininga

Squall Leonhart14

SabreHero

Angelprinczess29

Wcigtdniw

Final FantasyAngel

Sorceress-Pain

FF9 Zidane

Mariedel

Chaos598

Angelofthelions

Sabam

Ima hopeless romantic

The Ever Smiling

And

**__**

Code-wyze

Hehehe sorry I got a little lazy. I can't express how grateful I am to you guys…seriously…I never intended to continue this fic when I posted the first chapter/prologue…then I got these reviews telling me to continue, so I got motivated, and it just kept going. 

So yes…

**__**

Thankyou once again EVERYBODY! And please don't forget to keep your eye out for my next fic 'Moonlight Sonata'. There is a summary in my profile if you're interested. So until next time, take care! Luv y'all!! ^.^


End file.
